Walk This World
by Meteoric Tree
Summary: When a Nazi occultist's spell pulls Caspian into our world things get a bit complicated, especially when the Pevensies' father is among the soldiers who rescue him. Preview for sequel added.
1. Chapter 1

Excerpt from the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Nov 1, 1944

The most extraordinary thing has happened. We caught up to the Ahnenerbe but not quite in time. I must admit that until last night I'd always thought those fools' notions of ancestral heritage and the Aryan race were a load of crock, but now, proof that refutes my beliefs is sleeping fitfully in the next tent. I must back up and explain, I suppose.

We came upon Reichsfuhrer Himmler and his heretics just as the twelfth stroke of midnight was sounding, too late to put a stop to whatever witchcraft it was they were attempting. They'd set up a sort of monument consisting of standing stones like one of the dolmens of Stone Hedge. Before we had time to even start moving into position a great light flared from inside the stones, and a boy stumbled through, when I'd swear on the heads of my children that he had not been anywhere in the vicinity moments earlier. The boy fell to his hands and knees, seeming dazed, and a horrendous noise that I hope never to hear the like of again filled the air. It sounded like the roar of a lion but with more fury than any earthly animal is capable of possessing. Abruptly the noise was cut short and the great light died away from the stones. Though the light from those foul Nazi's fires had been sufficient to see before, in the wake of that otherworldly flare our sight seemed much dimmer.

We saw the boy raise his head like one dazed. Then he was on his feet, stumbling away from the members of the Ahnenerbe. I could not see his expression, but I don't doubt it was one of great fear. Himmler himself approached the boy, though for every step forward Himmler took the youth took one backward until he reached the standing stones. Suddenly he drew a sword I hadn't even realized he possessed and charged the Reichsfuhrer with a scream. The sound of gunfire echoed through the night and the boy fell to the ground.

It was then that we made our move. As the Nazi gathered round the boy like wolves around a kill we ambushed them, raining down gunfire upon them, but aiming high as per our commander's instructions so as not to further injure the boy. The dogs scattered like the bloody cowards they are, though a number of them fell dead to our bullets. Himmler himself escaped – a shame, but I can't imagine that Hitler will be too pleased with his latest failure.

Once the fight was over we saw to the boy. He was very fortunate. A bullet grazed the side of his head but only took away flesh and muscle. He was very confused and scared and rightfully so. If I had heard anyone else say it, I would never have believed it, but I saw with my own eyes that this child was called forth from another world. Our physician saw to his wound and gave him something for the pain, but it had a rather more potent effect on the chap than intended and put him almost directly to sleep. We were able to get very little information out of him other than his name. He told us that he is King Caspian X of Narnia.

X

X

X

Chapter One

Susan watched with growing dread as her cousin Eustace Scrubb shuffled his feet. A glance at her brothers and sister told her that they had the same desperate feeling of foreboding.

"Please sit down," Eustace said, looking mainly at Edmund and Lucy, but his eyes flitted to Susan and Peter as well.

The siblings exchanged glances, then, almost as if it were reflex, both Peter and Edmund pulled out chairs at the table for Susan and Lucy before taking seats themselves.

"I'm terribly sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Eustace's voice cracked a bit and despite her fear, Susan couldn't help but marvel at the change in him. The last time she'd seen him had been . . . Almost twenty years ago if she counted her time spent in Narnia. It was closer to three or four if she hadn't, but either way she remembered what a whiny little brat he'd been, constantly making rude comments and trying to harass her and her siblings.

"Eustace?" Lucy asked softly when their cousin hesitated. "What is it?"

Eustace blinked as though he'd forgotten that they were waiting for him to speak then drew himself up formally. "It is," he said slowly, as though hoping something would happen to prove him wrong before he finished speaking, "my greatest regret to inform you . . . that King Caspian is dead."

It was a good thing that Susan was sitting. Though she'd never fainted before in her life there was no doubt in her mind that she would have done just that had she been on her feet. A great roar began to buzz in her ears and she felt as though all the blood in her body was rushing to her head. Yet at the same time she couldn't quite comprehend what it was her cousin had said. _"Who?"_ she almost asked. That name sounded so foreign.

Lucy started crying straightaway. Even through the fog in her mind, Susan could hear her sobs. Dimly, as though watching the scene through a bus window, Susan saw Eustace hesitantly put his arms around the youngest Pevensie and pull her into an awkward hug. That would never have happened before Eustace found his way into Narnia.

"How?" Edmund asked, his voice shaking. "Was there . . . a war? Did he die in battle?"

Lucy started sobbing harder. Eustace tightened his hold on her and patted her back, trying to comfort her the best he could. "No," he told them. "He died of . . . old age."

The words still didn't make any sense to Susan. So what if some old man was dead? She might not have even known there was anything wrong with that statement if not for her siblings' reactions.

Lucy dropped to her knees, wailing, trying to hide her face in her hands, forcing Eustace to sink to the ground with her. Peter reeled away from the table as though he'd just found it was covered with adders. He staggered and grabbed onto the back of his chair for balance and then just held onto it and bowed his head.

Susan didn't see Edmund at first but didn't even think to look for him. Not until she felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked up slowly and met her youngest brother's eyes. They were glassy with tears and drawn with grief, but unlike her other siblings, there was something else in his expression.

Concern. Edmund was worried about her. He was heartbroken at the old man's passing, whoever that old man was, but he was putting aside his pain to make certain his sister would be all right.

It was Edmund's strength that made it all suddenly click for Susan, almost as though some part of her had known all along what had happened but wouldn't allow her to understand it because it knew she could not cope with it on her own. And Edmund, Edmund who hated mushy, girly stuff, held his arms open to embrace her, pain and sorrow darkening every line of his face, but in his expression there was love as well. Susan stared at him blankly for only a heartbeat then threw herself into her brother's arms, crying and shaking as sobs wracked her body.

Eustace had said Caspian, she realized.

Caspian was dead.

X

X

X

Historical Note:

In case anyone is interested there actually was a German organization during WWII called Ahnenerbe. It was made up of a bunch of white supremacist Nazi scumbags who were deluded into believing they were part of an ancient order descended from and devoted to restoring the glory of a so called master race – the Aryan race, which had allegedly been scattered across the globe by storms and floods. They were led by Heinrich Himmler, though he was too busy mass-murdering people to do too much by way of leading them.

Anyway, these crackpots have been the inspiration for various villains in popular culture, like the antagonists in the Hellboy comics as well as in the first and third Indiana Jones movies. There is discrepancy about how much the Ahnenerbe actually delved into mysticism and the occult, but I won't bore you with the details. The way I see it – if they can summon Hellboy out of hell in graphic literature than there's no reason why they can't summon Prince Caspian out of Narnia in fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Excerpt from the Diary of Daniel Pevensie

Nov 2, 1944

Caspian remained unconscious almost all of yesterday and we began to fear that there might be some greater injury that we had over looked. Our physician examined him again but found nothing. He concluded that either being abducted from his own world placed undue stress on the boy's body from which he could not quickly recover, or he has never been treated with modern medicines before, thus has much stronger reactions to them anticipated. Our commander then ordered the doctor not to treat the boy with medicines again unless his situation grew life threatening. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Caspian awoke in the evening, still confused and scared, but calmed down quite quickly.

Heseems wise beyond his years, and though it seems almost preposterous, I don't doubt that he was a king. His manners are unimpeachable and there is something very regal in his bearing. There is some confusion as to his age. He believes himself to be 66, though I'd swear he's not a day over eighteen and that's pushing it. Perhaps in his world years are measured differently than in ours, though I can't help but remember in the bible how long lived men could be. Maybe he is 66. It's a strange thought though. He looks about the same age as my eldest.

He wants to leave our world and I cannot blame him. From what I gather his world is similar to how ours was in the Dark Ages, or the Renaissance at best. He doesn't understand guns or aeroplanes or tin cans. It's a wonder at all that we speak the same language though he does have an accent which sounds almost Spanish.

I talked with Caspian quite a bit last night and more today. That seems about all that I can do to help him. I don't know if it's within our power to send him home.

X

X

X

Chapter Two

Peter didn't know why they were taking the news of Caspian's death as hard as they were. When they'd first returned to their world after putting their friend on the throne, Peter had done some math on the train taking them to school. The figures he came up with were depressing, so much so that he'd never shared them with his siblings, but to him they had made things so much more final, because by his calculations, if time had continued to move at its prior rate in Narnia, Caspian would have been dead of old age before three weeks were up.

He'd accepted that, though he hadn't liked it at all. Yes, he and Caspian had their differences but Caspian was a good man. Had Aslan allowed them to stay Peter was certain that the two of them would have become great friends.

So when Lucy and Edmund had reported that Caspian was alive and well and only three years older than when they'd last seen him, Peter's math had been thrown for a curve ball. It had been easier to make a clean break when he'd thought the other king gone for good.

Now though, only half a year after Lucy and Edmund had reported that their friend was still young and in excellent health, they found that Caspian had died of old age.

"It's not fair," Lucy whimpered, trembling.

That summed it up about perfectly.

"He lived a good life," Eustace said. "I mean, he died because he got too old and his heart gave out or some such. It wasn't like he cried himself to death after his wife was murdered and his son was kidnapped and . . . well he went peacefully is the point."

Peter wondered whether Eustace was trying to be helpful or reverting back to his old prat-like self. "Shut up, Eustace," he snapped. He hadn't missed how Susan's head snapped up at the mention of Caspian having a wife and a son.

"What?" Susan whispered.

"Er – sorry. Right." Eustace scratched the back of his head.

"What did you say?" Susan repeated.

"Susan," Peter said, trying to catch Edmund's eye and give him a warning look. "You don't have to –"

"I want to know what he said!" Susan all but shrieked.

"What did I say?" Eustace asked, looking panic stricken.

"Caspian's wife," Susan reminded him. "And son. Tell me about them."

"Right. Ah . . . You remember that star we met on that island?" Eustace asked Lucy and Edmund. "Well remember his daughter? Ah, apparently, I've been told, or at least it's reported that Caspian married her and ah, well they had a son."

"Did he love her?" Susan asked.

"Er – I don't know. I suppose . . . He married her, didn't he?"

"Was he happy with her?" Susan said very softly.

"I don't think so. I mean, she was killed years ago in Narnia time by a horrid witch who could turn into a snake, and the witch kidnapped his son," Eustace tried to explain. "But my friend Pole and I found him and brought him back so Caspian could see his son right before he kicked it and –"

Susan's wail cut Eustace off. Edmund hugged her again and patted her on the back.

"It's not so bad as it sounds," Eustace said quickly. "I mean, it's true he was old and grey and decrepit and couldn't even stand on his own, but –"

"Shut up!" Edmund and Peter shouted together.

Eustace shut up.

Peter walked closer to Lucy who sat on her chair again, crying softly. He took her in his arms as he had when she was much younger then carefully stepped closer to where Edmund held Susan. "Susan?" he asked, putting one hand on her shoulder while carefully holding his youngest sister with the other.

Susan looked up through wet crystal blue eyes.

"He wouldn't want you to grieve for him like this."

"I know," Susan choked. "But it's not exactly a choice one can make, is it? I feel like my heart is shattering into a thousand pieces." She turned her face away. "I could have loved him," she whispered. "And now, until I die, I'll be haunted by what if."

Peter didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully Edmund did.

"There's no 'could have' about it, Su. You did love him," he said softly. "We all did. Do you think we could have left Narnia to him if we didn't?"

Susan shook her head and Edmund disentangled himself from her and stepped to the cabinet. He returned to the table with a bottle of wine and five cups and began pouring.

"We left him a daunting task, but he was more than a match for it. He lived. He loved," Edmund met Susan's gaze evenly as he said this, "He lost, and he suffered but he did all that we expected of him and more though it caused him greater pain than we could have ever anticipated. The only thing we can do for him now is honor his memory. Would you deny him that?"

For a long moment Susan said nothing. Utter silence reigned in the kitchen. Even Lucy had stopped sniveling. Then, at long last, Susan shook her head. Peter let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as his sister reached for one of the cups of wine. Edmund and Eustace quickly handed out the others.

"We'll send him off in Narnian fashion," Edmund said and raised his cup.

"To Caspian," Susan said before Edmund could speak again. Her voice was thick with tears. "Tenth of that name, King of Narnia" she raised her own cup and all the others did the same.

"Once a king of Narnia," Peter said, unashamed of the tears that glistened on his cheeks.

"Always a king of Narnia," they all said together, and drank to their dear friend's memory.

End of Chapter Two

X

X

X

Thank you everyone who's read this far. Double thanks to Fegli, narniafanfics, DracoLover3, flyingxdragonx123, and RleFay for your encouragement. The next chapter will focus on Caspian and how he's coping. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far enough to keep an eye out for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Excerpt From the Diary of Daniel Pevensie

Nov 8, 1944

New orders have come in. Tomorrow we return to France. Our young friend Caspian will be coming with us. He has no objections – really, where else can he go?

He seemed in higher spirits today and has become quite inquisitive. Apparently his world had a small amount of contact with other worlds and it occurred to him today that he might be in one which he knew of. He wanted to know if there existed a country in our world called Spare Oom, or a city called War Drobe. I was quite sorry to disappoint him – when I told him I'd never heard of such a place he looked as though someone had run over his dog. He cheered up quite a bit when he learned that this world is round like a ball and wanted to know if perhaps we were going to one of the parts of it where people walk around upside down. I hated to disappoint him again and let him know that it doesn't exactly work like that, but I'd have felt dreadful lying to him, so I attempted to explain gravity. He took to that idea quite well and grew very excited, equating it to what he called "deep magic." I don't pretend to understand magic at all, let alone deep magic, but after seeing him so happy I don't care. Someone once told me that there's magic in a child's laugh. I don't remember who, but I daresay they were right.

I've grown quite fond of Caspian in the few days I've known him. I'd like to think it's because he reminds me of my own children, but in truth . . . well, it's been years since I've seen them. He looks about the age Peter would be, but I don't know Peter at all. I wish to God I did. This war has kept me from him and Susan and Edmund and Lucy so long. It won't be long now before I'm finally able to return to them.

Chapter Three

Caspian couldn't contain his delight as he carefully turned the globe, studying the many islands and land masses. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before! He ran his fingers gently over one of the continents and looked up at the men who were watching him. He hoped he wasn't grinning like an idiot, but even if he was, he couldn't help it. He was on a round world! He could barely believe it.

"Where are we?" he asked.

The soldiers exchanged amused glances, but Caspian didn't think they were taking humor at his expense. The looks on their faces reminded him more of the indulgent expressions parents wore when watching their children learn something by experience.

Daniel Pevensie, the man who had brought the globe for him to see, stood and came over to stand beside him. "We're right here," he said, pointing. "But tomorrow we'll be taking a train to here."

Caspian traced a line between the two points Pevensie had pointed out. "Is it very far?" he asked. He had nothing to go by for understanding how much distance they would be covering. Not yet, at least.

"Not as far as it could be," Pevensie told him.

"Where are you from?" Caspian asked.

Pevensie pointed to an island. "England," he said, smiling as he watched Caspian.

"It looks like there are many kingdoms in your world," Caspian said thoughtfully, turning the globe again. He almost started to squint at the small print before remembering how much his eyesight had been restored when Aslan awoke him from the sleep of death. It was so strange being young again and everything in this world was so strange too. But it was wonderful. All of it. Except maybe those strange yellow haired men who'd wretched him away from Aslan right as they reached the great lion's country. Caspian had expected Aslan to rip them all to shreds and was confused as to why the lion hadn't come to fetch him back yet. He was not going to question his good fortune though. He was on a world that was round – like a ball! And it was glorious!

"Are you certain that there is not a land called Spare Oom?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"Quite."

That was too bad. Being able to perhaps see the kings and queens of old or maybe Eustace or even that skinny girl he didn't know who'd helped to restore Rilian to him would make everything perfect.

The thought of his son dampened Caspian's mood a bit. He felt his hand slip limply off the globe.

"I'm sorry," Pevensie offered quickly.

"Oh, it's not that," Caspian said, looking up at the man who he was quite sure was a friend. He managed another smile. "I was just thinking of my family."

Pevensie's frowned. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't be." Caspian looked back at the globe and started to spin it again. "It cannot be helped. And it was my time. I am just thankful that I was able to stay long enough to see that my kingdom would be looked after, and all would be well."

The older man – well, actually he was younger than Caspian, though he didn't look it or believe it, and Caspian could understand why – clamped a hand down on Caspian's shoulder and shook him slightly. It seemed to be a friendly gesture, and was somehow familiar. It only took Caspian a fraction of a moment to remember when he'd experienced it before. King Edmund had clasped his arm and shook him similarly after he'd refused to kill his uncle.

It was so wonderful being able to think so quickly and clearly again! Caspian had never realized how great youth truly was. In his old age he hadn't exactly missed it. Things slipped away slowly and over the years, and even if he'd noticed them as they were going, Caspian doubted that there had been room in his heart to miss anything other than his son. Now that he seemed to have everything back at once he was happier than he could ever remember being.

"Do you have a family?" Caspian asked suddenly, realizing that he had yet to ask Pevensie about his own past.

"I did before this war started," Pevensie said sadly. "I hope to have one when I go back."

"Why would you not?" Caspian wanted to know. "Are they not safe where you left them?"

"Nowhere is safe, boy," Pevensie sighed. "Though they're all still alive last I heard from them. It's been a very long time since I've seen them, though."

"I am sorry." Caspian knew exactly how he felt. There was a sorrow in Pevensie's eyes that was very familiar to Caspian. "You have children," he said. It wasn't a question.

Pevensie smiled wistfully. "Four of them. My oldest son is about your age. Perhaps a bit older."

Caspian seriously doubted that.

"And my oldest daughter is just a bit younger than you. She's very beautiful. My youngest two though . . ." Pevensie looked at the ground. "I don't know if I could recognize them if I saw them – or if they would recognize me. They were very young when I left. I'm going home to them soon."

"I am sure they will be overjoyed at your return," Caspian told him. "They loved you once, yes?"

Pevensie nodded.

"Real love does not change."

End of Chapter Three

X

X

X

Big thanks to everyone for reading and especially to flyingxdragonx123, RID3RLVR, RleFay, squeaker19450, Miniver, mars'mallows, Shining Friendship, and Protector of Canon2. I appreciate your feedback. Suggestions for things I could improve on or what you'd like to see happen are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Excerpt From the Diary of Daniel Pevensie

Nov 14, 1944

My tour of duty nears is nearing its end and I should be home in time for the holidays. I am most anxious to see my wife and children. Almost like a child myself, waiting for the term to end, I'm counting down the days until I can return to my family – though not without some trepidation.

I have been gone a very long time. I doubt if little Lucy will even recognize me. I even question whether or not Edmund will. It's been years since I've seen them and I can't help but wonder, will they even want to see me? I have not written to them faithfully, perhaps because I know that I cannot tell them the truth of what I have been doing. Even if I could, how likely are they to believe me? Magic and other worlds are fairy stories to them. They'd think me mad if I tried to tell them where I have been and what I have been doing, but to lie to them would be even worse. I pray that my silence has not cost me the love of my children.

I must admit, if only to myself and this paper, that there is one thing that keeps me from fully anticipating my return home. I worry about what will become of Caspian. He's a good boy, brave and full of heart – everything I hope my own sons are or one day will become. He has become to me the child that I was denied because of this accursed war. Not to say he has replaced any of my sons or daughters in my heart, but he too has found a place there and I don't think I could dislodge him even if I wanted to.

Our world is not his world though – that is painfully obvious. I still remember the first time he saw an automobile and how he very nearly attacked it with his sword. Everything is new and frightening to him, but he takes it all as it comes, even if his jaw is clenched and his eyes are wide. And it is only things that give him cause for fear, our technology, not people no matter how they might bellow at him. I don't think any of us have ever seen old Warwick go so red in the face as when he was roaring at Caspian, accusing him of being a spy and a Nazi-sympathizing Spaniard, and Caspian, unimpressed, merely asked him what did Nazi-sympathizing mean, and what is a Spaniard?

All of our regiment knows he is from another world, having seen him called into ours with our own eyes. He has asked if we knew how to help him reach the place where he is meant to be and we have had to confess that we cannot return him to his home. Curiously though, he says he cannot return to his own world and that the place he must go now is "Aslan's country." From what he's said I gather he believes he died in his world and that somehow the Ahnenerbe's ritual impeded his journey to the afterlife. Thankfully, he does not seem too put out by the fact that we can't send him back to his world, only saying that he will arrive in Aslan's country when Aslan wills it. I don't know if it's mentally healthy for him to wander around believing himself dead, even if he is treating this more like a crusade than a death march, and I don't know what will happen to him once I and the others who found him have been discharged. I worry for him because what I do know is that he'll not be able to survive in our world alone.

Chapter Four

Peter stared down at his history book but didn't truly see the words. Concentrating had become so difficult since last week. It was almost as though a cloud of gloom had descended upon the Pevensie house. Any hopes Peter had had of a cheerful holiday were long gone.

They were all feeling the pain and all dealing with it in their own ways. Lucy was prone to bursting into tears at odd intervals, whenever something reminded her of their lost friend. Edmund kept a strong front up during the day, but one night Peter heard him crying softly in his own room. Susan had taken to spending quite a bit of time away from the rest of them and after the first few days of annoying her by checking in on her frequently, Peter decided to respect her and give her space. As for Peter himself, he seemed to be tired all the time. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind always drifted off to a world and a friend he'd never see again.

Their mother was oblivious to it all, of course. She knew nothing of Narnia and not much more of her children. Her ignorance was a blessing, as were her frequent absences from their house. That made it easier to keep her from realizing that something they couldn't explain to her was wrong.

"Get your hands off me!"

Susan's scream made Peter sit bolt upright and knock his book to the floor.

"You don't know anything! Just leave me alone!"

Peter hurried downstairs to the kitchen where he found a red faced Susan on the verge of strangling their younger brother. Edmund, for his part, seemed calm but cold.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Peter demanded.

"Edmund is being impossible!" Susan snapped.

"Ed?" Peter asked, though he didn't think for a moment that his brother was the one who'd instigated this.

"I saw Susan go into an alley with a man over on Parkway," Edmund stated, keeping his gaze steadily on Susan.

"It wasn't an alley, it was only a side street!" Susan protested.

"Naturally, I felt the need to ensure that my sister's honor was not being compromised –"

"You were just nosing where you didn't belong –"

" – and saw that knave practically mauling her."

"We were just kissing!" Susan shouted.

"He had his hand up your blouse!"

"What?!" Peter almost choked.

"It isn't any business of yours!" Susan screamed.

Edmund crossed his arms over his chest. "It's my business when my family is in danger."

"I wasn't in any danger!" Susan looked about ready to start pulling out her own hair.

"That man was at least seven years older than Peter! If he'd had a single noble bone in his body he'd have known better than to approach a girl who's still in school, let alone be so forward with one. If he doesn't even make an attempt at being a gentleman when he's courting you, do you think for a moment he'd have respected your wishes when you finally decided he was going too far?" Edmund demanded.

"I wish you'd stop acting like we're still in Narnia," Susan said angrily. "This is England. The rules concerning what's proper are different."

"Not that different," Edmund growled.

"I don't believe this," Peter groaned. "Susan, what were you thinking?"

"I'm a grown woman, Peter!" Susan snapped. "I'm allowed to see whatever man I please."

"Too bad he can't see you through those two swollen eyes he's got now," Edmund said, a grim smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Ed –" Peter started but his brother cut him off.

"You wouldn't have reacted any differently if you'd seen what I'd seen, Peter."

"You overreacted," Susan spat. "Your treatment of Rabadash was milder."

"I went after Rabadash with a sword," Edmund reminded her. "Lover boy on Parkway only got smote down by my fists."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Peter roared, finally fed up. Susan and Edmund jumped and both stared at him wide-eyed. "Ed," Peter continued, forcing himself to remain calm. "You know that Susan has the right to see who she wishes."

"But –" Edmund started.

"Be silent," Peter told him. He kept his voice low and even, but both his siblings knew just how dangerous he was when he used that tone of voice. "Susan is a grown woman," Peter continued, "who she sees is her own choice."

Edmund looked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Susan looked smug. Peter turned to her next.

"Susan," he said, looking his sister right in the eye. "You are well within your rights to court – er, I mean to date any man who you see fit. But sister," Peter paused. This discussion could go two ways from this point – Susan would either fly into a rage or break down in tears. "You know what a worthy man is like. You know what you deserve. Do you truly think this man was fit for you?"

Peter held his breath. There was a long moment of silence. Susan clenched her fists and started shaking and then threw herself at Peter. He braced himself, preparing for a painful blow – he knew from experience just how hard Susan could hit when she'd a mind to – but instead he only felt a hollow thump as his sister's body collided with his chest.

"I'm sorry," Susan choked out between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Susan . . ." Peter put one arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He felt the warmth of her tears begin to soak through his shirt. "Shhh. It's going to be okay."

"N-n-no it's n-not!" Susan cried. "It will n-never be okay!"

"It will. I promise you, it will."

"I j-j-just w-wanted someone else to love me. I just w-w-wanted to move on like C-Caspian did!"

"Oh Susan . . ."

Susan gripped two fistfuls of Peter's shirt and kept her face buried against her brother's shoulder. "I'm s-so sorry, Edmund. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Edmund said without hesitation.

"He didn't hurt you bad, did he? I saw he got a punch in –"

"He didn't even manage to leave a bruise." Edmund stepped closer and clasped Susan's arm, giving her a little shake. "Peter's right you know. You owe it to yourself to find someone better."

"But I've seen the best there can possibly be. And I turned my back to him and walked away." Susan finally looked up, first at Peter then at Edmund. "I d-d-don't deserve better."

"Of course you deserve better! You're our sister!" Edmund snapped, but his gaze quickly softened. "Su . . . you can't just move on because you want to. You can only move on when you're ready to."

Susan hung her head. "I feel like this is the second time I'm losing him," she whispered. "Even though I never truly had him. And I feel so petty about this, but it hurts . . . to know that he moved on and forgot all about me."

"He never forgot you, Susan," Edmund said firmly.

"You can't know that," Susan said with a frown.

"Yes we can," Peter told her. "No one could forget you."

Susan stared at her brothers through glassy eyes for a long moment then buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. Peter hugged her tight again and pressed his lips against her forehead in a kiss, as Edmund wrapped his arms around both of them and lending them both strength. Lucy, unseen until now, piled on to join in the embrace.

They stayed like that for quite awhile. Had anyone seen them, they would have thought it quite odd. But when the children finally broke apart, Susan was no longer weeping though her eyes were red rimmed. There was a change in the room. Peter would have sworn that the difference was almost tangible. The gloom which had been hanging over the four of them since learning of Caspian's death had vanished. Perhaps now they would be able to let go of their sorrow and heal.

And maybe there was a chance that they would have a happy Christmas after all.

End of Chapter Four

Many thanks to the following people for your comments and encouragement:

Miniver and lily ponds – I was a bit worried about how people would react to Caspian having the experience of 66 years while at the same time possessing the heart and curiosity of a child. I'm glad you think I pulled it off.

flyingxdragonx123 – "Caspain" huh? Is that a Freudian slip? Lol :)

RleFay – Glad you're enjoying the story. The Pevensie children aren't going to be kidnapped but there's definitely someone who wants to get their hands on Caspian.

Greyhound Master, mars'mallows, and PenguinsRFunny – Would you guys rather see Caspian learn about the Pevensie children beforehand or get a shock that would've given him a heart attack a month ago when he finds himself face to face with them? The reunion's only a couple chapters away with my outline as it is right now, but if people would prefer the former I might be able to make it work out.

Draco Lover3 and KrystalB2003 – Round worlds definitely kick ass!


	5. Chapter 5

Excerpt From the Diary of Daniel Pevensie

Nov 17, 1944

Excellent news. I was called in to speak with the commander today. He told me that he'd noticed how Caspian and I had grown exceptionally close over the past few weeks and asked me if I'd given any thought as to what is going to happen to him. I confessed that I had but was unable to think of a solution when he offered a most excellent one. He asked me how I would feel about taking Caspian with me when my term of service was over and helping him start a new life with my family.

I spoke with Caspian about it and I swear there was more magic in the smile he gave me than Himmler and his dogs will ever see in their lifetime. The commander has invented a good cover story to explain Caspian to friends and neighbors, and yes, to my family as well though I hate lying to them. We will tell them that Caspian was the son of a British couple raised in Spain who returned to England when war broke out and enlisted, but was injured in an air raid and has lost much of his memory. That should satisfy curiosity all around and explain his ignorance of so many things that should be commonplace as well as his tendency to start at loud noises and large vehicles.

I'm a bit worried at how my family will respond to me bringing a man they'll perceive as a stranger into our house. If they give Caspian a chance I'm sure they'll come to love him as I have, but I can't be certain that they will give him such a chance. I'll write to them directly and let them know that I will be bringing a guest, and pray that they'll accept him without too great a fuss.

Chapter Five

"A letter from Dad just arrived," Edmund announced as he walked into the living room where all three of his siblings were gathered. Lucy sat on the floor drawing pictures of dancing trees. Peter was reading his history book, and Susan was curled up in a chair flipping through an old magazine. At his news all three of them looked up. Peter and Susan seemed genuinely excited, but Lucy only looked mildly interested, and probably only because she knew this was important to her siblings.

"Well?" Peter asked when Edmund did not produce the letter. "Where is it?"

"Where do you think?" Edmund asked. It should have been obvious. "Mum's hogging it."

"You left her alone with it?" Susan demanded. "Have you learned nothing from the last one?"

"Her tears will blot out all the ink and we won't be able to read a word of it." Peter sounded horrified.

"We must rescue it at once!" For a moment the old Susan was back, the queen of Narnia whose smile could rival the brightness and beauty of the dawn.

"Arm yourselves!" Peter said, snatching up Lucy's school bag.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Lucy asked, but Peter ignored her and continued rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. He held the handkerchief up triumphantly.

"Isn't it usually women who wave those before a man goes off to battle?" Edmund teased. "Or perhaps gives it to her knight?"

Susan was on her feet now. She snatched the handkerchief from Peter's unsuspecting hand and took off toward the stairs. "I'll take it as a token of your affection," she called back.

"Hey!" Peter yelped and ran after her.

"Wait for me!" Lucy was suddenly on her feet as well. Edmund was sent spinning into a wall as first Susan, then Peter, and finally Lucy rushed past him like whirlwinds. He laughed and followed them.

Down to the kitchen they raced, expecting to find their mother sitting at the table weeping. Instead she was waltzing about the kitchen, her arms open to some imaginary partner. The four Pevensie children stopped in the doorway and stared.

"Lion's Mane, she's lost it," Lucy whispered as they watched their mother spin.

"Mum?" Peter asked, his voice halfway between the incredulous tone he used when he suspected something was a joke and the careful, soothing cadence he fell into when trying to negotiate with something particularly violent and volatile.

Mrs. Pevensie froze. Edmund would have sworn it took her nearly a full five seconds to start moving again. When she did, she slowly turned toward her children, looking a little embarrassed but nonetheless ecstatic. "My darlings," she whispered, and suddenly rushed toward them.

Lucy squealed and stumbled back. Instinctively, Edmund grabbed her and pulled her even further away from the potential threat, then stepped in front of her, just as Peter put himself in front of all three of them, but Mrs. Pevensie only placed a hand on either side of Peter's face and kissed his forehead.

"Your father's coming home," she whispered.

"What?" Peter gasped.

"When?" Edmund and Susan asked in unison. Lucy clapped her hands together, caught up in the excitement.

"In less than a week," their mother told them. "His train will come in on the first of December."

"That's wonderful," Susan gasped and hugged her mother.

Edmund turned to Lucy, swept her up in his arms, and spun her around. She shrieked in delight. Before he had completed three full rotations, however, Edmund felt someone lift him up around the waist and start to spin him about as he held onto Lucy. "Your turn," Peter told him, laughing breathlessly.

"Careful, children, careful," their mother warned them, but she was laughing as well. "You're going to –"

Peter suddenly lost his balance and sent all three of them careening to the floor in a heap. Edmund twisted sharply and managed to get Lucy out from under him before he hit the ground. That resulted in both Peter and Lucy falling on top of him and knocking the wind out of him.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Peter asked, quickly rolling off him and lifting Lucy up as well.

Edmund coughed twice but grinned up at his brother. "Of course! That wasn't near as bad as the time you hamstringed that giant and it fell right on top of me!"

That set them all off laughing again – even their mother who had no idea what they were talking about. Susan grabbed Edmund by his wrists and pulled him up only to bury him in a hug of her own. Edmund patted her on the back, deciding to tolerate her mushy girlieness in light of the situation.

"Sit down a moment, children," Mrs. Pevensie said, still smiling, only there was something faintly sad in her expression now. "Sit, sit."

They scrambled to obey, and Edmund could tell by the expressions on their faces they all felt the same anxious stab.

"Dad's alright, isn't he?" Peter asked immediately. "He wasn't injured?"

"No, no, your father's fine," Mrs. Pevensie said quickly. "He's perfectly fine, thank God." She gave a little laugh of relief, but that sorrow still shadowed her features. "Your father's made it through this war without a scratch on him . . . but some of his friends weren't so lucky."

The siblings all exchanged glances then looked back at their mother expectantly.

"He's going to be bringing another soldier home with him," she told them softly. "A boy who is only your age, Peter, who was injured but has no family to go home to."

"He can't fight if he's only Peter's age," Lucy protested. "He doesn't meet the age requirement."

"Your father's friend – his name is Ian, Ian Casp – lost his family and was orphaned. He lied about his age and enlisted because he had nowhere else to go, poor dear." Mrs. Pevensie sniffed and blinked several times quickly. "But he was injured in a bombing raid," she continued. "Hit his head so hard he was unconscious for days. Your father said they weren't sure if he'd pull through, but he did . . . except that his mind was damaged. He lost almost all of his memories."

A stunned silence fell over the children.

"How horrible," Lucy whispered at last.

"He was good friends with your father before his accident," said Mrs. Pevensie. "He has nothing now, and your father says he can't just leave him. He hopes that his friend's presence won't upset you –"

"Of course it won't," Peter said immediately.

"Any friend of our father is welcome here," Edmund agreed.

"What kind of beasts would we be if we turned someone such as that away?" Susan added.

Lucy gave a little whimper, drawing all eyes toward her.

"Lucy, dear," Mrs. Pevensie said hesitantly, "Are you all right with your father's friend staying with us for awhile?"

"Oh yes," Lucy said, but looked like she might cry. "I just wish . . . I wish I had a sort of magic potion that I could use to make him all better."

"I wish you did too," Susan told her, "but such things don't exist. Not in our world."

"I know," Lucy said sadly. "I just can't imagine anything worse than forgetting everyone I love and everyone who ever loved me."

"We can't fix the past for him," Edmund said, "but we can fix his future." He sighed deeply and looked at Peter. "I guess I'll be moving in with you."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"Well, someone's got to give up their room," Edmund stated, "and I don't think Ian would much like being in a room with lavender wallpaper or hearts drawn all over the walls."

End of Chapter Five

I'm glad that you'd enjoyed my story enough to keep reading to this point and I've enjoyed hearing your opinions on this piece and what you'd like to happen. Thank you all for your reviews.

RleFay – My story caused you to lose sleep thinking about it? You have no idea what a compliment that is, lol. You're right, the Nazi's do need a reason for their actions, but I think I've got that decently covered.

Fegli – Thanks for pointing out the typos; I'll fix it soon. There's an interlude where you'll get a glimpse of the villains coming up in Chapter 7.

Greyhound Master, PenguinsRFunny, garnetred, Lampostshines, Protector of Canon2, and Kat-Cullen-Kitty – Thanks for letting me know your thoughts on the direction you'd like to see this story take. I think I'm gonna go with the shock and awe route because that will bring about the reunion everyone's been waiting for that much faster. I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed by that. I'll be making updates as frequently as I can.

flyingxdragonx123 – A Freudian slip is when you mean to say (or type) something but accidentally say the wrong word because you were thinking about something else – like calling your boyfriend Ben/William/Skandar after reading an interview with one of them, or typing "Caspain" instead of "Caspian" when you're talking about him getting tortured. I hope you didn't think I was making fun of your spelling – that wasn't my intention at all..

Shining Friendship, Smileyfaceofevil, and KrystalB2003 – My favorite scenes to write are ones with high emotions. I'm glad you think I'm doing it realistically.

Miniver and lily ponds – I'm really pleased you think I did a good job writing Caspian with both mature qualities and childlike innocence. I'm going to be trying something similar with Lucy in a few chapters, letting flashes of the adult queen she used to be shine through. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know how you think that turns out if you notice it.

Draco Lover 3 – If my story inspires you to want a better relationship with your siblings then this fanfic has made a bigger impact than anything I've had published and I'm glad. The hell with what my editor says about this being unprofessional.

Orz, long author's note . . . sorry. I'll try to keep it shorter next time, but I've just got one more thing to say today b/c I know a lot of the people reading this are probably book collectors like myself, and this has got me very excited. Barnes and Noble's having a sale on almost all of their leather-bound classics. I got a gorgeous red leather copy of Dante's Divine Comedy today for less than 16. You can't get the paperback for that price and it's the most beautiful book I've ever owned. All the ones on sale are priced that low, and they've got a bunch of other titles like a compilation of all the Sherlock Holmes stories, The Iliad and The Odyssey, and the collected works of Edgar Allan Poe, Jane Austen, and Lewis Carol (the guy who wrote Alice's Adventures in Wonderland). They said the sale is company-wide and will last through the first week of July, so if anyone's planning on expanding their book collection you might want to check it out. I'll stop carrying on now or I won't have time to admire my new book as much as I want to and still finish tomorrow's chapter, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Excerpt From the Diary of Daniel Pevensie

Nov 28, 1944

I'm writing this on the train to London – there was no time to record my latest good news before. I have been discharged and permitted to return home several days early, and have been running about like mad making preparations and making certain everything is in order with Caspian. We only just managed to acquire travelling papers for him in time to catch the evening train.

My family will be most surprised. There was no way to contact them of course. I have to consider that they might not have even received my last letter, what with the post in such chaos as of late. If that was the case then they will be even more surprised.

The other men were sorry to see me and Caspian go – Caspian more so than me, think. Everyone's taken quite a liking to the young chap. Wrightworth said it wasn't fair me taking home the regiment mascot and Kent made it quite clear that if my wife wouldn't suffer another mouth to feed then Caspian would be coming home to live with his family. I saw him showing Caspian his daughter's photograph and asking him repeatedly if he didn't think she was a great beauty. I think he had his heart set on having Caspian as a son in law.

It would be a lie to say that similar thoughts haven't crossed my own mind. I haven't allowed myself to think on them too seriously, of course, though it is worth mentioning that my Susan is a far cry prettier than Kent's daughter. But I don't know how she or any of my other children are going to react to me, let alone my guest. I'll find out soon. It seems that we are pulling up to the platform now.

Chapter Six

Caspian tugged at the collar of his new coat. It itched. He'd much rather have been wearing the clothes he'd had on when he was snatched out of Aslan's country, but he had to admit those would have stood out dreadfully and he would have been freezing.

There was a hideous screeching noise as the train came to a halt. Caspian winced and covered his ears as he did every time. Several people looked at him oddly, but their expressions changed marginally when they saw he was dressed as a soldier from their world.

"Are you all right?" Pevensie asked, closing the little book he'd been writing in.

"Yes," Caspian told him. "Are we in London?" he asked eagerly.

Pevensie smiled and nodded then slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on."

Caspian returned the smile, picked up his own bag, and began following his friend, careful to stay as close to Pevensie as he could so they would not be separated by the crowd. Caspian had decided that he didn't like train stations. There were so many people and so much noise and the air smelled like burning and those giant metal monstrosities came roaring in and out. They didn't seem to bother anyone else but they grated on Caspian's nerves. Truly the people of this world were of a much more valiant stock than in Narnia.

They escaped the pit which contained the trains only to be confronted by more automobiles – the infernal contraptions called cars. Just the sight of them made Caspian's blood run cold. Even though he knew they were controlled by men the noises they made and the smoke they belched bothered Caspian to no end.

Pevensie led the way through the streets but kept glancing over his shoulder to make certain Caspian was still following him. "Still doing all right?" he asked several times.

Caspian nodded each time and smiled, but the air hurt his chest as he inhaled it and made him start coughing when he drew too deep a breath. Had his youth not been restored he doubted he could have made it very far in that city. "The air here is very thick with smoke," he said finally, when it got to be too much.

Pevensie looked quite happy about that fact. "Welcome to London," he said heartily and laughed.

"It does not cause your lungs pain?" Caspian croaked, surprised.

His friend abruptly stopped laughing. "It hurts yours?" When Caspian nodded he looked worried. "We're not too far from my home," he said after a moment of consideration. "Until then, here." He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and wound it around Caspian's, keeping it high so that before he was finishing, it covered Caspian's nose and mouth. "That should filter out some of it at least. Can you carry on?"

"Of course." Caspian's grin was hidden by the scarf. "Thank you, Pevensie."

"Not at all, Ian Casp," Pevensie told him with another smile.

Ian Casp. The name on the papers that the soldiers had procured for him. His official name now, though until now no one had used it.

"You will not start calling me that all the time, will you?" Caspian asked, alarmed.

"'Course not," Pevensie said quickly. "I said that in jest. You only need to use that name in formal and official situations. We'll tell everyone that Caspian is your nickname and that is what you go by."

That sounded good to him.

They continued weaving their way through the darkening streets and before long came to a stop in front of a house. "This is it," Pevensie said in an odd voice. "This is home."

"It is a very nice house," Caspian said. He didn't know quite else what to say. For several moments they just stood there. Caspian started to grow confused. "Are you not going inside?" he asked at length.

"What? Oh, yes. Of course." Still, Pevensie made no move toward his home.

Caspian blinked at him and waited for almost another full minute. Then he opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead his lungs seized up and he doubled over coughing.

"Caspian?" Pevensie put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Caspian rasped.

"I'm sorry, son. I forgot the smog was aggravating your lungs."

"Smog?" Caspian asked, breathlessly.

"Smoke and fog," Pevensie explained as he pulled him up the walkway to the house. "Smog."

"I see." Caspian pulled the coils of the scarf down before they reached the door so he would not look like a bandit with his face hidden. He managed to compose himself as Pevensie rapped his fist against the wood several times. They waited.

A moment later the door opened. A dark haired woman stood at the threshold. Her eyes fell over Caspian and she seemed confused. Then they moved to Pevensie and she froze.

"Miriam," Pevensie said softly.

"Daniel," the woman whispered. "My God . . ." She covered her mouth with one hand and looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "My God, I've missed you so much!"

Caspian couldn't tell if Pevensie or Miriam moved first, but the next thing he knew they were in each other's arms, holding each other tight. Miriam was crying quietly. Pevensie murmured to her, trying to comfort her.

Feeling like an interloper, Caspian took several steps back and averted his gaze.

"Mum, who is it?" someone asked from within the house.

Caspian's head snapped up at the familiar voice. A young man with tawny golden hair stepped outside. Caspian's breath caught – and for the first time that day it had nothing to do with the smoke and smog.

"It cannot be," he whispered, taking another step back in surprise.

The newcomer didn't pay any mind to Caspian at all. He didn't even seem to see him. His eyes were focused only on Pevensie. "Dad!" he shouted and sprang forward to the older man.

Caspian thought that he must be seeing things. There was no way that the person before him could possibly be –

"Peter!" Pevensie cried out with joy and embraced High King Peter.

He wondered if he was hearing things now too.

"Dad!" a second familiar voice yelled and King Edmund came barreling out of the house as well.

"Father!" cried a voice like a lark song and Caspian's heart contracted in pain. There was no mistaking the sweet tone of Queen Susan. Her voice had haunted Caspian in his dreams for over forty years. Caspian watched in a daze as a young woman as beautiful as a black swan rushed up to Pevensie and clung to his arm.

"Edmund! Susan!" Pevensie was trying to embrace his entire family at once but his arms weren't long enough. There were tears on his face but he looked happier than Caspian had ever seen him. All of them looked happier than Caspian had ever seen them. And despite the fact that he was very pleased at their joy and knew they deserved it, he could not help but feel a bit put out.

Was this what would have happened if he and Rilian had been reunited before he'd grown so old? Would he have been like Pevensie, strong enough to crush his son in a bear hug and lift him off the ground, ten years ago? Would Rilian have been exploding with life, jumping and laughing and crying and clinging to him five years ago? He certainly could have managed something better than just touching the side of his son's face with one shaking hand if they'd been reunited only one year, or even just a month ago.

Even as these thoughts flitted through his mind, Caspian was ashamed of them. He didn't begrudge his friends their happiness and would not let his envy about something that could never be dampen the joy he felt for his friends.

One more person stepped out of the house. A slight figure compared to all the others, stepping forward tentatively. Queen Lucy's eyes flitted over the rest of her family and a shy smile crossed her face. Then something made her look past them. Perhaps Caspian shifted slightly or the setting sun reflected off his hair like a bronze mirror, catching the little girl's attention.

Whatever it was, Queen Lucy looked past the rest of her family and her gaze fell on Caspian. The two locked eyes and Lucy's jaw dropped. Recognition flooded her face and her smile was so bright it was blinding.

"Caspian," she mouthed. Something occurred to her and she took on an impish look. Her mouth moved to form the words, "Ian Casp." She started to giggle.

"Lucy?" Pevensie asked, his voice breaking the spell. "Is that my little Lucy?"

Lucy reluctantly tore her eyes away from Caspian and looked to her father. "Daddy?" she said softly.

Pevensie stepped toward her slowly. "Have you got a hug for your father?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Lucy looked back at Caspian then to her father again. "I remember you," she said softly and stepped forward to hug Pevensie.

"I've missed you, sweetheart," Pevensie said, holding Lucy tightly. "I've missed all of you so much."

"We've missed you too, Dad," said Peter when Lucy didn't answer. She stared over her father's shoulder at Caspian as though she was afraid he would vanish if she took her eyes off him too long. Caspian saw Peter look at his sister curiously, then turn his head to see what it was she was looking at. His eyes met Caspian's and he started in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but his mother spoke first.

"You must be Ian," Mrs. Pevensie said, walking right up to Caspian and throwing her arms around him.

Caspian stiffened in surprise and reflexes took over. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam," he said, offering her a slightly awkward bow the moment she released him.

"So polite," Mrs. Pevensie said. "Daniel didn't tell us you were such a doll."

For one terrifying moment, Caspian feared the woman was going to pinch his cheeks as his evil aunt Prunaprismia had once taken great pleasure in doing. Perhaps Queen Lucy the Valiant sensed this too, for she came to Caspian's rescue at once.

"Mum!" she said, springing forward. "Give him some room!" She was suddenly hanging onto her mother's arm, keeping the older woman at bay. "Remember?" she hissed in a stage whisper. "He was injured."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry, dear," Mrs. Pevensie said, stepping back.

"It is quite all right," Caspian said, but retreated several steps nonetheless.

"Everyone," Pevensie said, hurrying forward and putting a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "This is my comrade in arms Ca –"

"Ian Casp," Mrs. Pevensie interrupted. "We got your letter. Welcome to our home, dear."

Caspian took yet another step back just to be safe then turned his gaze to the Kings and Queens of Old. Lucy continued to smile radiantly at him. The other three all stared at him with varying degrees of shock and disbelief.

End of Chapter Six

Once again, thank you for reading and for all your kind words and suggestions.

Chibified Yokai 101 – You're right. I'll have to think of one way to address that or make it work in the continuity. Maybe giving Caspian post traumatic stress from having to listen to Eustace whine so much on that voyage would work . . . jk, lol.

Protector of Canon2 – Don't worry, he won't be called Ian Casp much. It's just the official pseudonym he'd need to keep people from raising eyebrows when he applies for schools, jobs, marriage licenses, etc . . .

cali-chain – You will never hear me complain about getting too long a review, lol. I really appreciate all your insights and opinions. Hearing what my readers like and dislike helps me figure out how to better my writing. I'll be working with Lucy more in the coming chapters, but I'm going to be trying to angle her character more toward maturity and less toward childish innocence. If you notice this while reading and have the time, I'd very much appreciate it if you let me know how you think it's working.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed: PenguinsRFunny, Miniver, RID3RLVR, RleFay, garnetred, flyingxdragonx123, Lampostshines, GoldnWlf, CaliforniaWriter, zanessa229-6968, narniafanfics, mars'mallows, FalconWing, Draco Lover3, KrystalB2003, and Satan's Spawn 1293.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and with it a look at our bad guys – I hope you weren't anticipating a happy ending right after our heroes were reunited and made explanations to each other. I've got lots more planned. The happily ever after can't come in the middle of the story, damn it!


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude – The Spear of Destiny

The circle had been drawn, the sacrificial blood had been spilled, and the ritual had begun. Himmler could not afford to fail again – not that the last ritual had failed in and of itself.

If his research and runes had been correct, and Himmler was certain they had been, the last spell should have summoned to him a weapon of great power. When the boy first appeared Himmler had been furious. Then he had seen the sword with the lion head pommel hanging in a sheath at the boy's side.

The youth had drawn his weapon and raised it to strike and a great roar had split the air, just like a lion's only a thousand times worse. Had the boy managed to land even a glancing blow with that blade, Himmler was certain he would have perished right then and there. The power of that sword was truly awe inspiring. Thankfully one of Himmler's men shot the boy before that blade could fell, but before Himmler could claim his prize those bedamned Allied soldiers had arrived.

Now Himmler was trying again – and there would be no interference.

He could tell the spell was working but the magic seemed to be acting differently this time. Before there had been warmth and bright light radiating from the standing stones he'd used as a gateway. Now there was a gloomy sort of haze hanging about the stone arch which they were using instead, and the temperature had plummeted. Mist swirled beneath the arch, an eerie grayish white color that seemed to be taking form.

Himmler stepped forward, careful not to slip on the frozen blood liberally covering the ground. A cruel smile crossed his face as he saw the shape that had materialized beneath the arch.

It was a short, slender spear with a head of what appeared to be ice or frosty crystal. It rested point down, piercing the otherwise solid stone beneath it, and emanated a maleficent sort of power.

"Now here is a weapon," Himmler declared. He reached for the spear but his hand came up short as it connected with a sheet of ice so clear it was nearly invisible. "What's this?"

It was then that he saw the woman.

X

X

X

Chapter Seven

Dinner that night was the most memorable and most amusing one Lucy had ever experienced – and when one took into account all the feasts and festivals she'd attended during her reign in Narnia, that was saying something.

No one knew quite what to do. Lucy's siblings were too shocked at the sight of Caspian to even speak at first. Then the moment in which they should have said something had already passed and they were all being bustled inside by their mother. Lucy could tell from the looks on the others' faces that they didn't know if the young man their father had brought home was truly Caspian or merely a lookalike. They'd missed the flash of recognition that had struck both Caspian and Lucy like lightning, that spark of magic where the two friends had seen each other for who they really were.

And now they didn't know what to think anymore than they knew what to do, yet the general, unspoken consensus seemed to be that mum was the word in front of the parents. Lucy knew what they were thinking. If the dashing young soldier their father had brought home was indeed Caspian then there would be quite a bit of explaining to do, much of it dealing with subjects that had always been forbidden in front of their mother. If he wasn't Caspian and they started treating him as though he was . . . well some explanations would have to be contrived rather quickly and they risked perhaps frightening a traumatized victim of war and causing their father to think them all mad.

Sitting down around the table was an awkward affair. Their father took a seat beside their mother. All of the children, Caspian included, hesitated, as though unsure where they belonged. All of the children except Lucy. She pulled up a stool and put it right beside her usual chair. "Ian can have my seat and sit between me and Edmund!' she said happily. Edmund, she decided, was the next safest person to have beside Caspian. He was the fastest thinker and the best among them at putting up a front to make others believe nothing was wrong.

Lucy grabbed Caspian's arm and began pulling him toward the table.

"Lucy!" Susan said sharply at the same moment their father started to say, "Ian actually would rather be called –"

"It is all right," Caspian said quickly, cutting them both off.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Susan and pulled Caspian the rest of the way to the table.

"Lucy," their mother hissed. "Remember what I told you about bothering strangers –"

"But he's not a stranger, Mum," Lucy protested. "You said he was going to live with us and we must treat him as we would our brother."

"You did say that," Edmund agreed. His voice gave away nothing, but his eyes were bright with mischief. Susan was looking on with a sort of horror, though, and Peter appeared to be completely baffled.

"I would like that," Caspian said softly. "I never before had siblings."

"Oh." Mrs. Pevensie gave the young man a sad smile. "I'm sorry, dear."

Edmund took a seat on the other side of Caspian. Susan and Peter exchanged glances then Peter moved to sit between his father and Edmund and Susan sat between Lucy and her mother. Susan shot Caspian a long, wistful look, but the moment he started to turn his gaze toward her, her eyes snapped to the floor.

Attempts at making conversation did not go very well. War didn't make a very good topic to discuss over dinner. Some halfhearted attempts to talk about school were made but no one was interested in that except their father. The worst was when Mrs. Pevensie forgot herself and asked "Dear Ian" about his family. The silence that followed was deafening.

"I . . . had no siblings as I said before," Caspian answered at length, "and my parents . . . I do not remember them."

"So . . ." Peter had his brow scrunched like he was thinking too hard. "You fought in the war," he said to Caspian. "What was it like? Er – I mean –"

"Peter Pevensie!" their mother snapped. "Mind what you are saying!"

"Sorry!" Peter said quickly. "I just wanted to know – I was going to ask –" He stopped talking. "Sorry," he muttered again.

"You need not apologize so much," Caspian told them. "I am very grateful to your hospitality."

"And we're glad to have you here!" Lucy said cheerfully. "We're glad you're home too, Daddy," she added, hoping it didn't sound like too much of an afterthought. In reality though . . . well it was an afterthought. She didn't know the man who sat on the other side of the table, even if he did have Peter's eyes and Edmund's mouth. The boy beside her though was a dear friend.

It was very entertaining watching the others acting so careful, never knowing what they could or couldn't say without upsetting or confusing someone. Lucy knew she probably shouldn't have found it so amusing, but she couldn't help it. But when the meal finally came to an end she was ready for it.

"Mum, why don't you and Dad go upstairs and catch up?" she asked. "I'm sure you have much to talk about." She knew from the looks on both her parents' faces that talking was amongst the last things they would do once they finally got the chance to be alone together, but she also knew she wasn't supposed to know that. Looking young had its advantages. She could make the suggestions everyone else wanted to make but no one would for fear of being crude.

Mr. Pevensie looked longingly at his wife then at his children and Caspian, frowning.

"We'll take care of Ian," Lucy promised. "And of clean up. Go on, go," she said, making shooing motions toward her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie needed little more encouragement. Lucy smiled as she watched them go and when she was quite certain they were finally gone she leapt at Caspian, knocking her stool over in her haste and wrapping her arms about his neck.

Her momentum was greater than she'd anticipated – she hit Caspian with enough force to knock his chair over and they both fell to the floor. Lucy didn't care though, and neither did Caspian if his glowing eyes were anything to go by.

"You're alive!" she said as loudly as she dared. She tried to grab a hold of his shoulders but ended up grabbing a handful of his shirt in one hand and his hair in the other. "This is wonderful, Caspian!"

"Lucy!" Peter and Susan both said in shock. Peter quickly tried to pry his little sister off of their guest, but Lucy refused to let go.

"Ah!" Caspian yelped as a handful of his hair was yanked so hard that he was actually pulled into a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry," Susan said as she tried to dislodge Lucy from her position on top of Caspian and his chair. "Our sister – she's –"

"Not usually like this," Peter finished.

"Stop it!" Lucy cried. "Caspian doesn't mind! Let me go!"

"Lucy, he's not Caspian," Susan snapped.

Peter redoubled his attempts to lift Lucy off Caspian. "We're very sorry about –"

"I already told your Majesties," Caspian said, with an impish grin on his face despite his teeth being clenched against the pain of having his hair being ripped out of his head, "you need not apologize."

Peter abruptly let go of Lucy. Caspian gasped as her full weight fell on his chest. "Oww."

"I knew it was you!" Lucy grinned down at him. Caspian just laughed breathlessly.

"Get off of the old man, Lu," Edmund said, hooking her underneath her arms and lifting her up. He gave Caspian a good natured smile. "With our luck you'll have broken his hip."

Lucy laughed but didn't offer any struggle against Edmund. Peter bent down and held out a hand to his friend. Caspian took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I am not elderly anymore –" he started to say, but once again the air was forced out of his lungs as Peter crushed him in a bear hug.

"Sorry," Peter said, loosening his grip a bit. "It's just . . . been a very long time, old friend."

Caspian returned the embrace with strength no feeble old man could have possessed. "You have no idea," he said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"C-Caspian?" Susan asked.

Peter released their friend and stepped aside so Susan could come closer.

"Is it really you?" Susan asked. She moved so that she was standing no more than a foot away from him.

For a moment Caspian only stared at her mutely. Then he nodded and held out his hand to her. Susan raised her own hand and very slowly started to move it toward his. Abruptly, she froze as though she was afraid to touch Caspian, as though she feared her hand would sink through his and she'd find he was nothing more than a ghost. She actually started to pull back, but Caspian didn't let her. He caught her hand in his, gently, but firmly, and raised it high enough to brush his lips against her knuckles. Only then did he release her. Susan let her hand drop limply to her side and for a moment she could only stare at Caspian.

Then Susan's face contorted in a sudden rage. Lucy thought her sister was going to hit Caspian. Apparently Peter did as well, because he tried to put himself between them, but it quickly became clear that Caspian was not the target of Queen Susan the Gentle's ire.

"I am going to _kill_ Eustace!"

End of Chapter Seven

X

X

X

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will look for the next one tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and especially everyone who reviewed.

RID3RLVR – I try to be realistic in my writing (as far as suspension of belief goes). Thank you for letting me know what you thought I could do to have made this scene seem more real. I will keep it in mind when writing in the future. :)

Chibified Yokai 101 and lily ponds – I considered whether or not Caspian would know the Pevensies' last name before I started writing, but I think that their surname is said out loud only one or two times in the entire book series, twice in the first movie, and I can't recall if it was ever said in the second movie. It's very possible that their last name could have made it into Narnia history, but since they had much cooler names/titles, I was hoping people would assume that that was an obscure bit of Narnian law . . . well, Susan's title wasn't so cool. I could see her using her real last name more. Queen Susan the Gentle? Weak! I'd have held out for Queen Susan the Violent if it were me . . .

flyingxdragonx123 – My editor said that I should be hanged for writing fanfiction and now you want to tie me up and throw me in a pit of fire? Wow, writing fanfiction is dangerous, even without worrying about copyright issues, lol.

Ivee Waterlilly – By the time my computer finally brings up reviews, I've usually written part of the next chapter. Suggestions 2 and 3 will be considered though, and if you have any other ideas I'd love it if you shared them.

Miniver – Thank you for yet another helpful review. I'm particularly interested in how Lucy comes across because I'm working on an original project with a character who's similar in several respects, so if there's anything you think noteworthy at all, good or bad, if you have the time I'd really appreciate you mentioning it.

Also, many thanks to zanessa229-6968, Satan's Spawn 1293, garnetred, RleFay, Lampostshines, Greyhound Master, mars'mallows, Shella, Draco Lover3, Cassie89, and Fegli.


	8. Chapter 8

Interlude – The White Witch

For hundreds of years – or perhaps it was only minutes – Jadis had existed elsewhere, neither awake nor asleep, alive nor dead, for who ever heard of a witch that really died, after all? There was always a way to get them back and at last Jadis' time had come.

She opened her eyes to the sight of a light haired man in spectacles stepping toward her. This wasn't unfamiliar to Jadis. Though everything since was a blur she could remember the last time she'd been summoned. Another man had stood before her, far younger and rather more handsome than the one in front of her now. Much stronger of heart as well, Jadis realized as she looked through the man's eyes and into his soul.

This man, this Heinrich Himmler, was a kindred spirit to the witch. On Charn he would have done well if he'd been born into the high class. He might have even been able to work his way up the ranks all the way to Jadis' inner circle. Of course he wouldn't have lasted very long after that. None of her advisors had ever served in that position longer than a month. Himmler, in his current position, wouldn't even make a good lackey. He was another man's creature and a pretender of magic, seeking to summon forth weapons from other worlds in order to destroy his own.

Disappointment lashed through the witch as she remembered her last brush with consciousness and the two young men whose wills she'd twisted and bent 'til they were nearly broken. She would have relished the chance to corrupt their pure hearts. Either one of them would have been a challenge which would have made it all the more sweet when she finally succeeded and utterly destroyed him, body and soul.

Yet as she stared into Himmler's eyes, picking out the details of his plans and wrinkling her nose in disgust at his undisciplined, uneconomical, utterly harebrained schemes of how he might find favor in the eyes of his beloved tyrant, Jadis saw something which interested her greatly. It seemed that she was not the first person Himmler and his band of fools had accidentally summoned alongside the weapons they were seeking. A certain dark haired, dreamy eyed prince was the first person to have been magically abducted. It seemed that perhaps Jadis would get another chance at one of the little fishes who'd managed to wriggle out of her net.

Himmler stepped forward, fixing a disdainful look upon the witch. The man had eyes only for her weapon. That might have been a problem had the ground beneath the witch not been liberally soaked in human blood. The foolish man! Now there was no need for seduction, no need for temptation to convince the Son of Adam to set her free.

The ice around her shattered, an explosion of diamonds which knocked all of the pathetic humans backwards, casting many of them to the ground. Slivers and shards of frozen water cut through their skin, causing them to bleed from a thousand small cuts, none of them deadly but all of them painful.

One of the men – not their leader – recovered much quicker than the others. He snatched up his weapon and pointed it at her, but Jadis was faster. She snapped her wand toward him and a bolt of blue light shot out. It hit the man's arm and the soldier staggered. His scream of pain split the air like a wild animal's cry. He would never use that hand again, Jadis knew – she had frozen the entire limb through and through.

She remembered a time long ago when she had visited this world. It had been a warmer season then and she had been almost powerless. But now it was winter, the ripest time for a witch of her caliber to wrap her long pale fingers around the delectable fruit that this world was, and to sink her nails through its skin until its sweet juices burst forth like blood.

The tongue that these foolish men, these Nazis used was familiar to Jadis. During her reign in Narnia it had been used to some extend by the Black Dwarves.

"You will cease this foolishness and subjugate yourselves to my mercy at once," Jadis told them. "Or I will drive a spike of ice deep into your heart and freeze you from the inside out." A cold smile crept over her face. "And then I will kill you."

Chapter Eight

"That lying little _bastard_!"

Caspian frowned at Susan. He didn't understand her sudden anger. "But what has Lord Eustace done wrong?" he asked, fearful for the wellbeing of his son's savior.

"He –" Susan put one hand to her chest as though she needed to catch her breath. Her voice wavered when she spoke again. "He told us that you were dead."

His friends' rather strong reactions to his appearance suddenly made sense. He wondered how he was supposed to explain to them what exactly happened. "I . . ." Caspian glanced from face to face taking in the different expressions. Peter looked just as irate, and had the high king had a sword in his hand, Caspian felt certain he would have been charging off to mete out vengeance. But Eustace had done Caspian a great service and Caspian could not allow them to think this way any longer than it took him to put a stop to it. "I was dead," he told them quickly.

Caspian couldn't have shocked them any better if he'd drenched them all with ice water.

"What happened?" Edmund asked at last.

"You're alive now, aren't you?" Lucy asked, her voice suddenly a scared little squeak.

Caspian nodded quickly. "Aslan restored me and we journeyed to his country. Something happened just as we reached the border of his kingdom. We were separated and I found myself in this world."

"How did you meet our dad?" Peter wanted to know.

"I – He – When I was wrested from Aslan's side I stumbled through a sort of stone door, much like the tree door Aslan created when you left Narnia on your last visit." This was directed to Peter and Susan, of course. "I found myself surrounded by strange men who wore insignias of crosses with hooked edges. Then I found myself cut off from Aslan. I drew my sword to fight but one of them shot me with his cylindrical crossbow-type contraption. I fell to the ground in a sort of daze. Your father and his comrades saved me from those men."

"Germans?" Edmund asked.

Caspian nodded. "Your father called them that and some other names. I don't understand it all. Your world is so foreign to me, but wonderful still. Why did you never tell me about the Deep Magic of gravity which holds your round world together? It is the most miraculous thing –"

"Where were you shot?" Susan demanded.

He touched the side of his head, just above his temple. "I was merely grazed."

"What do you plan to do now that you're here?" Peter wanted to know.

"I . . . I do not know," Caspian confessed. "My first thought was to try to find a way back to Aslan's country, but –"

"No! Don't go!" Lucy cried.

Caspian held up a hand to calm her. "But if Aslan intended for me to be there now he would have fetched me back. He might not have planned for me to come here, but I believe he intends for me to stay for now."

"You don't want to go back to Narnia?" Peter asked.

Caspian shook his head. "You don't understand," he told them. "I died. My time there is over."

"But your son." Susan said, her voice thick with emotion.

It surprised Caspian that she knew of Rilian already, but in hindsight he realized that it shouldn't have. If Eustace told them of his death of course he would have told them about his son.

"Is it true?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide and round. "You have a son?"

"I do." Caspian met her gaze evenly. "It is his time to rule now and I swear to you, Narnia is in good hands."

"And you have a wife?" Susan demanded.

This wasn't exactly how Caspian would have preferred his story to be revealed, but it seemed the choice was not his. "I took a star's daughter as my bride," he said, looking at each of the kings and queens of old in turn, trying not to fix his gaze on Susan any longer than the rest of them. It suddenly occurred to him that they might not know exactly what that statement truly meant, but before he could start to explain, Susan spoke.

"Did you love her?" Susan asked.

Caspian did not hesitate and answered unashamedly. "Yes."

"Then don't you want to find your way back to her?" Susan demanded. "How can you be content to stay here when she –"

"She is the one who left me!" Caspian didn't intend to snap but the anger and the pain that he had kept inside for so many years suddenly broke through.

"I don't think she could exactly help being murdered," Susan hissed.

"Susan!" Her siblings were all looking at her in dismay.

"She was a star's daughter!" Caspian reminded them. When nothing in their expressions changed he realized for certain that they did not know what that meant. "Her father had already returned to his place in the sky," he explained. "Her spirit went to join him. She could have returned once her soul had recovered, had she chosen . . . but she did not." Caspian's vision blurred with unshed tears. He averted his gaze, hoping that his friends would not notice. "Our marriage vows were only until death did we part."

"Oh . . . Caspian . . ." Lucy whimpered. Caspian felt a thump as Lucy collided with him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was a very long time ago," Caspian murmured, fighting to compose himself. He couldn't help resting one hand on the top of Lucy's head as a memory of his son embracing him the very same way flitted through his mind.

"So you're here to stay?" Lucy asked.

"For now," he told them. "If I am still welcome here . . ."

"Of course," Susan whispered. "And Caspian . . . I'm sorry."

"Your Majesty need not apologize," Caspian said, yet again, but he did not look at her as he spoke. He didn't have the strength to meet her eyes. Not tonight . . .

"Come on," Peter said, suddenly at his side again. He clasped Caspian's shoulder, giving him a slight shake. "You're about to fall asleep on your feet. I'll show you where you're staying."

Caspian neither resisted nor looked up as he was led from the room.

End of Chapter Eight

X

X

X

RleFay – Jadis' lineage is actually part of what influenced the idea for this fic. The parts in the Magician's Nephew where they talked about Atlantis also helped inspire it, because some of the Ahnenerbe thought that the Aryan homeland and Atlantis were the same thing.

Caleon – I actually usually write epic fantasy. I've spent the past three years investing most of my time for writing on a couple of dead end projects and put my personal projects on hold for them, so I'm a little bitter about people telling me what I can't write these days, though I should probably stop making cynical comments about my editors, lol. I'm glad you think I handle the emotional scenes well. I've actually never been interested in writing romance though. A number of my stories have had romantic plotlines, but I wouldn't want to have to sacrifice all the other relationships like friendship and siblinghood for the sake of just one romantic relationship like a woman who tried to get me to write romance said I needed to. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Miniver and cali-chan – Thanks for the feedback on Lucy. It's very helpful and you guys are great!

KrystalB2003 – I hate the way Susan ends up in the books too and I always felt that there was a lot that CS Lewis didn't show in the books that detracted from the story. To me, Susan's transformation was completely unrealistic. For a class project once, several of my classmates and I acted out a "missing scene" from The Last Battle (well, I wasn't one of the actors but I wrote the script), a conversation between Lucy and Susan before Lucy left with her brothers to go to the train platform. The scene basically emphasized that Susan wasn't really a disbeliever but was denying that she believed as her way of coping and nearly made our teacher start crying (It was the B movie rate acting, I'm sure). That doesn't have much to do with anything, but I'd forgotten all about that until I read your review, lol.

Also thank you to: Ella Kelly, cassie89, zanessa229 6968, Queen Red Rum, Satan's Spawn 1293, Lightblinde, mars'mallows, liz22463, maristelle, garnetred, flyingxdragonx123, RID3RLVR, kimidragon, Kat-Cullen-Kitty, Smileyfaceofevil, Draco Lover3, Pessimist-Piratee, Narnia's Protector, and breebree33. I enjoy hearing what you think of my story. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Nov 29, 1944

The rest of my household lies resting. It is nearly an hour past midnight but I feel as though dawn has just broken. All is right in my world for the first time in longer than I can remember.

I've just finished walking from room to room checking on my children. All of my children. My family has welcomed Caspian with open arms. When I opened the door to Edmund's old room, which Miriam told me he gave up voluntarily the day they received my letter, I found Caspian sleeping with a large stuffed mouse, which I can only assume belongs to Lucy, resting on his chest.

Susan and Lucy were asleep when I checked their rooms as well, though Peter and Edmund were awake. I heard them whispering before I opened the door. At its first creak they immediately feigned sleep. I did not let them know that I knew they were pretending. I did not want to have a conversation which might cause them to lose sleep, even though I can't bear to fall into slumber myself. I have dreamed of coming home and finding things this perfect so many times, but to be here, awake, surrounded by those I love, is so much better. Even if I were to fall asleep and dream of things exactly as they are right now, down to the last detail, the reality is so much better. I'd much rather sit like this forever, in the knowledge that I am awake and this is real than to dream the sweetest dream ever dreamt.

Chapter Nine

"Susan, wake up."

Susan groaned and rolled over, trying to cling to the dream that was quickly fleeting. In her mind she could still see Caspian dressed in a modern soldier's uniform lifting her hand. She could almost feel the butterfly softy touch of his lips against her knuckles, could almost smell hay and leather and sunshine all blended together to form that sweet scent that saturated his hair.

"Susan."

"Go away," she murmured.

"I can't do that," Peter told her. "Come on, get up. We need to talk . . . before Caspian wakes up."

At that Susan's eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast that only reflexes honed in battle saved Peter from the pain of their foreheads colliding.

"It truly happened?" Susan demanded, oblivious to how close she'd come to giving them both headaches. "Caspian is really here?"

Peter smiled. "You thought it a dream too?" When she nodded he gave a cheerful laugh. "Even when I woke up and saw Ed in the nest of blankets he's set up in my room I still couldn't believe it either. I had to go and check with my own eyes that he was here – though I don't advise you to. If Mum were to see she'd be very put off and who knows what Dad would do?"

"Do you think Dad knows?" Susan asked. "How much do you think Caspian told him?"

Her brother shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Last night Caspian made it sound as though Dad saw him come into our world, but that doesn't mean Dad knows just what he saw. We're going to have to . . . well, coordinate, I guess, and find out just what happened and what he knows before we tell Dad anything. Otherwise . . ."

"He might send Caspian away." Susan hated the thought but knew it was a likely possibility.

"Or think us mad and have us locked up in an asylum," Edmund said from the door. "Either way, the results are undesirable."

"So we keep up the act from last night just like before," Lucy piped in. "Until we have a chance to get the story straight with Caspian."

"We should let him sleep," Susan said with a yawn. "He looked very . . . tired last night."

"He looked very heartbroken last night," Lucy corrected as she perched herself on the edge of Susan's bed. "You were a beast to him, Susan."

"I know," Susan told them. "I feel awful."

"Well you should," Lucy said firmly. "You must remember that even though it hasn't been two years since you last saw him, he's lived a full lifetime and probably spent more time being sad than we've spent alive even if you count our years in Narnia."

Susan hung her head.

"That's enough, Lu," Peter said. His voice was not unkind but it was firm. "None of us were quite prepared for last night. We've all had time to think about what his being here means and our heads are all clearer this morning."

"Sorry Susan," Lucy said quickly.

"You spoke the truth," Susan told her. She paused. "Do you think . . . do you think he's going to be all right?"

"I think he already is all right," Edmund said. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it.

"But he lost everything," Susan whispered.

"He's stronger than you give him credit for," Edmund insisted. "And I'd wager that Aslan's given him back as much as he's lost, if not more."

"Eustace did say he got to see his son before he died," Lucy reminded her. "And now he's got his youth back too . . . as well as a chance to be with someone who will love him until death do they part and after."

Susan shook her head. "He has a wife, Lucy."

"Had a wife," Lucy corrected.

"Apparently death annuls marriage," Edmund added.

"And his son?" Susan demanded.

"As long as you don't mind a stepson, how is it an issue?"

"Well what about the fact that he is 60 years older than me?"

Peter decided to put in his two bits. "It's not as bad as 1300."

"Besides, your math is off," Edmund told her. "If you take into account that –"

"That's not the point!" Susan flung her arms up in frustration. "He lived a full life. He moved on a long time ago. He and I –"

"Have a second chance," Lucy cut her off. "You shouldn't waste it."

"He put me from his mind long ago," Susan tried to tell them. "There's no reason he –"

"You obviously didn't see the way he was looking at you last night," Edmund said.

"Enough, all you," Peter said finally. "Susan has quite a bit more to think about than any of us where Caspian's concerned. She doesn't have to have it all figured out right now."

Susan shot her oldest brother a grateful look.

"Could the two of you please let Susan and I talk alone for a few minutes?" Peter asked. "I don't remember calling a council."

Edmund nodded and eased the door open. Lucy hesitated for a moment before following and closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, once their younger siblings' footsteps had died away.

"I don't know." Susan swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her robe on over her nightgown. "I don't think I've quite been able to convince myself that this is really happening."

"And have you figured out how you feel about him?"

She shook her head miserably.

"You don't have to rush this," Peter said, sitting down beside her. "Try to see things the way they really are instead of just seeing them the way they seem."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well . . ." Peter scratched the back of his head in a slightly self-conscious manner. "Let's look at the time thing again. I mean . . . how much time have the two of you really spent together?"

"Well, when we parted I suppose we'd only known each other about a week." Susan wrung her hands as she realized just how absurd that sounded. "But it wasn't . . . we weren't merely . . ." She shook her head again and resisted the urge to moan in frustration. "There was something between us. Something that –"

Peter held up a hand to silence her. "I know. I could see it. We all could. And if you don't mind me saying so . . . I think whatever it was is still there."

Susan managed a wry smile at that. "I was rather afraid of that."

"It does complicate the issue." Peter looked as though he was about to sigh, but changed his mind. "But let's continue to put it in perspective. How much time has passed since you parted?"

"Not quite two years for me. Fifty or more for him if he was as old as Eustace thought he was."

Peter nodded. "Like Lucy said, he's lived a lifetime. I don't think he'll feel the need to rush into anything . . ."

That was true, Susan realized, and suddenly it was much easier to breathe. "I've been being silly, haven't I?"

"No," Peter said earnestly. "You got a rather big shock. We all did." A rueful smile crept over his face. "Caspian showing up on our doorstep was one of the very last things I ever expected to happen. But I'm glad he did."

"Me too," Susan told him. She hadn't realized just how true those words were until she spoke them.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yes?" Susan called, tying the belt of her robe and standing.

The door opened a crack and Edmund peeked in. "I thought you'd want to know that Caspian just woke up. Lucy's gone down to the kitchen to start breakfast – Mum and Dad aren't up yet."

"But it's nearly midmorning." Susan frowned at the sun streaming through the window.

"Yeah." Susan missed the look of discomfort that crossed Edmund's face.

"What on earth could they be doing?" she wondered out loud.

"I'm trying not to think about it actually," Edmund said with a shudder and closed the door.

Susan blinked and then it came to her. "Oh." She covered her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

Peter shook his head. "I'll just go wait in the kitchen," he said and hurried after his brother.

X X X

When Caspian awoke he blinked against the haze of golden light that streamed into the room and took a deep breath. Then he clenched those of his teeth that remained and braced one hand against the mattress to help him sit up, waiting for the pain in his back to flare up and the scars on his stomach and side to start aching as his skin and muscles stretched them.

Even after nearly a month it still came as a surprise that his body was completely devoid of aches and pains. For only the briefest of moments he was confused, then memory came flooding back to him and the same ecstatic smile that graced his face every morning crept back into place. The previous night's frustration and sorrow seemed so foreign now that it was morning and everything was so bright. There was so much to marvel at. He was in the land of the Kings and Queens of Old. His friends had been restored to him – or perhaps it was more that he had been restored to his friends. Either way, they were together again and they all had their youth and health and Caspian had never felt so carefree in his life.

He shifted so that he could stand, but something fell from the bed which caught his attention. His eyes sparkled as he picked up the item that had fallen to the floor. It was a sort of doll shaped like a mouse, with a long thin cord for a tail and a headband with a red feather in it sewn around its head.

"Have we met before?" Caspian asked the toy, grinning unabashedly.

"Caspian? Are you awake?" said a familiar voice just outside his door.

"Yes," he answered immediately and the door opened. Lucy and Edmund peeked inside hesitantly, and if it was possible, Caspian's smile grew even brighter. He turned toward them and held out his arms slightly. That was all the invitation Lucy needed. She bolted inside and jumped at Caspian. He caught the young queen and spun her around twice before setting her down. "Good morning, Queen Lucy. Good morning, King Edmund."

"Why so formal?" Edmund asked as he stepped into the room, but there was no trace of irritation or discontent in his face.

"Why not?" Caspian returned.

"Fair point," Edmund conceded. He stepped forward to clasp Caspian's hand. "Sleep all right?"

"Wonderfully," Caspian answered. He picked up the mouse doll which he'd dropped when he'd lifted Lucy and went down on one knee to hand it back to her. "It is good to know I was well guarded as I slept."

Lucy giggled like the child she appeared to be and hugged Caspian again, ignoring the toy. When she stepped back, however, her face was different. Caspian could see a sort or wrongness in it – not to say there was anything wrong with Lucy or that at that moment she was anything other than radiantly happy. It only took Caspian a moment to realize what it was he'd thought was off. There was wisdom in Lucy's face. She knew things no mere child could have known. She'd seen pain and known loss and knew how quickly the wheel of fortune could turn and topple someone then crush them beneath it as it rolled over them, but that knowledge didn't diminish the joy she was feeling at that moment. She knew how to cherish.

A glance at Edmund revealed that same wisdom, and had Caspian been able to see his reflection, he would have seen it in his own face as well.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked. "How does breakfast sound?"

"Excellent."

"I'll go get it started. Come down to the kitchen as soon as you're ready." Lucy didn't so much spin as twirl toward the door then shot into the hall like an arrow.

"Don't let Mum catch you cooking without supervision," Edmund said before she could get too far. "The last thing you want is to land extra chores today of all days."

"You'd help me if I did, but I won't," Lucy said wickedly. "Mum and Dad are still in bed."

Edmund closed his eyes. "This is true," he said and then Lucy was gone. "Well," he told Caspian, "I'll leave you to finish getting ready. See you over breakfast."

Caspian tucked his shirttails into his trousers, put on a pair of stockings, and ran a comb through his hair before heading downstairs. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were already there, Edmund in his seat from the night before while Lucy and Peter stood before the stove, making full use of the wonder that was electricity to cook eggs. He started to wander over to watch but Edmund motioned him toward the table.

"They don't need any more help," he said, tapping his fingers on the table top, looking slightly bored.

"I wanted to watch," Caspian explained and looking longingly toward the stove.

"You want to watch them fry eggs?"

Caspian nodded.

The corner of Edmund's mouth turned upward. "Well then, by all means . . ." He gave a slight bow even though he was still seated.

"Sorry Caspian, we've just finished," Lucy apologized, turning away from the stove. She skipped nimbly out of Peter's way as he carried a large pan full of scrambled eggs and potatoes to the table.

"Perhaps another day," Caspian said, not too put out. Edmund nodded to the chair that Caspian had used the previous night so Caspian sat. Lucy pulled the stool she'd sat on the night before away from the table then hopped into the chair Susan had occupied. Peter started to sit down between them but Lucy gave a loud, throaty cough, and Peter suddenly changed his mind and sat on the other side of Edmund.

"Have a decent night's rest, Caspian?" Peter asked as Lucy began serving everyone.

"I slept very soundly, thank you," Caspian answered, "and I like your world very much."

That caused some raised eyebrows from his friends, which Caspian didn't quite understand but he didn't have time to dwell on it for at that moment Susan entered. He quickly stood up, nearly knocking over his chair in his haste to show proper respect.

Susan paused, her eyes seeking out Caspian's. He only managed to hold her gaze for a moment before he had to look away, remembering her anger the previous night. He still didn't think it had been justified, but he had no desire to ruin the day by starting it off with a fight.

"You don't need to do that, you know," Peter told him.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Stand when a woman enters a room," Edmund explained. "No one will think you're chivalrous or well mannered – they'll just think you're weird."

"Edmund," Lucy admonished.

"Sorry, but it's true, mate." Edmund grabbed a hold of Caspian's sleeve and pulled him back down. Caspian didn't resist.

"Good morning, Caspian," Susan said softly. She hesitated for a moment then sat down in the empty seat between him and Lucy.

"Good morning, Queen Susan," Caspian returned.

"You can't go around doing that either, by the way," Edmund stated. "Not unless you want people thinking you're mental."

"Mental?"

"Mad," Peter translated.

"We're not royalty here," Susan added. Caspian didn't look at her but could almost feel her eyes burning into him like blue flames. "You must only refer to us by our real names and not our titles."

"As you wish," Caspian acquiesced. Then he forced aside his trepidations. "But you must call me Caspian. Not that horrendous anagram your father's commanding officer contrived."

"Ian Casp," Peter said, laughter in his voice.

"Yes, High King?" Caspian asked, turning toward his friend and letting his own amusement show.

"All right, point taken. We won't call you that if you won't call us by our titles."

Caspian nodded. "I accept those terms."

"Then that's one thing that's been decided," stated Edmund. "Perhaps we can now move to the important issue?"

"Right," Peter agreed, suddenly growing serious.

"Is something wrong?" Caspian asked, worried. He hoped he had not somehow given offense. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Peter said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. We just need to know . . . what all did you tell our dad? How much about Narnia does he know?"

End of Chapter Nine

X

X

X

Than you everyone who reviewed, including: zanessa229-6968, SongOfRoland, Greyhound Master RID3RLVR, ray1, flyingxdragonx123, breebree33, garnetred, Queen Red Rum, Amazing Blui, Solitarie42

RleFay, lizz22463, Satan's Spawn1293, kimidragon, mars'mallows – I'm glad you're all curious about how things are going to play out between Susan and Caspian, and I hope I manage to work it out in a way that will be acceptable to everyone. Right now Chapter 11 is slated to have the two of them straighten a few things out. I don't want to give too much away and spoil it for you, but just remember the belief that Caspian shared with Mr. Pevensie at the end of Chapter 3 – real love doesn't change.

Fegli and cali-chan – The journal entries aren't going to stop, but now that several chapters are taking place within the same day, they're going to be interspersed with interludes and relevant flashbacks that will (hopefully) pull the whole story together.

Miniver – Do you think I could make Jadis hold attention better by having her commit more acts of random violence or less violence but more malignant premeditation? Or some other way? I'm always looking for ways to improve my villains. And I wish Lewis had done a little more by way of developing his characters in our world too. The whole point of having them go on adventures in Narnia was supposedly so that they could live better in their world, but I never felt that he really showed it . . . And was it just me, or did anyone else keep expecting someone in the movie to shout "This is Narnia!" especially during that battlefield scene where the ground collapses and people kept getting knocked down into the pit?

cali-chan (again, lol) – Thanks, once again, for all your insight. Your comments help me see a lot of things I didn't think of before and I'm always very grateful for them.

Draco Lover3 – Yeah, wait 'til Jadis realizes she can get at both those little fishes! Poor Caspian? Oh, you have no idea . . .

Also, Historical Note: By calling Jadis' want the Spear of Destiny I'm not trying to say that it's THE Spear of Destiny, the real one which pierced Christ's side. I'm one of the people who believe that either that spearhead was melted down to form Charlemagne's sword since, as far as cryto-history goes, that makes the most sense, or it fell into the possession of the Templers who hid it when their persecution began. The title of the last chapter's interlude was a subtle dig at Hitler for believing that a spear he found in a museum (which allegedly had little gold crosses around the base) was THE Spear of Destiny. Because obviously common Roman foot soldiers are going have gold on their spears and the foresight to know that the cross is going to become an important religious symbol. There have been several weapons throughout history that have been taken to be the Spear of Destiny or the Spear of Longinus. Obviously Jadis' wand isn't the real one, though I don't think it's too hard to see how someone could mistake it for that. Sorry if I confused anyone!

Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Dad?" Peter asked. "Can we talk to you after you're finished with lunch?"

Mr. Pevensie looked up and smiled. "Certainly," he said. "Here, I'm almost finished."

Peter gave his father a tight smile of his own and retreated back into the parlor. "Mum's still planning on going to Mrs. Fitzwater's for tea," he reported, "and Dad should be in to talk with us once she leaves. He's about finished with lunch right now."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Edmund said.

"I owe much to your father," Caspian said softly. "I do not think I could lie to him or conceal from him the truth."

"I think that Dad needs to know what happened," Peter told his brother. "I think he has a right to."

Edmund didn't look convinced. "Him knowing won't change anything."

"Yes it will," Lucy said softly. "He'll be one less person we love who we're keeping secrets from."

"And he's caught up in this already whether we want him to be or not," Susan added. "We might as well make sure he knows where everyone stands."

"And for all we know this might not be over." Everyone looked at Peter when he said this.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"The Germans brought Caspian here. They snatched him right from the border of Aslan's kingdom," Peter tried to explain. "They're messing with something they shouldn't be, that much is obvious. But are they finished yet?"

"You think they can summon Caspian back to them at will?" Edmund asked, looking alarmed. "Or they'll come after him?"

Caspian was suddenly on his feet. "I cannot be here if they attempt that," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Peter was in front of him before he could even take a step. "You're not going anywhere," he said firmly. "Sit down."

Caspian shook his head. "How could I not have thought of that? My presence here is putting you in danger!"

"We don't know that," Edmund said quickly. He stood and moved to block the door in case Caspian decided to try to make a break and got past Peter.

"It does not matter," Caspian insisted. "The risk remains."

"I'll say it again." Peter grabbed Caspian's forearm when he tried to move. "You're not going anywhere. Now sit down."

"Let me go," Caspian said plaintively. "I'll not put you in harm's way."

"Where exactly would you go, Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Anywhere other than here." He tried to wrest his arm from Peter's grasp.

Then Susan spoke. "Don't go."

Caspian froze and turned toward her. Something in his expression changed marginally and he quickly looked away. "I could not forgive myself if harm befell any of you because of me."

"If there's danger we'll face it together," Edmund said, sounding a good deal more cheerful now that there was the prospect of a fight. "All for one and one for all."

Caspian's baffled expression made it clear that he had no idea what Edmund was talking about.

"We don't even know that you are in danger anymore," said Lucy. "I for one doubt it."

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked, slightly surprised.

"Well it seems as though it would be one thing to open a door from our world to another and pull someone through," Lucy said practically. "But I'd think it's quite another thing to open a door from our world that goes someplace else in our world. If the Germans could do that then I think they'd have abducted Prime Minister Churchill instead of Caspian."

"That's a good point," Peter agreed.

"It still leaves unanswered the question of what they wanted with him to begin with," Lucy continued. "No offense, Caspian, but you don't seem all that important to the war effort."

"Dead kings rarely are," Caspian muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Lucy said sharply. "You're here and you're alive and you're our friend. We're in this together. We always have been."

Caspian bowed his head slightly. "I thank you."

"What's going on in here?"

All five youths turned toward the doorway where Mr. Pevensie stood, his expression wary as he looked at Peter and Caspian and Peter quickly realized what the problem was. To him it probably appeared as though the two of them were having an argument or getting ready to exchange blows.

"Dad," he said, stepping away from Caspian and trying to think of the best way to start this conversation. "You might want to sit down."

"Why would you suggest that?" Pevensie asked, taking a step forward.

"Because what we have to say is likely to take a very long time," Susan told him.

Their father frowned as he looked from child to child, taking in their serious expressions. "Is everything all right?" he asked. "Caspian?"

Caspian nodded.

"Dad," Peter decided to try again. "There's something you need to know . . ."

"What is it?"

Peter opened his mouth but no words came out. His mind seemed to freeze up as he was put on the spot, and he belatedly realized that he should have thought this through better. Desperately, he glanced at Edmund, but his younger brother looked uncharacteristically nervous – even more so than Peter felt.

"Sir," Caspian said suddenly, stepping closer to Peter to stand at his side. He glanced at Peter who gave him a grateful nod then he took a deep breath and continued. "This meeting with your children was not our first."

Mr. Pevensie blinked. "What?"

"Last night was not our first meeting," Caspian said again. "We had met before."

"Where?" Pevensie asked incredulously. "How?"

"They found their way into my world many years ago," Caspian told him.

"By many years he means three," Peter said. He meant to be helpful but somehow doubted he was achieving that. "Time passes differently between our worlds, you see . . ."

"Is this a joke?" Pevensie asked, "Because if it is, it's a very poor one –"

"It's not a joke, Father," Susan told him. "We've met before. We've been to Narnia."

Their father was at a loss for words. For a moment he just gaped at them. Then he decided to take Peter's advice and sat down.

"You saw Caspian pulled out of another world with your own eyes," Lucy said when the silence started to stretch on. "I know it's hard to believe but you know it's not impossible for us to have gone to another world as well."

Mr. Pevensie nodded slowly. "And you all were . . . friends when you met before?"

"Yes," Peter told him. "We still are."

"Your children saved my life, just as you did," Caspian said softly. "And their cousin saved my son. It seems I am indebted to your entire family."

"Son?" Mr. Pevensie's eyes widened to the point where it was almost comical. Yet somehow, Peter would have sworn that his father looked . . . well, disappointed. "You didn't tell me you had a son."

"I told you I was 66 but had had my youth restored . . ." Caspian trailed off. "I could see you had difficulty believing and thinking of my son was . . ." his voice cracked and his eyes went to the ground, but he looked up with glittering eyes when Peter put a hand on his shoulder. Then he looked back to Pevensie. "I am sorry if you feel I deceived you by not elaborating. It was never my intention to withhold . . ." he trailed off again as Pevensie held up a hand to silence him.

"You've nothing to apologize for," he said and sighed. "Perhaps the rest of you should sit down as well. I want you to tell me everything. I have the feeling this is going to take quite a long time."

Peter nodded and motioned Caspian toward the sofa.

"So how did this all start?" Mr. Pevensie asked once they were seated. "Caspian?"

"I was not there for the beginning. I think perhaps her majesty Queen Lucy might be the best one to start the story." He looked toward Lucy.

"Queen Lucy?" Pevensie asked.

Peter sighed. This really was going to take a long time.

X

X

X

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Have just been told the most unbelievable story, but have it on excellent authority that every word of it was true. Bloody hell, I need a drink . . .

End of Chapter Ten

X

X

X

lizz22463, RleFay, kimidragon, cflat, Lepidus Animus, Ari, Queen Red Rum, garnetred, Selene Antilles, jxr1, maristelle, Hellen Lou, Solitaire42

cali-chan – Thanks for all the insights. Yeah, Caspian sleeping with the stuffed Reepicheep would make an adorable fanart. I hadn't thought of that, lol. If only I could draw . . .

flyingxdragonx123 – Those facts aren't common knowledge and they're not exactly something they teach in school. I've just always been fascinated by lost histories and crypto-histories. If you're interested in reading up on the subject then, at the risk of sounding like a Barnes and Noble advertisement, my advice is to head down to the aforementioned bookstore and take a look around their bargain section. That's where I've gotten most of my books for reference and research and last time I was there I saw a very nice hardcover by Paul Roland called The Nazis and the Occult which looked like a good overview on the whole Nazi-occult subject and cost only 9.99. Even if you don't have money to buy books, they don't mind you browsing their merchandise.

Satan's Spawn 1293 and mars'mallows – Tomorrow's chapter focuses on Susan and Caspian. Hopefully most of the questions or concerns you have will be addressed then.

Miniver – You seem quite well read. If you've done any research into folklore or fairy tales you might see a few things that are familiar in the coming chapters, where the White Witch is concerned.


	11. Chapter 11

Memory of Another Time and Place

"I don't love you, Caspian," she told him. "I don't think I ever will. Not like that."

The frankness of the statement bothered Caspian more than he wanted to admit.

"I know," he told her, and he did.

"Then why ask me this?"

"For royalty marriage is rarely about love," he said with a bitter smile.

"You want an heir." Her voice grew sharp.

"That is not the only reason I'm asking you," Caspian said firmly.

"Then why?"

"I have many reasons." Caspian ran one hand through his hair, trying not to let his exasperation show. "Taking a bride is no simple matter for me. The Telmarines would be outraged if I married one of the Narnians. The Narnians will be displeased if I marry a Telmarine. Everyone would be spitting mad if I married a Calormen and I have no desire to be kindred to those slave holding cowards who hide their corruption behind bad poetry."

This startled a laugh out of the star's daughter.

"You are beyond political disputes," Caspian said, hesitantly. "The Narnians would be pleased – they'd number your father and therefore you among them. The Telmarines would not be displeased. You look . . . human, if you'll forgive me for saying so . . . if someone so surreally beautiful can be called human. I'm fond of you and . . . I think . . . I think I could be happy with you. And I think I could make you happy too."

"I have heard tales from your men," she said. "I have heard that you lost your heart to one of the Queens of Old."

Caspian gave a humorless laugh. "I've grown out of such romanticism, though I'll confess that at the time I thought my heart would break. Since then I've come to believe . . . well . . . I find that I no longer believe there is just one person in the world who I or anyone else is meant to be with. I believe that there are many people that I could marry and be happy with . . . and I think that among those there are a few who I could be very happy with."

"I am fond of you too, Caspian," she said after a moment of silence. "I think I could be happy with you – as happy as I can be on this accursed ground. But I think you would grow to love me . . . more than I would love you. If I ever grew to love you." She gave a delicate sigh. "But in a few short years my father will return to the skies, and I will be alone for the rest of this mortal life."

"You would not be alone if you were with me."

"I know. And that is why I will accept your offer . . . as long as you understand this: I will not love you as you deserve to be loved . . . and after I am gone I am not likely to come back."

"I understand."

X

X

X

Chapter Eleven

Their mother returned home shortly after they'd finished telling their story to their father, but before he had a chance to ask all the questions that he wanted to. That was put on hold during dinner which, in Susan's opinion, was even more awkward than the one the night before.

Lucy lived up to her title and made a valiant effort at keeping up a stream of conversation, which effectively concealed from their mother than anything was amiss. Her siblings tried to help her where they could, but Susan was still too befuddled to keep her thoughts straight, and Edmund, usually Lucy's greatest supporter, seemed unusually solemn and quiet. Peter was left to pick of the slack and Caspian helped as he could, mainly by asking questions about geography.

They allegedly went their separate ways after the meal's end, but somehow all ended up in the parlor. Before too long Mrs. Pevensie claimed exhaustion and announced her plans to retire for the evening. She kissed each of her children and Caspian goodnight then went upstairs. Their father lingered for several minutes and it seemed like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't figure out how to put it into words.

"Are you all right, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Pevensie said quickly. "I'm fine. Are . . . all of you?"

There were nods all around.

Mr. Pevensie sighed. "Caspian?"

"Yes sir?"

"I told you before I did not know if we could return you to your home . . . I was not aware then that you had a wife and son." Mr. Pevensie looked very regretful. Perhaps it was Susan's imagination but she could have sworn she saw her father's gaze flit towards her for a moment. "Now that I know, I will not stop trying to find a way –"

"Sir," Caspian interrupted him, "I cannot go back to Narnia. I told you, I . . . well, I died there. I was on my way to Aslan's country when I was pulled into your world. That is where, I believe, my journey will ultimately lead me."

"But your wife –"

"She left me," Caspian said darkly. "And our vows were only until death did we part. She is no longer my wife."

"Oh. Well . . ." And this time Susan knew that it wasn't her imagination. Her father did look at her and she felt her cheeks turn red. They had said nothing of the attraction that Susan and Caspian had felt toward each other during her last trip to Narnia. Had her father somehow guessed? Or was she being much too obvious?

Thankfully, Caspian didn't seem to notice. He was staring at the carpet with the same deadness in his eyes that always appeared when he spoke of his late wife. Realizing this, Susan felt an irrational surge of jealousy for the nameless woman. She knew that she had no claim to Caspian, of course, but she still couldn't help but despise the star's daughter for having been the recipient of Caspian's love.

"You will stay with us then?" Pevensie asked.

Caspian nodded but didn't look up.

"We're glad to have you here," Pevensie said, but Caspian still seemed utterly miserable until Peter put a hand on his shoulder and Lucy came up behind him and gave him a hug, resting her chin on top of his head since she was only just tall enough to do that as he sat on the sofa.

"Thank you," Caspian said softly. He put one of his hands over both of Lucy's, where she had them clasped together over his breastbone. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your family's assistance . . . how grateful I've always been."

"What are friends for?" Edmund asked.

"What are families for?" Lucy corrected.

Susan envied the casual way that the rest of her family was able to speak with Caspian, especially Lucy for being able to be so familiar with him and touch him whenever she pleased without having to worry about . . . well, Susan wasn't quite sure what she was worried about, but it was a fear that would not die.

Presently their father excused himself and retired for the evening. Caspian disappeared as well, for several minutes then returned carrying something oblong and wrapped in cloth.

"I told you I would watch after this until you returned," said Caspian, handing the object to Peter. "It did not occur to me that I would ever come to your world to return it to you."

Peter's face lit up in recognition and wonder, and he quickly began unwrapping the cloth. Susan stood and came closer to watch. She knew what was inside, of course. She remembered Caspian's vow to Peter before they left Narnia for the last time, but she wanted to watch.

She'd intended to stand beside Edmund, but somehow he managed to worm he way behind Peter, and Susan found herself next to Caspian. She didn't have much time to dwell on it. Peter gave a cry of delight as he rested his eyes upon his beloved sword, Rhindon. He drew it from its sheath so that he could admire the blade and Susan saw that it was in just as perfect condition as it had been when he'd passed it on to Caspian.

"Thank you, Caspian," Peter said, his voice thick with emotions.

"You do not need to thank me for giving back what is yours," Caspian said with a smile.

"Well then consider this thanks for taking care of it." Peter wrapped one arm around Caspian in a sort of half hug then stepped back and sheathed Rhindon.

"I think Peter's going to cry," Lucy teased.

"Not likely," Peter protested, but there was no denying that there was a waver in his voice.

"He'd definitely be crying if Rhindon had ended up like Caspian's second best sword," Edmund put his two bits in. "Just be glad he never loaned your sword to Eustace, Peter."

"Eustace with a sword at all . . ." Peter shook his head. "The thought still scares me."

"Eustace grew to be a very noble man," Caspian protested. "He saved my son's life."

"Perhaps we should lay off Cousin Eustace," Lucy agreed.

"But at the same time we can still be thankful that Caspian never loaned him Rhindon," Edmund added.

"Are you referring to the incident with the sea serpent?" Susan asked, not because she needed the confirmation but because she was tired of blending into the background.

Caspian looked down and saw her standing right at his elbow and Susan swore he nearly jumped. His eyes widened slightly and he looked to the other Pevensie siblings as though for help, but if they noticed their friend's reaction they pretended not to.

"We are," Edmund said with a smirk that made Susan suspect he'd seen. "You'd have thought Eustace was playing polo what with how wildly he was swinging that sword. Half the time he ended up hitting the monster with the flat of it."

Peter winced. "He attacked something with the flat of the blade? And not just to give it a playful slap? Ugh, you never mentioned this before."

"It was always much earlier in the day when we spoke of it before," said Edmund. "I thought I'd wait until it was closer to bedtime to reveal that detail. Now you're bound to have nightmares."

Everyone laughed at that then Edmund stepped toward the hallway.

"Speaking of which, I think I'll turn in for the night. Come on, Peter."

"What?" Peter blinked. "It's barely nine o'clock –"

"Yes, but the door of your room creaks and you'll wake me when you come in, then probably forget I'm there again and step on me."

"I never –"

"Just come on already, Peter."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now too," Lucy decided. She gave Edmund a quick hug around the waist, stood on tiptoes to kiss Peter's cheek, then turned and hugged Caspian as well. "Good night!"

"But – what?" Peter looked baffled but allowed himself to be drug out of the room by his brother. Then, quite suddenly, Susan and Caspian were alone.

There were several beats of uncomfortable silence as they tried to find something other than the other to look at, and then several more as they gave up on that and finally turned to the other. Then they both tried to speak at once.

"I should probably go to –"

"I have been meaning to ask –"

They both paused.

"I'm really very tired –"

"Have you been well?"

Susan sighed and turned her face away.

"Susan?" Caspian asked.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm just tired."

"Did you wish to retire for the night?"

Suddenly Susan found that she did not. She shook her head and slowly made her way to the couch where she sat down. Caspian followed her but continued to stand rather than take a seat.

"Is everything all right?" Caspian asked after a few moments had passed.

"Yes," Susan told him. "Everything is fine."

"I am . . . sorry if my presence amongst your family makes you uncomfortable," Caspian said softly. "If you would like me to leave –"

"No, no!" Susan said quickly. She was on her feet without even realizing it. "I don't want you to go."

The ghost of a smile tugged at Caspian's lips but his eyes still seemed sad. His expression all but melted Susan's heart, and without thinking about what she was doing, she took his hand and pulled him gently to the sofa. He took a seat beside her looking uncertain.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Susan nodded.

"Are . . . are we all right?" he said hesitantly.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "We are."

They studied each other carefully as though seeking confirmation from the other that this was true. Then they both spoke at the same time again.

"Does it bother you that I was married?"

"Do you hate me for leaving you?"

Caspian recovered first. His grip on her hand tightened to the point where it was almost painful. "I could never hate you," he whispered.

Tears burned in Susan's eyes. She tried to wipe them away with her free hand but more took their place.

"Don't cry," Caspian said softly. "Please . . . I'm sorry –"

"I'm the one who's sorry," Susan told him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Caspian. Nothing. Your whole life you've been brave and strong and true and you've had to suffer so much and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault –"

"My misfortunes had nothing to do with you."

"If I'd stayed –"

"Susan." Caspian squeezed her hand. "It is not your fault."

"Maybe not, but . . ." Susan took a deep breath. "I think I like you."

Caspian blinked. "I like you too, my lady –"

"I think I could love you," she told him. "And it scares me."

Caspian released her hand at this and Susan feared she had offended him.

"Caspian," she started to plead, but he spoke at the same time.

"You need not fear me, Queen Susan," he told her. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Susan managed a trembling smile for him. "You're the perfect gentle knight."

"Then what is it you fear?" Caspian wanted to know.

Her smile turned wry. "I . . . I don't know . . . Maybe that . . ."

"What?"

"That you've moved on. That you lived your life and found outgrew the memory of me and now –"

"I think I could love you."

His words stopped Susan dead but put life back into her heart.

"And I think . . ." Caspian hesitated a moment, all of a sudden looking very shy. "I think that we have been given another chance to see if we really can love each other."

End of Chapter Eleven

Thank you everyone who reviewed, including: flyingxdragonx123, XoKortnayox, cassie89, Satan's Spawn1293, and 2pennies

JaggerK, merlyn2, and maristelle – Thank you for the profound comments and questions. I think that this chapter answers the ones about where Rhindon is. As for the others about Aslan, I've got something planned out that I'm really hoping will make sense and satisfy everyone. This part of the plot ties in with Rhindon . . . or doesn't tie in with Rhindon if you look at it from a different angle. Sorry, this is probably more confusing than helpful, lol. Either way, the questions about Aslan will get addressed, and you'll know it when you see it (the talking lion will be a bit of a giveaway) and I hope you'll like it, but if you don't think it works, please let me know so that I'll be able to improve my writing in the future.

RleFay – I hope the flashback at the beginning cleared up some of your questions about Caspian's wife. I know I took some liberties with her character development that not everyone is going to like, but it can't be too much worse than Lewis' non-development of her . . . can it?

Senini, KrystalB2003, and Draco Lover3 – I'm glad you guys approved of the journal entry at the end, lol. I wasn't sure how that would go over or how much of the preceding conversation I could put in without making it seem like a rehash of everything everyone already knew. (And Draco Lover3, what I meant is that Caspian is in for some very cruel treatment at the hands of the witch when she finally catches up to him, but that won't be for about half a dozen chapters or so.)

pureangel86 – Yes, the mouse was supposed to be a stuffed Reepicheep. I put that in there just for fun.

Miniver – Thank you, as always, for your helpful comments. There will be hints of Hans Christian Andersen where the White Witch is concerned – Snow Queen lore is the obvious place to get inspiration for her, lol, but I think you'll also recognize shades of the Brothers Grimm.

diva.divine – I don't have anything against writing romantic relationships, I just like to make sure that other character relationships are developed as well. Most of my longer original works have a romantic plotline in some form or another even though I'm not particularly adept at writing them. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the romantic aspect didn't seem over the top. If it did, any ideas on how to improve it would be welcomed.

As always, thank you everyone who's read this far. Chapter Twelve should be up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Interlude: Business and Pleasure

Travelling in this world was more complicated than Jadis was used to, but according to Himmler the steps he was taking were necessary. She trusted him because he had his best interests at heart – that is if staying alive was in his best interest. If he proved incompetent or stupid then he would be wishing he was dead for quite some time before Jadis was through with him.

Priorities weren't too difficult for Jadis to determine. World domination was her ultimate goal of course, but first there was the matter of Prince Caspian to deal with. That was as much for business as it was for pleasure. The weapon he carried possessed some great power – Jadis was certain of that. The Nazi would-be magicians' spell had located that sword first. Her wand was located second. That, or so Jadis deduced, most likely meant that the sword was more powerful than her wand, a fact that would have had her bristling had she not seen the weapon through the eyes of Heinrich Himmler.

Caspian's sword had a lion-headed pommel. It was the same sword that that maggot King Peter carried into the battle that ultimately led to Jadis' defeat. There was power in it, Jadis had no doubt, and if that power could defeat her once it could defeat her again. She needed to rid herself of that threat while winter still had a natural hold on this world and before the little princeling realized how to harness its strength.

She did not know how much time had passed since her last encounter with Caspian, but it could not have been too terribly much. He didn't look a day older than the morning he'd nearly succumbed to her seduction and freed her with his blood. Peter had carried the lion-headed sword then, she remembered, which meant Caspian could not have been in possession of it for long. Certainly no more than a year, two at the very most. She would take the sword from him and add its power to her own and then her business with the prince would be done. What she did to him after that . . . well that would be for pleasure.

Chapter Twelve

"All right, wake up you two."

Caspian's eyes fluttered open to the grey of predawn light. He wondered what had happened to have caused him to be roused early and hoped that it was nothing too dreadful. Gritting his teeth against the aches and pains he expected to plague him as he rose, he forced himself to sit up.

But no pain came and he realized that someone else had been asleep, nestled against his chest. For one wild moment he thought it was his son, remembering how Rilian was once prone to nightmares and used to climb into his parents' bed at night, but Rilian had been kidnapped years ago and –

- and Queen Susan the Gentle looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Get up. I mean it," Edmund ordered irritably and the situation sunk in.

"I swear to you," Caspian said, nearly in panic, "I took no dishonorable actions against –"

"Oh save it," Edmund snapped. "And get up and get to your own beds. Mum will be up soon and you don't want to know what would happen if she'd found you."

Caspian sat up the rest of the way, carefully wrapping an arm around Susan so she would not fall off of the sofa. She blinked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Caspian."

"Both of you! Bed! Now!"

"Oh, you're already down here, Edmund?" Lucy asked, entering the parlor and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I was coming to wake them before Mum got up, but I guess you beat me."

Caspian blinked rapidly at the two youngest Pevensies in disbelief. He had been expecting Edmund to challenge him to a duel for compromising his sister's honor, but, while Edmund didn't appear to be particularly happy, that unhappiness seemed to center around the fact that he was awake so early. Then there was Lucy who seemed sleepy, but cheerful rather than scandalized.

"Good morning," Lucy told them all.

"There's nothing good about it," grumbled Edmund. "And I'm going back to bed. You'll make sure they're up and gone before Mum comes down?"

"Of course."

Susan stood up and stretched. "Thanks Ed," she called before her youngest brother disappeared into the hallway. A disgruntled mumble was her only response.

"You are not angry?" Caspian asked, bewildered. "Or is Edmund only going to get his sword?"

"Edmund doesn't own a sword here," Lucy told him, "And no one's angry at you, silly. Well, Mum would be if she found you two like that, and I don't know what Dad would do, but the rest of us know you wouldn't do anything improper. Still, you'd better get on up to bed."

Lucy hustled them upstairs, not really giving them the chance to say anything else. Caspian's mind was hazy from sleep and disbelief, and Susan seemed quite disoriented as well. Once he was in his own room and lying on his own bed, however, he seemed to awaken completely and even if he had wanted to, he could not have gone back to sleep.

_"I think I could love you,"_ Susan had told him.

He was surprised those words had not kept him up all night. He lay awake now, thinking, marveling at how happy he was and how perfect everything in this world seemed to be. He wondered how the Kings and Queens of Old had been able to bear leaving their world to come restore Narnia from chaos.

The grey light seeping in through the curtains took on a golden sheen as day broke. Shortly after that a light knocking on his door caught his attention.

"It's safe to come down to breakfast," Lucy told him when he opened it. She grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him toward the stairs. He let her lead him, smiling indulgently as he walked quickly to keep up with her almost-run. Downstairs they went and then into the kitchen where they both stopped short.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Mr. Pevensie all sat around the table with very unhappy expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked immediately, squeezing Caspian's hand tighter.

Caspian feared the worst – he suspected that Pevensie had learned of what transpired the night before and was furious. No doubt Peter was angry as well. It had been stupid of him to think that there would be no repercussions for having been caught spending the night on the sofa with Susan.

But then Peter spoke dispelling all his fears.

"There's a Christmas party tonight. . . at Aunt Alberta's and Uncle Harold's."

Lucy made a squealing noise and turned to her father. "We don't have to go, do we Daddy?"

"I'm afraid this one's out of my hands," Pevensie said with the air of one completely defeated.

"But Daddy –"

"Alberta is your mum's sister . . ."

"That doesn't mean we have to go all the way to Cambridge just for her bloody party," Edmund groaned. "Please Dad . . ."

"Children . . ."

"It's a formal affair and Caspian doesn't have any formal clothes," Peter put in. "And it would be rude to force our guest to go somewhere where we know he'll be underdressed."

"Almost as bad as leaving him home alone when he's only been here a few days," said Lucy.

"There's no help for it," Edmund declared. "The four of us shall have to stay here with Caspian."

Pevensie laughed softly and shook his head. "Caspian will have to go in his uniform . . . as shall I." He didn't look very happy at the idea.

"But Alberta and Harold will tear him apart," Peter said, almost angrily. "You know them, Dad, they'll think he's some sort of curiosity, what with us claiming he has amnesia and him having allegedly been brought up in Spain."

"His excuse for not knowing anything vital is an easy one, at least," Pevensie said in a tired voice. He looked up at Caspian, a spark of humor in his eyes, but other than that he was far from cheerful. "Whenever anyone asks you something you don't know you'll just have to tell them you don't remember."

"And if he forgets?" Edmund asked.

"Edmund . . ."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Pevensie shook his head again.

"It's not all that bad," Susan said.

"You just say that because you like wearing fancy clothes." Lucy pouted as she sat down at the table.

"Dad," Peter said, a pleading note in his voice. "You know what Alberta and Harold are like. Let Caspian stay home at least. He'll be miserable."

"Especially if Alberta gets it in her mind to dance with him," Edmund put in.

"I'll talk with your mother," Pevensie said after a moment, "But I don't know how much good it'll do." He sighed and stood and left the kitchen.

"Who is this Alberta?" Caspian asked, sitting down at what had become his place at the table, between Edmund and Susan.

"Eustace's mother," Lucy said glumly.

"Will Lord Eustace be there?" Caspian asked eagerly.

"He won't have a choice," said Peter. "But I don't think he'll mind nearly as much as we do."

"He's gotten a lot better," Lucy protested.

"I don't think he's gotten all that much smarter," Peter grumbled.

"Will perhaps his friend . . . Lady Pole I think her name was? Will she be there too?"

"Can't say," Peter told him.

"I would like to meet her though," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we will," Susan said and Edmund gave her a disgusted look.

"You really don't need to be so cheerful about this, just because you get to dress up," he muttered.

"It's not nearly as bad as they make it out to be," Susan promised Caspian. "And we'll be there to keep Alberta from starting in on you."

"Lost cause, that," Edmund said. "Peter, perhaps you should loan Caspian your sword back. He might need to take the honorable way out and fall on it."

Peter nodded solemnly and clasped Caspian on the shoulder as he started away from the table. "I'll go get it at once."

End of Chapter Twelve

X

X

X

Thank you RleFay, merlyn2, garnetred, Lara86, ray1, diva.divine, Kurai2Hikari, dean'sdreamingangel, Satan's Spawn1293, and NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight for reviewing.

Erin-21 – Sorry, Jadis is going to be meeting up with our heroes before this story's over. If it's any consolation you won't see her again for at least two chapters.

flyingxdragonx123 and Solitare42 – I'm normally not a fan of Susan and Caspian hooking up either, believe it or not. I'm still not quite sure how I ended up writing it this way, lol.

cali-chan – Thanks, as always, for the insights. I'll work on trying to give more perspective from Mr. Pevensie. Ramandu's daughter isn't really fleshed out in the books so she's a hard character to pin down and satisfy everyone with. I'm interested in seeing what they do about her in the next movie. She's not pivotal to the plot and neither is her back story. If it were my call I think I'd leave her character out of the next movie altogether and focus on what's important, but give her a big, dramatic death scene in Caspian's arms in the opening of the Silver Chair movie. But I'm rambling and it's not my call, and some people are probably thanking God for that right about now, lol.

Miniver – I'm glad you approve. Thanks for all the comments, it helps me to know what people like and dislike so I can give you guys more of the former and less of the latter.

mae-E –I can't answer all your questions right now because that would spoil the ending, but I promise to tie things up the best I can, and leave as little unanswered as possible.

maristelle – Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a good enough writer to work an original character for Peter to have a romantic relationship into the story at this point. I've said it before and sadly, it remains true, romance is not my strong point. Sorry

I will make every attempt to get the next chapter up tomorrow. My other work has gotten a bit backed up, so I need to work on that too so I don't starve, but I should have time to finish both.


	13. Chapter 13

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Nov 30, 1944

I had thought that by coming home I was leaving the war behind, but now I find myself facing a greater threat to my family than anything I saw on the front: Alberta's Christmas party.

The children have made a valiant effort to be allowed to stay home. Lucy feigned illness. Edmund tried falling down the stairs and claimed a sprained ankle. Peter's best dress shirt somehow developed an amazingly straight rip. Only Susan has not tried to find a way out of going.

Caspian, for his part, doesn't seem to know what to think of their antics. I think that he's nervous, having seen what the other children are willing to do to get out of going, and having received so many warnings about Alberta. Yet he seems eager to see Eustace, who if I am to believe the story they told me, and I do, is someone Caspian numbers among his friends.

I still don't know quite what to think of the tale I was told. My children? Royalty of another world? Yet it is so obvious now that I know what to look for. I wonder that I didn't see it before. They are all fiercely protective of each other – Edmund and Peter especially, and there is wisdom in their eyes beyond what anyone of their apparent years should possess. But even seeing this, and knowing this, I cannot stop thinking of them children. I suppose they'll always be my children, even though they lived half a lifetime in another world and grew up while I was gone. When it's all said and done, I guess I'm just glad to be getting a second chance at being their father.

And as for Caspian, well, I find it nearly impossible to think of him as 66. I see the same wisdom in his eyes that my children possess, but somehow he seems even younger than they are, so in love with life and marveling at everything. I heard a quote once, something along the lines of "It takes a long time to become young again." I passed it off for nonsense at the time, but now I think that it might be true. No matter that he's older than I am and has a son of his own, Caspian has become a sort of third son to me over –

Oh damn, Miriam is calling us all, saying that it is time to leave. I know that after the horrors of war a party, even one of Alberta's, should be nothing, but I can't quite help but feel I'd rather be facing gunfire again . . .

Chapter Thirteen

Peter loathed having to visit Alberta and Harold's house. It had been worse when Eustace was a whinny little snot, but he had no illusions that it would be much better even now that Eustace had grown out of that prattish stage.

"We'd better warn Eustace," Lucy whispered as they made their way up the walk.

Edmund nodded in agreement. "I don't trust him not to make a scene when he sees Caspian."

"Good thinking," Peter told them. "Why don't the two of you go get him? Susan, Caspian, and I will wait out here."

Lucy nodded and started forward obediently. Edmund followed, but only after giving Peter an annoyed glance.

"Aren't you coming, children?" their mother asked as Susan, Caspian, and Peter dropped back before they reached the door.

"In a minute," Peter told her, giving what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Come, dear, they're fine," Mr. Pevensie said, taking his wife's arm. "I think Caspian needs a moment," he added more softly. "He doesn't do so well with crowds."

"Oh. Of course." Mrs. Pevensie gave them a smile. "Come in when you're ready, Ian dear. Just make sure you don't catch a chill. You'll stay with him Peter? Susan?"

"Sure, Mum," Peter said quickly.

"All right then."

They stepped aside to wait, putting their hands in their coat pockets to ward off the cold. Susan and Caspian stood close together – they seemed to be getting along much better today, Peter had noticed. He was glad. Susan seemed much happier now and Caspian . . . well Peter didn't know him all that well, but he was a friend and a good man and he'd given Peter back his beloved Rhindon. If he made Susan happy then Peter was happy.

Before long the door opened and Lucy and Edmund exited, leading Eustace and a very thin girl in a very pretty dress that actually looked Narnian in origin.

"It's bloody cold out here," Eustace was griping. "Really, what did the two of you have to show us that couldn't be –"

"King Caspian!" the girl cried out, cutting Eustace off. She bounded down the porch stairs. Peter thought that she was going to hug Caspian but suddenly she drew up short and just stared at him wide eyed.

"Caspian?" Eustace choked as he too laid eyes on their friend. "By Jove . . . it is you, isn't it?"

"Lord Eustace," Caspian gave him a bow. "Lady Pole." He took the girl's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"My name is Jill," the girl said, smiling brightly.

Caspian opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Eustace who gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"I can't believe it! You! Here! What are you doing here? And how? Are you here to stay? It's bloody good to see you, old chap! Bloody good!"

It was really quite comical watching Eustace greet Caspian, Peter thought. He turned to his older sister to see if Susan felt the same but was surprised to see her looking on with narrowed eyes. Confused, he followed her gaze and realized that it wasn't Eustace's reaction that Susan disapproved of. More likely it was Jill's. The younger girl was staring at Caspian with open admiration, her eyes wide as a doe's.

"I say, what about your second best sword?" Eustace carried on. "The one I beat to bits trying to kill that sea serpent? And that witch who kept your son tied to a chair –"

_"What?!"  
_

All good humor was suddenly gone from Caspian's face and he looked ready to tear someone apart.

"Oh – er, I don't guess you ever heard the whole story, what with you only just getting to see him before you died," Eustace said blithely. "Wait, what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's here on holiday, obviously," Edmund snapped. "And shut up, why don't you?"

Eustace blinked and took in Caspian's expression. "Oh . . . er . . . right."

"It's all right, Caspian," Jill said, putting a hand on Caspian's arm. "Rilian's all right now and she didn't hurt him. She only restrained him with sorcery."

Caspian's eyes continued to smolder and his hands were clenched and shaking. Jill reached up to put one arm about Caspian's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"We freed him," she said softly. "He's all right now."

That seemed to get through to Caspian. He relaxed slightly and returned Jill's embrace. "I am forever in your debt," he murmured, bowing his head. "You did what I could not . . ."

"Well, one could hardly expect an old man like you were to go riding around and under your whole country, trying to find your kidnapped son, could they?" Eustace asked. "I mean when we saw you the first time, you looked about ready to kill over. And when we saw you the second time you did kill over –"

"Shut up, Eustace!" Peter and Edmund both said angrily.

Eustace blinked then seemed to realize what he was saying wasn't exactly politic. "Oh. Right. Sorry. No offense intended, of course, mate." He slapped Caspian's arm. "I say, it's right chilly out here. Why don't we go inside and warm up?"

Eustace began leading them up the walk.

"What did you say about him having gotten better?" Peter asked Lucy softly as they fell in step behind.

"He might still be a bit pigeon-brained, but at least his heart's in the right place now," Lucy whispered back.

"Not if I cut it out," Peter muttered. "He really needs to learn when to shut up."

"Cutting out his tongue would be the real improvement," Edmund stated. "What say you, Susan?"

The other three Pevensie siblings turned to look at her and saw Susan glaring at the backs of the three figures in front of them – or more likely at the back of one of them in particular.

"Everything all right, Susan?" Edmund asked.

"Fine," Susan huffed.

They went inside and Eustace and Jill drug Caspian off to a drawing room to recount their entire adventure to him while Edmund and Lucy went to see if there was anything edible on the buffet table, leaving Susan and Peter alone. Looking at Susan, Peter felt a bit sorry for her. She had taken such pains to make herself look nice for the evening and the one who she wanted to look nice for had been pulled away by her most annoying cousin and a potential rival.

"Don't fret, Su," Peter told her. "He's old enough to be her grandfather."

"What?" Susan narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Jill," Peter told her.

"What about her?" Susan demanded.

"I saw you scowling her way," Peter said.

"No I wasn't."

"All right . . ."

"Really, Peter," Susan said irritably. "Why would I be jealous of her? She's far too skinny and the colors she's wearing don't become her at all. I only hope they don't keep him occupied too long. I was hoping to dance with him tonight."

She could put up a good front, but she couldn't fool Peter. He suppressed a sigh and cast a glance about the room.

"Well," he said, "perhaps until then you'll take pity on your favorite brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked sharply.

"I see those hideous daughters of Aunt Alberta's friends, and I fear that they see me. Perhaps you would join me on the dance floor before they come this way?"

That put a smile on Susan's face, and she shook her head ruefully. "A knight in need of protection? How can I refuse?"

Peter held out his arm to Susan, sincerely hoping that Eustace and Jill would not take too long to tell Caspian their story, but knowing that more likely than not he was hoping in vain.

_The things I do for family,_ he thought as he and his sister made their way onto the dance floor.

Peter had suffered through two songs before he and Susan were interrupted in the middle of a third, by Edmund who raced up to them and pulled on both their arms to get their attention.

"You want to cut in, Ed?" Peter asked, grinning until he saw his brother's grave expression.

"Hardly," Edmund told him. "The two of you had best come quick."

Susan and Peter exchanged glances then hurried after Edmund to the drawing room where Eustace and Jill had drug Caspian. Peter was not prepared for the sight that met him.

Caspian sat on the sofa, his knees spread shoulder width apart, bent over so that his elbows rested on them. He buried his face in his hands and he was shaking, convulsing with sobs that he was trying to hold back. Lucy sat on his left and had one arm wrapped around him and was speaking to him softly. Jill was on his right and stared at him with something very akin to terror in her eyes. Eustace paced in front of them looking completely baffled.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Peter demanded.

Edmund closed the door behind them then turned to Eustace as well. "The better question is probably what the bloody hell did you say to him?"

Susan immediately went to Caspian and knelt down in front of him. "Caspian?"

"We were telling him about Rilian and the witch," Jill whispered. "And he just sort of seized up."

Peter frowned, remembering the vivid description Eustace had given them of Rilian's disenchantment. Had their cousin really been so stupid that he described it to Caspian the exact same way?

"Did you have to tell him every last detail?" he asked angrily. "Or did you forget that was his son you were talking about?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Eustace stuttered. "I didn't think –"

"That is obvious," Peter said darkly. He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. When he opened them Susan was sitting beside Caspian where Lucy had previously been sitting, and Lucy was pulling Jill away from the sofa. He watched as something Susan murmured finally got through to Caspian, and he raised his head to look at her through red rimmed eyes.

Feeling like an intruder on his friend's sorrow, Peter averted his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Caspian to have lost his son for so many years, even if he hadn't lost him forever. He couldn't even imagine how he would have felt if it had been Edmund or Lucy or Susan in the grasps of that horrid snake witch.

"I should have protected him," Caspian choked. "I should never have let that happen."

"It's not your fault," Susan told him. "There was no way you could have known what was going to happen."

"He was my son," said Caspian, as if that were a counterargument.

Peter sighed and looked at the others in the room. "Edmund, go get Dad. We need to leave. Eustace, Jill, out." Once he had been obeyed and the door was closed once more behind them, Peter sat down on the other side of Caspian. "I let my brother fall into the White Witch's grasp once," he said softly.

Caspian turned toward him and blinked.

"It was hell for him, I don't doubt, but . . . Edmund never blamed me. He forgave me without me even needing to ask. It was never really a question of his forgiveness . . ." Peter hesitated but continued when it seemed that Caspian was listening in earnest. "I guess the only real question there ever was . . . was could I forgive myself? And I think it's the same for you. Can you forgive yourself?"

Caspian bowed his head again. Tears dripped off his chin, shining like crystal in the light as they fell.

"I think you deserve forgiveness, Caspian," Peter said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Caspian continued to shake with barely suppressed sobs.

"Caspian?" Edmund was back and with him their father. Mr. Pevensie frowned and crossed the room. Peter took a step back to get out of his way. "Caspian? Come on, look at me."

Caspian wiped the back of his hand across his eyes before obeying.

"Are you all right?" Pevensie asked, taking a seat beside him.

Caspian didn't answer. He just let his eyes drop to the ground again.

"Caspian?" Pevensie rubbed his back. "Talk to me, son."

At the word "son" Caspian looked up again, a glint of surprise in his eyes. Peter saw his face start to crumble and stared in shock as his friend broke down completely.

Pevensie gathered Caspian up in his arms as though he was a much younger child, rocking him slightly. "It's all right, son," Pevensie told him. "You're okay."

"He's probably been waiting years to do this," Lucy whispered, standing at Peter's elbow. Her own voice trembled in pity. "He must have been so lonely."

It took Caspian nearly ten minutes to finally compose himself. Once he had his muscles all seemed limp with exhaustion and he could barely keep his eyes open. Mr. Pevensie helped him to his feet and motioned Peter forward. Peter helped Caspian stand, wrapping an arm around his waist as Mr. Pevensie carefully eased himself free.

"Get him to the car," Pevensie told him. "I'm going to find your mum then we're going home."

End of Chapter Thirteen

Thank you all for reading and double thanks to everyone who reviewed: RleFay, garnetred flyingxdragonx123, merlyn2, Senini, Hellen Lou, FireSenshi2, Solitaire42, mae-R, rmiller92, jxr1, maristelle, Draco Lover3, liz22463, and pureangel86

Miniver – Wow, you sure saw through to the heart of my plot fast. Am I being too obvious?

NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight – I killed myself to get out of going to a Christmas party once. It worked really well.

Bundibird – Thanks for all the comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

I know the Christmas party probably didn't turn out like anyone planned. I hope no one is too put out by this. This isn't the last time that Jill and Eustace will be in the story, so hopefully their next meeting will live up to your expectations.


	14. Chapter 14

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Caspian slept most of the drive home, which at any other time would have been a wonder. I half think he expects the automobiles he rides in to make an attempt to devour him if he ever lets his guard down. He woke only briefly as I carried him to his room. Susan pulled a chair up beside his bed to sit with him through the night. I spoke with Peter and learned there was quite a bit of Caspian's story which was previously omitted when explanations were first made.

I didn't realize how hard a life the boy really had – and for all his experience and all the wisdom he's acquired I still can't help seeing him as a boy. Not just because he looks that way in appearance, just as my four children do. It's almost like there's an adult and a child in each of them but they're both at the same time. Caspian is a bit different. I'm not sure if he ever truly had a chance to be a child, but I think that this is the first time he's ever been able to afford to be vulnerable in his life.

I think that he's going to be okay – in fact I intend to make sure he is. And even though it was heartrending to watch, I think that his breakdown tonight will help him in the long run. Now he can start to heal.

Chapter Fourteen

When Caspian awoke it was not yet dawn. The light was gray, darker than the previous morning when he'd been awakened by Edmund. Caspian's mood was darker too. The memory of what Eustace had told him about Rilian was still fresh in his mind.

"Caspian? Are you awake?"

He blinked and tilted his head. Susan sat in a chair at his bedside. At his movement she leaned over to put a hand on his forehead then smoothed back his hair.

"Susan," he whispered, confused. Had she stayed by his side all night?

"Feeling any better?" she asked, continuing to trail her fingers through his hair.

He should have lied, he realized in hindsight. He should have said he was fine, apologized for the inconvenience he'd caused, forced a smile and tried to reassure her. Instead he told her, "I miss my son."

Susan gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"I've missed him for a long time," Caspian whispered. "I don't know why it still hurts this much . . . especially since now I know that he's all right."

"You love him," Susan said, keeping her voice low and soothing. "Love doesn't always make sense."

Caspian could attest to that, but chose not to say anything about it. Instead he reached up to take Susan's hand in his own. "I am sorry I was not stronger."

"I told you the night before last," Susan said softly, "you have nothing to be sorry for." Her mouth quirked slightly to one side. "I just wish that we had gotten the chance to dance – but there'll be another time, I'm certain."

Caspian felt his eyelids growing heavy again. His grip on Susan's hand loosened despite himself. "Will you stay with me?" he asked, fighting to hold on to consciousness.

Susan bent over to brush her lips against Caspian's temple. "I won't leave you again," she promised.

A smile tugged at Caspian's lips despite his exhaustion. "I meant tonight," he managed to get out, even as his eyes fluttered shut despite his best efforts to keep them open.

"Oh." Susan sounded dreadfully embarrassed.

"But . . . however long . . . you stay . . . with me . . ." Talking was suddenly difficult, but Caspian was determined to get the words out. "I will . . . cherish you."

Then sleep stole over him like cool water, washing his thoughts and heartaches into oblivion and leaving his mind blessedly numb.

X X X

"How is he?"

Susan jumped and spun toward the door where she saw Lucy leaning against the frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Susan asked dryly.

"Since he woke up." Lucy stifled a yawn behind one hand.

"And dare I ask what's running through that devious mind of yours?" Susan asked. "You know this is all your fault. Yours and Edmund's."

An impish grin spread over Lucy's face. "You can thank us later," she teased, then her eyes grew serious. "But as for what's in my mind . . . I was thinking that you're both blessed."

"Blessed?"

"You more so than him," Lucy said, playfully. "I mean, he is quite the catch. Tall, dark, and handsome with a heart of gold. Can you blame Jill for ogling him the way she was last night? And everyone saw you glaring, by the way, so don't deny it." She actually giggled at that.

"Peter said it and it's true," Susan said stiffly. "Caspian's old enough to be her grandfather."

"And he clearly adores you, so don't go getting jealous." Lucy closed the door all but a crack and moved to sit down at the foot of the bed. "Though there might be a few problems when Eustace finally realizes that he likes Jill as more than just a friend, but that's a whole other kettle of fish."

"Really?" Susan hadn't seen any signs of that at all, but if they were there she was sure her sharp eyed little sister picked up on them.

Lucy nodded then tilted her head to look at Caspian. "He's lucky too," she said, patting one of his feet through the quilt that covered him.

"I actually thought he was one of the most ill-fortuned souls I've ever met," Susan murmured. Her eyes burned and she swiped the back of her hand across them to brush away her tears.

"Well I'd say his fortunes have reversed themselves again," Lucy said adamantly. "He's found someone who loves him as much as he loves her. That is really why you're both blessed, you know."

"I know," Susan whispered. "I mean . . . at least I think I know." She sighed. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we that obvious? I mean, can everyone tell?"

"I don't think so," Lucy answered. "Ed and Peter and I can just tell because we know you so well."

"I've seen Dad looking at Caspian and I –"

She was cut off by her sister's pealing laughter. "Sorry," Lucy told her. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that . . . well I don't think Daddy's quite noticed that the two of you are in love yet. I think he just wants the two of you to be."

"What?" Susan didn't understand.

"He's hopeful," Lucy tried to explain. "I think part of why he brought Caspian home was for you. Like any good father, he wants to see his daughter married to a worthy man, and," Lucy giggled again. "I think he's got his heart set on having Caspian as a son in law."

"Lucy!"

"It's true!" Lucy insisted. She glanced at the sleeping king and lowered her voice. "You saw him hold Caspian as he was crying. That wasn't a friend comforting a friend. That was a father comforting his son. And I thought it was sweet," she said, drawing herself up to her full height, trying to look old enough for her opinion to have weight.

"It was sweet," Susan said softly. Now that she really thought about it, she realized just how much so.

"There are definite benefits to courting someone who your family approves of," Lucy said wickedly. "You don't have to worry about your brother giving him two black eyes."

"Lucy," Susan groaned.

"It could have been worse. It could have been Peter who caught you. If Peter's foreign policies concerning Calmoren after Rabadash's insult were anything to go by, what do you suppose he would have done to the man Edmund smartened up?

"I don't want to know," Susan insisted. "And either way, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Susan shook her head. "I'm right where I belong."

Lucy giggled again. "That you are. Well, I'll leave you to keep vigil over your knight then." She started toward the door. "Oh. Susan?"

"Yes?"

"You know he's going to be all right, don't you?"

Susan put her hand on Caspian's forehead again to smooth down his hair. "I know."

End of Chapter Fourteen

X

X

X

Thank you everyone for reading!

RleFay – Thanks for the input and don't worry, I didn't think there was anything upsetting about your comments. It helps me to know what you want to see so I can try to deliver.

cali-chan – You have such a nice way of summarizing things that actually makes everything sound so good. I'll see what I can do about your suggestions.

hairsprayheart – Thanks for all your comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Bundibird – I'm glad you liked the dialogue where Eustace was concerned. I was worried that I might not be able to pull it off. And thanks for pointing out that mistake – I plan to go back and fix typos that people have pointed out when I get a chance, but I've been short on time lately.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed: liz22463, Erin-21, flyingxdragonx123, jxr1, DoggieGurl10, garnetred, Queen Red Rum, diva.divine, V.Arsonist, zanessa229-6968, merlyn2, Scion of Kushiel, aniuwolfe, Draco Lover3, squeaker19450, Shining Friendship, Miniver, Dagon ng Likha, Lamppostshines, KrystalB2003, breebree, Lara86, Aninha Weasley, ray1,

Next chapter will be up tomorrow but is going to be on the short side because I'll be trying to incorporate more of Mr. Pevensie like people have been asking for. So if I completely screw it up, there'll be less of it to hate, lol. I'm trusting if anyone has a problem with it after reading it that they'll let me know so that I can avoid doing it again in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Letter to the Pevensie Children from Professor Kirke

Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy,

I hope that everything is going well for you and that you are having a wonderful holiday so far. It is with both regret and embarrassment which I must ask you children for some assistance, if you are able to provide it.

My old house in the country is scheduled to be torn down near the end of the month and I still have a number of historical artifacts and furnishings which I would attempt to salvage. One of my old neighbors is visiting family for the holidays and has offered me the use of her home until she returns. I know that it is probably not possible, but several pairs of young helping hands would be most welcome in the moving process. If there were any way at all possible for any of you to come I would be most grateful –

Chapter Fifteen

Susan stopped reading when Daniel held up his hand. He saw her glance at her brothers and sister. All their expressions were anxious.

"The answer is yes," Daniel said, "for some of you at least. I don't know if Caspian is up for a long trip or meeting new people."

"I think he'd actually rather like meeting the professor," Edmund said. "We can be fairly certain that Professor Kirke won't mention anything impolitic that would set him off."

"I think he'd like to get out of the city," Lucy piped up. "Whenever he goes outside he starts coughing. The country air would do him good."

"Before last night I'd have agreed," Daniel told them, "but after seeing Caspian that low . . ." He trailed off, trying not to choke up at the mere memory. He did not want to see Caspian that distressed ever again.

"I would like to meet this Professor Kirke," Caspian said from the doorway, surprising them all. "If it is possible."

Everyone jumped and looked guiltily toward their friend, but Caspian seemed in good spirits.

"Caspian," Susan said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know I promised to stay with you, but the letter came and Edmund said it was urgent –"

"I woke as you were leaving," Caspian told her with a small smile. "It is all right. I am feeling much better today. And . . . I apologize for my behavior last night."

"Don't apologize," Peter told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Daniel agreed.

Caspian looked as though he didn't quite agree. He shifted nervously then tried to redirect the conversation. "Professor Kirke is the man you told me about on the Dawn Treader?" he asked Lucy and Edmund.

"Yes," Lucy said quickly. "You'll love him. He's the sweetest old man and he's so smart. I know he'd love to meet you. Please, can't he go Dad?"

"Yes, please, can't I go Dad?" Caspian asked turning to Daniel, a slightly self-mocking look on his face. That good natured self depreciation quickly changed to horror once he realized just what he'd said. "Meaning no disrespect at all of course, sir," he said immediately. "I merely meant –" He stopped when he saw Daniel was smiling.

"Yes, you may go," Daniel told him, "but only after you finish your homework."

"Home . . . work . . ." Caspian looked puzzled. He opened his mouth again, no doubt to ask what homework was, but Daniel waved one hand to stop him.

"It was a joke," Daniel explained. "Yes, you can go."

"How will we get there?" Edmund asked. "Train again?"

"Why don't I drive?" Daniel asked and was rewarded by four glowing smiles from his children. Caspian, on the other hand, looked like he was almost regretting his request.

"Are there no horses in your world?" he asked

"There are. They just take much longer to get you places," Lucy told him.

"They are a far cry safer."

"Perhaps," Edmund said, "but you never have to worry about hitting your head on a tree branch and falling off your car when you're driving."

"Well yes, but . . ." Caspian sighed then smiled. "I suppose you don't have to worry about your car throwing you either."

"Not usually."

"Not usually?" Caspian's eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean? Can they –"

"No," Peter told him quickly. "Ed's teasing."

"Stop it, you," Susan said, lightly cuffing Edmund upside the head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Everyone laughed though, Caspian included. He sat down at his usual place at the table. Susan moved to sit down beside him and when she did he turned to look at her as though searching her face for something.

Whatever he was looking for, it seemed as though he found it, because he gave her a glowing smile. The one Susan gave him in return was equally radiant.

_Interesting_, Daniel thought, and found he had to concentrate to keep his own lips from twitching into a smile.

It occurred to him that a romantic relationship between Caspian and Susan might truly be a possibility instead of merely a hopeful father's daydream.

End of Chapter Fifteen

X

X

X

Sorry this is so short today. I didn't want to make my first scene from Mr. Pevensie's point of view too long in case people are of the opinion that it doesn't work for the story. Next chapter: road trip! (you should find that interesting, merlyn2) As always, thank you everyone who reviewed, including:

Lara86, merlyn2, localkinegrinzYUM, aniuwolfe, 1m4n, garnetred, lizz22463, maristelle, Sekhmet88, Miniver, narniafanfics, ray1, Hellen Lou, eliana152, pureangel86 cali-chan, Kurai2Hikari, ProRodeoCowgirl, miss nen yim, Solitaire42, diva.divine, kimidragon, Draco Lover3, Shining Friendship, breebree33, RleFay, and Fire Dolphin, .

Bundibird – Don't sweat about Jadis for a couple chapters. She's not going to show up out of the blue and you'll be forewarned when she's about to intervene.

flyingxdragonx123 – Sorry! Didn't mean to make you feel neglected. It hasn't slipped by me that you've been reading my story since the first day I posted it, and I'm very grateful for your support.

mae-E – Thanks for all the comments. I don't currently have any plans to let Mrs. Pevensie in on the secret, because short of having her witness the whole showdown with Jadis, I can't think of any way to realistically make her believe her family's not crazy.

Once again, thank you everyone for reading and double thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I can't respond to each review individually, but I think it would annoy a lot of people if my author notes were longer than the chapter, lol. If there's anything in particular you want to talk with me about, feel free to send me a message. It might take me a few days to get back to you but I promise I will respond. Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

Dec. 5, 1944

The children were in quite high spirits today. Had I not known how all their adventures concerning Narnia and other worlds began on their first trip to Professor Kirke's country house, I'd wonder if there was something wrong with them, what with them all being so eager to help an old man they aren't even related to move the last of his possessions out of his decrepit house before it's torn down, especially on such short notice. Now, knowing what I do, even I'm quite eager to meet this Professor Kirke.

One thing I'm not eager about is that Eustace and his friend Jill will be joining us. The arrangements were made without my knowledge, between Miriam and Alberta. Miriam was not thrilled at the prospect of a jaunt to the countryside and has opted to stay at her sister's for the duration of our little trip. Somehow that useless nephew of mine wormed his way –

No, I'm being too harsh. Perhaps it wasn't his fault, but I can't help but remember how miserable his words made Caspian several nights back at Alberta's holiday party. Even if he did have the best of intentions, I have trouble believing that Caspian suffering a breakdown like that was unavoidable, though in the long run, finally being able to express his grief in that manner may have done him good. He is back to being the good natured, bright eyed lad who I've come to regard as a third son, but somehow, if it is possible, I think that he is even happier now than before. What he suffered seems like the sort of thing that would take a long time to heal from, but I think that he might actually be in the final stages of the healing process.

Even so, I don't ever want to see one of my children that heartbroken ever again. I think Edmund knew of my trepidations, though I did not express them in so many words. He told me not to worry and that if he thought Eustace was even going to start to say something that would send Caspian back down that road then he intended to break Eustace's jaw in a way that would require it to be wired shut. I'm not sure if he was joking or not, but Peter overheard and said he thought that was a good plan. I'm fairly certain Peter was not joking. I'm proud to have had a hand in raising two such good boys.

I must end this entry now and try to get some sleep if we are to get an early start tomorrow. We'll be picking Jill and Eustace up on the way.

Chapter Sixteen

The car ride was interesting, for Edmund at least. Peter, Lucy, and their father probably found it so as well. Their entertainment came at the expense of Susan, Jill, and Caspian. Eustace, for his part, was oblivious.

It started off quite boring. They left early, before the sun even rose. Susan and Caspian sat in the center seat, while the other children piled in the back and their parents sat up front. They all dozed a bit on the road to Cambridge, except for Mr. Pevensie who was driving, and Caspian who was still scared still of automobiles. During periods of lucidity, Edmund couldn't help but smile as he saw Caspian sitting rigidly by the window, staring out with wide eyes while Susan leaned against him, asleep, her head on his shoulder.

Once they reached Alberta's house in Cambridge things got a bit livelier. Everyone was forced to wake up, for one thing, as Jill and Eustace climbed in and Mrs. Pevensie disembarked. Peter abandoned his youngest brother and sister and went to the front to sit beside their father. Lucy and Edmund were then stuck with Eustace and somehow Caspian ended up sandwiched between Susan and Jill.

Jill chattered. Eustace babbled. Caspian continued to sit very straight and very still, too focused on the speed at which they were travelling to be bothered by the younger children. That was probably a good thing too. Edmund had to hit Eustace several times when he needed to be shut up and Susan kept shooting dirty looks at Jill. Lucy alternated between elbowing Edmund, smothering giggles as she pointed at Susan's jealous glares and hissing at Eustace to think before opening his mouth.

"You know," Peter spoke after about twenty minutes of Eustace's incessant rambling, "you've been talking all about Narnia for nearly half an hour in front of a man who's never been there, without having received any indication that he was in on the secret.

That shut Eustace up for a good five seconds as his jaw dropped into his lap.

"D-did you tell him about Narnia?" Jill whispered when she found her voice. It amused Edmund that she bothered trying to keep her voice low when the person she didn't want to hear her was sitting right beside the person she was trying to talk to.

"We didn't," Peter said, shooting an evil look at his siblings.

"Caspian did," Edmund finished, smirking.

"You did?" Jill looked up at Caspian with wide eyes.

Caspian, however, was staring out the window, not paying attention to the conversation.

"Caspian?" Jill asked again.

"Leave him alone," Susan said defensively.

"I just want to know what's going on . . ."

"What?" Caspian looked up suddenly. "I'm sorry, were you . . ." he glanced out the window warily again then looked back at Jill, "talking to me?"

"You told Mr. Pevensie about Narnia?" Jill asked.

"I say, how'd you make him believe you?" Eustace wanted to know.

"Oh . . . ah . . . Pevensie saw me summoned into this world," Caspian said. He glanced up to the front and met Daniel's eyes in the rear view mirror, asking for help with his gaze.

"The Nazis are fond of messing with forces that are best left alone," Mr. Pevensie told them. "My regiment . . . well you could say that we specialize in putting a stop to their meddling."

"You were summoned to our world by Germans?" Eustace demanded, grabbing Caspian's shoulder and giving him a shake. "Bloody hell, that's brilliant!"

"Brilliant?" Caspian stared at him.

"You know . . . great . . . fantastic –"

"I know what brilliant means."

"And you don't think it's brilliant?" Eustace asked.

Caspian touched the side of his head with one hand – the same spot he'd touched the evening of his reunion with the Pevensie children, Edmund realized. The place above his temple he'd let his fingers brush against when telling them how he'd been grazed with a bullet.

"I am enjoying the time I have been given here, very much," Caspian said slowly. "But my entrance into your world was . . . very . . . confusing. Much like your first visit to Narnia I imagine."

"Yes. True. But Germans! You know I've heard they do the most hideous things to their prisoners, and if they'd taken you –"

"Eustace," Edmund growled. "Shut. Up."

"Oh. Right."

"I was very fortunate that Mr. Pevensie and his regiment were there," Caspian said. Then he looked at Susan. By the way Caspian's shoulder was angled and the position of Susan's own arms, Edmund guessed that she'd just taken his hand. From the expression on Caspian's face, that had been the right move for her to make.

"You don't need to keep calling me Mr. Pevensie, you know."

Caspian started and looked up to meet his friend's eyes in the mirror again. "What am I to call you then, sir?"

"Daniel will work," he said after a slight pause. "Unless you wanted to – well, Daniel works."

"Daniel, eh?" Eustace asked. "Less of a mouthful than Uncle Daniel."

"I wasn't talking to you, Eustace. You're to keep calling me 'Uncle Daniel.'"

"That's really not fair –"

"Cry me a river."

"You're being quite immature!"

That was one of the high points of the car ride, of course. Eustace whined and talked for the better part of the trip – not nearly as much as he would have before his adventures in Narnia, but rather more than any normal person could listen to without plotting to gag him.

Jill tried to make small talk with Caspian, but had a rather difficult time finding common ground to discuss with him. Most of her attempts were either met with blank stares or very distracted nods of agreement as Caspian stared out the window. It was quite obvious that he was more concerned about the dangerous speed at which they were travelling than just about anything Jill had to say.

Edmund's opinion of her Jill rose several notches however, when she never brought up the one thing that was guaranteed to make Caspian give her his undivided attention – Rilian. For almost two hours he waited on constant guard, ready to have a violent coughing fit or feign a loud argument with Lucy, or better yet, start a real one with Eustace, if Jill even uttered the first syllable of Rilian's name.

It was obvious that Jill was smitten with Caspian. Edmund thought everyone except Caspian himself could see it, and that was only because Caspian was so distracted by the fact that he was travelling in a dreaded automobile. Edmund would have expected her to try to get Caspian's attention by any means necessary, but she never once even tried to mention his son.

Even though he had started to like Jill better, he could see that Susan did not feel the same. Edmund wasn't quite sure why. Jill was very clearly no threat to her budding relationship with Caspian, but Susan continued to give her dirty looks. Trusting that his sister would see reason sooner or later (most likely later) Edmund decided not to worry about it.

The drive to the countryside took up the majority of the day. It was late afternoon before they turned onto the familiar dirt road leading to the professor's old house.

"We're almost there," Susan told Caspian.

"Good," was all that Caspian had to say. Edmund was surprised that he had managed to sit so rigidly for so many hours. Then again, it couldn't have been as painful as listening to Eustace drone on and on for so many hours. He hated to think what this trip would have been like before Eustace went to Narnia . . .

End of Chapter Sixteen

X

X

X

Many thanks to Goldnwlf, RodentOfUnusualSize, liz22463, breebree33, Lara86, merlyn2, garnetred, maristelle, Shining Friendship, Wrinkled Fabric, Hellen Lou, kimidragon, MyStErY iN yOuR mIrRoR, Draco Lover3, firefly, Hai, and Solitaire42

Greyhound Master – Yeah, I definitely need to work on getting some sharp, pointed objects into the hands of the other kids.

RleFay – I know who David Thewlis is, I've seen all the Harry Potter movies . . . and I've gotta say, I think the new Narnia movie adaptations are so much better. Narnia's directors have known when to make the scripts stray from the books, when to add or get rid of scenes to make it a better cinematic production. HP's directors breeze through all the important parts way too fast then add irrelevant 5-10 min long scenes for the sole purpose of showing off their special effects (ie the 6 min hippogriff ride scene in Movie 3). Gary Oldman and David Thewlis could have done so much better in that climactic scene in the Shrieking Shack if they'd been allowed to do their jobs and act instead of being forced to get all their lines said in only 45 seconds! Great actors and great book concept wasted by lousy producers . . . Thank God for Andrew Adamson. No offense to you if you love HP movies of course, but honestly, was it really necessary for him to make that hippogriff scene 6 full min? Especially when we all know a Narnia griffin would tear Buckbeak apart if one ever got in a fight with him..

Bundibird, mae-E, and flyingxdragonx123 – I'm glad you guys (Bundibird and mae-E) liked the line where Caspian repeated what Lucy said and accidentally ended up calling Mr. Pevensie "Dad." You can probably guess what Daniel was about to tell Caspian he could call him then changed his mind about. I think it's something they're going to get to without making a conscious effort. Remember how we talked about Freudian slips, flyingxdragonx123? Might want to keep an eye out for some of those.

diva.divine and Miniver – I'm going to be trying for some more Lucy and Mr. Pevensie interaction since people seem to be enjoying it so much, lol.

pureangel86 – The professor buried the rings at the end of the first book, though Edmund and Peter go and dig them up in The Last Battle because they realize that Narnia is in need of help, even though Jill and Eustace are the only ones still allowed to go back there. The rings won't be featured in my story since none of the Pevensies are allowed to go back and Caspian died there and is well aware he no longer belongs. I don't think I can have them go against Aslan's decrees like that and still stay in character.


	17. Chapter 17

Interlude: In Service of Evil

Himmler hated and feared the witch but did not dare make a move against her. Even though he and his soldiers were armed with guns and she had only a sword and that short spear which shot ice, he doubted they were a match for her. Power emanated off of her like poisonous vapor, staying his hand every time he started to reach for his luger.

The Fuhrer would not be pleased by how things were playing out. In fact, Himmler was damn near positive that if word of what he was doing reached Hitler he would be declared a traitor. Sneaking into an enemy country without permission from one's superiors had a tendency to look suspicious.

There were many times when Himmler thought about killing the witch – Queen Jadis as the ugly slattern termed herself. In fact, there wasn't much time not spent thinking about killing her, yet somehow he could never bring himself to do it, even after making the conscious decision to put a lead slug in her brain.

It was sorcery, he was certain. Twisted magic. What else could force a loyal soldier of Germany, a reichsfuhrer no less, to abandon the tasks which his homeland needed him to perform and take five of his best men out into the Atlantic Ocean in a U-boat to maroon themselves on a deserted shore of an enemy nation?! And to top it all, the witch seemed to know he'd figured out what she was doing. She seemed greatly amused at his expense, her mouth twitching into a cruel smile whenever Himmler attempted to resist.

Once on enemy soil, however, a full-fledged grin spread across her face. "We're much closer now," she said, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as though she could scent her quarry.

As she stood there, distracted, Himmler tried once again to draw his gun, but as always, his hand stopped despite his resolve.

Jadis opened her eyes and sneered at him. "I do hope dear Prince Caspian still has as strong a will as he did last time we met. I could use a bit of a challenge to break up the monotony of controlling spineless little drones like you."

Chapter Seventeen

The air in the countryside was much easier to breathe than the air in the city – or at least Caspian thought it was. At first he was not sure if he could breathe so much easier because the country air was devoid of smog or if it was because he was no longer confined in a small closed space with Jill who was wearing entirely too much perfume. Either way, once he'd stepped out of the car his lungs started feeling a whole lot better.

An old man met them in front of the house and Caspian felt a pang of sympathy when he saw how the man relied heavily on a cane.

"Professor!" Lucy shouted, nearly knocking Eustace off his feet as she leapt out of the car in her haste to get to the old man.

"Lucy," Professor Kirke said, sounding delighted. "And Peter and Edmund and Susan. But who are these others?"

The Pevensie children didn't answer immediately. They were too eager to follow Lucy's lead and greet their old friend, though they showed a bit more restraint than she did. Lucy ran right up to the man and hugged him around the waist, while Susan stood behind her sister but leaned in to give the Professor a kiss on the cheek. Edmund clasped his hand warmly then stepped back so that Peter could do the same, but midway through the handshake Peter decided to give Professor Kirke a hug as well.

Caspian walked over to stand by Daniel, smiling as he watched his friends bask in such innocent happiness.

"Professor," Peter said, turning toward the others. "This is my cousin, Eustace Scrubb, his friend, and ours since she too is a friend of Narnia, Jill Pole, my dad, Daniel Pevensie, who has been fighting the Germans as well as dark magic on the front, and finally, this is our friend King Caspian X."

Professor Kirke had nodded sagely and smiled in welcome as each of his new acquaintances was named. When Peter introduced Caspian, however, his bushy white eyebrows rose almost into his equally white hair, and his expression was full of shock and wonder. "Is that right?" he asked, stepping forward to shake hands all around. "Well, it's very nice to meet you all."

"Where's the wardrobe?" Eustace asked, skipping niceties and getting straight to the point.

"Eustace," Jill hissed. "Mind your manners."

"Right. Sorry. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Professor Kirke," Eustace amended. "Would you mind showing us the wardrobe?"

"You lied to me, by the way," Caspian said softly to Daniel as the others laughed and some light banter began between the Pevensie children, their cousin, and his friend.

"What?" Daniel looked at him confused.

"War Drobe. Spare Oom. You told me they did not exist in your world," Caspian reminded him. "You lied to me."

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "Unintentionally, my friend."

"I know." Caspian grinned back then bowed as the Professor came toward them. He belatedly remembered that the people of this world preferred to shake hands, but Daniel had stepped forward first to greet Professor Kirke.

"I thank you," he said solemnly, "for keeping my children safe from the air raids."

"And I thank you for keeping my country safe from those damn Germans," the Professor responded, "and for raising the valiant children who kept my other country safe."

"Did you hear what my cousin said about those bloody Germans using black magic?" Eustace asked. "It's true. They're how Caspian got here. They pulled him into our world shortly after he died in Narnia –"

"Shut up, Eustace," Peter and Edmund growled in unison. The Professor raised his eyebrows again.

Caspian just smiled a bit ruefully. "It will take a great deal of time to explain, Professor Kirke," he told the other man. "But I believe there will be time later, as well as enough time for you to tell us of your own experiences in Narnia."

"Of course," the Professor said. "But for now why don't we go inside? I believe someone expressed interest in seeing the wardrobe?"

X X X

The wardrobe was a handsome piece of furniture, but something about it that set Caspian's nerves on end. It wasn't anything sinister or evil. It was just . . . well it wasn't something he could describe. He supposed the nearest thing he could compare it to was the time he'd walked by a tree in the castle gardens right as it was struck by lightning. The air had been full of some sort of power he could not name that muffled all sounds – well perhaps the latter part was simply temporary damage done to his ears from the thunder, but still . . .

"It shouldn't be too hard to move," Daniel said as they admired it. "Between Peter, Edmund, Caspian and myself –"

"No," Caspian heard himself say quickly.

All eyes turned toward him.

"I . . . I can't touch it," he told them.

"Why not?" Susan asked.

He frowned and considered. "There's magic in it," he said, even though he knew he was stating the obvious. "I – I don't think it wants me to go near it. No . . . I think Aslan does not want me to go near it . . ." He hadn't been planning to say those words, but even as he spoke them he knew they were true.

"Aslan brought you back to life," Jill said thoughtfully, looking back and between Caspian and the wardrobe, "but we weren't exactly in Narnia when he did that, remember? And you said . . . you said you thought you might be a ghost if you went back to Narnia, remember?"

Caspian nodded. "I have no desire to go back. My time there is over."

"Perhaps more literally than you think," Eustace said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how pell-mell the time difference between there and here is, right? No accounting for it at all and no way to calculate how much time passes between any two intervals," Eustace explained. "Now imagine how unpleasant it would be if you were to return only to find . . . oh, say that Rilian was about ninety years old and on his deathbed –"

Caspian's breath caught in his throat.

"Eustace!" Peter snapped immediately.

"Shut up!" Edmund snarled.

Caspian barely heard them as he grabbed onto the wall, trying to banish the horrid thought from his mind.

"I don't believe you!" he heard Lucy screaming.

"Truly, Scrubb, have you no sense at all?" Jill demanded.

"Caspian . . ." Susan was by his side, one arm wrapped around his waist, her free hand touching the side of his face, tucking stray locks of hair out of his face and running her fingers through his dark locks soothingly. "Caspian . . ."

She didn't seem to know what else to say, but she didn't need to say anything else. Caspian quickly caught her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. "I'm all right," he whispered. "I was just . . . stunned, for a moment. Bad thoughts . . ."

"I'm so sorry . . ."

"I'm all right," he repeated and managed a small smile. "Really. I'm all right. The pains of old age are nothing compared to the pains of heartache, and death isn't always an end." He looked past Susan to catch Daniel's eye, or Peter's, to assure them that he was all right. To his mild surprise both of them, as well as Edmund and Eustace were gone. The Professor stood off to the side, trying not to be intruding. Lucy was nearby, a heartbreakingly sad look on her face, while Jill stood by her looking disgusted. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Peter hit Eustace in the jaw," Lucy told him. "Daddy drug them both out into the hall. Edmund went with them."

"The bloody idiot," Jill muttered darkly then blinked. "Scrubb, I mean, not Edmund."

Caspian looked back at Susan who looked as though she didn't know what to do. "I think I had better stop this before it goes too far," he said ruefully. He took a step toward the door and started to let Susan's hand slip from his, but abruptly changed his mind and quickly pressed it to his lips. "Thank you," he said softly before finally releasing her.

Susan just looked up at him through her crystal blue eyes and managed a shaky smile. As he stepped away she still didn't move her arm from around his waist, instead letting her fingers trail along the side of his jacket until he'd stepped out of reach, prolonging contact as long as possible.

"Come on," Jill hissed as Caspian reached the hall. "Don't just let them all walk away! This is going to be better than going to the theatre!"

End of Chapter Seventeen

X

X

X

Big thanks the everyone who reviewed: Solitare32, Queen Red Rum, hairsprayheart, merlyn2, RleFay, eliana152, Lara86, ray1, flyingxdragonx123, diva.divine, zanessa229-6968, JaggerK, Bundibird, Satan's Spawn1293, XoKortnayox, kimidragon, and malexandria,

garnetred – I'm very far from being an expert in antique automobiles, but I have seen pictures of a civilian vehicle that looked like a precursor to the station wagon that was in use before WWII . No idea what it's called, but I'm 80 percent sure it was a European car.

Miniver, Shining Friendship, and mae-E – In the books, after Eustace got in touch with his inner reptile, I didn't think he was nearly as interesting or funny. I was kind of disappointed how he went from crying and screaming about getting wet, and trying to explain that he's a Republican to Caspian, to really not saying much of anything. I always preferred him when he was a whiny nuisance because at least then he was interesting, so that's how I've written him here. I'm anxious to see how they decide to portray him in the new Dawn Treader movie.

Ivee Waterlilly – My concern for what my reviewers think about this story stems from the fact that I'm posting it in hopes of learning something. I've spent a very long time only getting feedback from people who tell me what others will think about what I've written instead of what they think. Recently I've decided to step back a bit from that and start working on some personal projects that I will enjoy. I am not afraid of readers and reviewers not liking this story – I've been writing so long that you can't hurt my feelings with a sledgehammer. The point of this is mainly to find out what people think of my characterization, plot, style, etc . . . so that I can use that to improve my methods in my own creative projects. That said, I still have actual work to so that I don't starve. So far I have managed to post a chapter everyday for 17 days, but what hour of the day I manage to upload it is dependent on how much work I'm commissioned for.

luger 7 – The inspiration for the title actually came from the song "Walk This World" by Heather Nova, but I'm planning on putting some dialogue in later that will make the title relevant even if you don't know the song.

Next chapter there will be an interlude slightly different than the ones seen so far, and more of the White Witch.


	18. Chapter 18

Interlude: A Perfect Moment

Daniel watched the children play. What started out as an evening of innocent fun making snow angels and snowmen had somehow transformed into a snowball war. Daniel couldn't say he was surprised. Even though his children had changed so very much, it seemed there were some things that never changed. Real love was one of them, Caspian had told him. Daniel had thought the boy wise beyond his years when he said that. Now he knew that Caspian was only wise beyond the years that showed, but he was right.

Laughter and shouts, mock anger, playful taunts, hugs, and tackling abounded as the four siblings teamed up and waged a snowball battle against their cousin and two friends, signs that nothing truly important had changed. The struggles they endured had strengthened them, made them closer. They had seen some truly dark moments, Daniel had no doubt, but their love had held them together.

He watched as Caspian snatched a snowball thrown by Susan out of midair before it could hit Jill, and then threw it back at her, but lightly, and aimed toward her feet. Jill and Eustace teamed up against Edmund as Peter went to help Susan, but Peter quickly changed his mind and went to his brother's aid, as though he knew Caspian didn't seem to have it in him to make more than a half hearted attempt at hitting Susan. Eustace and Jill didn't have a chance against the combined speed, dexterity, and utter viciousness of the Pevensie brothers and Susan decided to alter her tactics as Caspian caught up to her. She turned and scooped up some snow then charged him, molding it into ammunition even as she ran. But as she reached him she slipped in the snow. Caspian sprang forward in an attempt to keep her from falling but lost his balance as well. They fell, Susan landing on top of Caspian, both of them laughing breathlessly. Daniel forced himself not to watch those two with too much interest and scanned the battlefield for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"They are in love, you know," Lucy said suddenly from right beside Daniel's elbow.

He jumped then looked down at her. "Pardon?"

"Susan and Caspian," she told him. "And aren't they cute together?"

They did look cute together, but it wasn't in Daniel's nature to say so. "Why do you think they're in love?" he asked instead.

"Because they look at each other the same way you and Mum look at each other," Lucy answered earnestly. "You have seen them doing so. Don't worry. It hasn't been wishful thinking."

Daniel opened his mouth to ask her how she knew this then closed it again. "You are a very observant little girl," he said after a moment's thought.

"And you're a good dad. I can see how much you love us all . . . even though . . ." her voice trembled a bit now. "Even though you barely know Edmund and I."

Instinctively Daniel caught her in a hug. "I've known I loved you all since the moment you were born."

"I love you too, Daddy," Lucy whispered. "And I'm sorry . . ."

"Sorry for what?" Daniel asked, kneeling down and pulling an arm's length away to look her in the eyes. "Sweetheart, you –"

Suddenly a loosely packed snowball was smashed against the lower half of his face, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, but Caspian and Eustace and Jill desperately need assistance, so you're going to have to join in," Lucy told him.

"Why you little –" Daniel scooped up a handful of snow, but Lucy was already running. Laughing, Daniel joined in the fun.

Chapter Eighteen

Jadis was growing wearier and wearier of her escort. Three had already exhausted her patience and lay frozen and dead, one on that insidious U-boat and two on the shores of the island they'd traveled to. Jadis was hesitant to get rid of any more. For all that she disliked them she needed them and she knew it.

This world was going to be exceedingly difficult to conquer, she knew. The people here were too stupid just to give up and give in to her even though she was clearly dominant. These foolish Nazis kept trying to resist her. It had been a bit more of a struggle to keep them under control when there were six of them. Now that there were only three her control was so strong that they couldn't so much as talk unless she allowed it. That helped make them a great deal more tolerable but Jadis still despised them.

Especially their leader. It ground at Jadis' nerves to think that once she began her conquest her new subjects might believe that ugly mongrel was her consort. She truly needed to find someone else to have at her right hand.

The image of Prince Caspian came into her mind and she smiled. He was a handsome lad and strong willed. A worthy knight. Of course he couldn't know much more, if any, about the world they were now in than she did, but he would make a worthy escort and would keep anyone from thinking she had any romantic relations with that dog Himmler. Jadis would not allow anyone, even unimportant scum like her new subjects, to believe her taste was that poor.

After arriving on the island of Great Britain they spent the better part of the day travelling on foot until they reached a road. There they waited until one of those despicable automobiles came along, whereupon they killed the driver and took it as their own.

Their party had been reduced to five when they first acquired the vehicle. Jadis whittled it down by one more when the fool who sat at the car's helm refused to take the vehicle in the direction which she demanded.

"We can't go off the road," he tried to tell her. "We've very little idea where we are."

"Yet we know that which I seek lies that way," Jadis said tersely. "Now drive."

He resisted. That was when Jadis killed him. She had Himmler toss his body off to the side of the road. The next man she ordered to drive went in the direction she'd indicated without her needing to do more than give him a cold look.

They traveled for the rest of the day and well into the night. Several times they had to backtrack when the terrain became too rugged for the vehicle to proceed. Twice they needed to acquire new cars when the fuel which powered their previous ones became depleted. Jadis was appeased by the fact that every passing hour the source of the magic she sought grew closer and closer. In a world nearly devoid of magic, the sword's power was like the blaze of flame from a lighthouse. Of course it wouldn't have been so bright in Jadis' mind unless it was extremely powerful, even if it was the only other magical artifact in that world other than Jadis' own wand.

Finally they came so close that she could all but taste the sword's power. It was then that she called for a halt, knowing that they'd have to proceed with caution. It wouldn't do to underestimate the little prince again. He'd been extraordinarily strong during their last encounter and his strength would only grow as time passed. Had Jadis ignored him in this world long enough he might have even grown to become a threat. But not now. By the time Jadis was finished with the prince, Caspian would never be able to raise a hand to her, never be able to look at her with defiance in his dreamy eyes. He would be hers, body and soul. Jadis just had to be patient. There was no reason to rush. First she would observe the situation, find out who, if anyone, now protected the prince and either discover how to exploit any weaknesses which presented themselves or wait until she could catch her quarry alone. Everything would come together in good time, she was certain.

X X X

Caspian knew he was dreaming the moment he saw five-year-old Rilian's face.

"Rilian?" he called, walking toward the boy as quickly as he could. Even in dreams he never passed up the chance to be near his son. "Son?"

Rilian looked up, his face radiant as he beamed at Caspian. "Daddy," he said, clapping his hands. He didn't run forward as Caspian expected. A moment later he realized why. Two pale hands rested on Rilian's shoulders, keeping him in place. Caspian grew puzzled as he raised his gaze to look at the woman's face.

"Susan?"

"Yes, darling?" Susan asked, smiling at him just as brightly as Rilian did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. A foolish question he knew – this was a dream, of course things wouldn't make sense.

"What are _you_ doing here might be the better question," Susan told him.

"Dreaming," he told her.

"I'm the woman of your dreams then?" she teased.

"So it would seem," Caspian replied.

"We're going to be a family again," Rilian told him, stepping forward and out of Susan's hold. Now he ran to his father, arms outstretched. Caspian knelt down holding out his own arms to catch his son. Rilian hit him with a solid thump and Caspian pulled him into a hug –

- only to have him vanish the moment he wrapped his arms around him.

He stared at the empty air where Rilian had been, feeling a profound sense of loss. "Rilian . . ." he whispered. It seemed as though he could not control his dreams anymore than he'd been able to control his life in Narnia.

"Oh, don't be so sad," Susan told him. "Being melancholy doesn't become you."

"He's my son," Caspian said, part of him unable to believe what he was hearing but another part knowing that this wasn't real and that it wasn't really Susan who stood there, oblivious to his pain.

"He _was_ your son," Susan told him, reaching out to catch his chin. "Of course he's dead now. Died of old age just like you."

Caspian reeled backward and probably would have fallen had he been awake. His dream balance seemed to be better than his real balance. He looked up and saw that Susan was gone and someone else stood in her place. Someone who he'd only seen once but who was frightfully familiar. Pale skin, dead eyes, a statuesque figure . . .

"You," he whispered, taking another step back.

"Prince Caspian," the White Witch said with a cruel smile. "So nice to see you again."

Caspian started to reach for his sword but stopped when he realized it was no longer there. So instead he reached for his dagger. He drew it and held it, ready to defend himself, but suddenly he felt it moving in his hand, as though it had suddenly turned to liquid. He looked down and choked as he saw he was holding a snake – an emerald green monster as thick as his arm, with glowing red eyes.

He yelped and tried to fling it away from him, but it twisted in the air and twined around his arm then struck. Pain shot up and down his entire arm and he staggered.

"Caspian? Caspian wake up."

The voice came from far away, confusing Caspian until he remembered that he was still dreaming. He had to be.

"Caspian? Caspian!"

Caspian's eyes flew open and he choked as he tried to draw in breath.

"Hey, hey. Easy there, son," Daniel said, resting a hand on his sternum. "You were having a nightmare."

"Nightmare . . ." Everything was hazy from sleep and Caspian wasn't even completely sure he was conscious. His eyelids were so heavy he could barely keep them open.

"That's right," Daniel told him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Thanks, Dad," Caspian whispered and closed his eyes as sleep stole back over him.

End of Chapter Eighteen

X

X

X

Thank you everyone who reviewed including: Goldnwlf, Aninha Weasley, Solitaire42, squeaker19450, Truechinook, miss nen yim, Jen, and Draco Lover3.

Lara86, maristelle, and Bundibird – Don't worry, I almost never start writing a story without finishing it (haven't in years). I don't know exactly how many chapters "Walk This World" will turn out to be, but I've got the whole story outlined. I always make an outline on longer projects because it helps things go so much faster when I actually write it out and it keeps me from getting hung up on the plot.

flyingxdragonx123 and Shining Friendship – I'm glad you guys are finding Eustace entertaining. I know he's an annoying character but I've been hoping to portray him in a way that people reading the story found funny-annoying instead of just plain annoying.

That said . . .

hairsprayheart, breebree33, and Miniver – You'll probably be happy to know that the confrontation with the witch is coming up soon, so Eustace, as the unwitting antagonist, will be taking more of a backseat while those of our heroes who have a good concept of tactics _(tact_ being the most important part of that word) fight it out with the witch and the Nazis.

merlyn2 and mae-E – I'm glad you guys liked the wardrobe scene. That's not the last time you'll see that particular piece of furniture in this story though.

diva.divine and kimidragon – Jill and Susan getting in a catfight over Caspian would definitely be entertaining . . . I don't think there'll be room for it in this story – we're coming up on the big action scenes that lead to the end of the story.

sybrant – I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you liked that last scene in this chapter.

garnetred – Jadis is in for a number of surprises, and I hope that you guys are too. I don't think I've been too obvious about what's going to happen so hopefully you'll get a good shock or two before the story is over.


	19. Chapter 19

Excerpt From the Diary of Lt. Daniel Pevensie

December 7, 1944

This trip is going well so far. Spent most of yesterday on the road, arrived at Professor Kirke's house late in the afternoon. Professor Kirke is a very nice man. My children were lucky to have fallen into his care.

One of his old neighbors loaned him use of his truck to move furniture. The neighbor whose house we are staying at is letting him store some of his belongings there until they can be moved to the Professor's new house. We managed to bring over two loads yesterday before stopping for the evening.

Eustace continues to be his usual tactless self, but I am certain now that Caspian is going to be all right, even if he is shocked every now and then by Eustace's thoughtless remarks. He is still healing though. Last night I heard him calling out to his son in his sleep. As I entered his room he began thrashing violently and so I woke him. Almost immediately after that he fell back into a more peaceful sleep, but before he did so he called me "Dad." I don't think he meant to. I don't mind, of course, as I've written before, he's become a third son to me. I like the thought of him calling me "Dad" even if he did do so unintentionally.

Chapter Nineteen

"So this is Rhindon," Professor Kirke said, carefully drawing the sword from its sheath.

"Best Christmas gift I ever got," Peter said with a grin.

"Only one of the gifts Father Christmas gave us that made it into our world," Susan said, a bit glumly.

"And what did he give you again?" Professor Kirke asked as he returned Rhindon to Peter.

"My horn," Susan reminded him. "And my bow."

"Hmmm . . ."

Susan watched as the Professor's brow furrowed as though he was thinking deeply on something.

"Well," he said at last, "I think I have some Christmas gifts of my own for you children. Come, come."

The four Pevensie children, Eustace, Jill, and Caspian followed the Professor into a part of the house which was not as often used and was one of the areas that was in rather ill repair.

"Mind your step," he warned them. "Some of these tiles aren't even anymore. Wouldn't want to trip."

Susan actually did almost fall when the heel of her shoe landed just the wrong way on an uneven crack between two tiles, but Caspian caught her and kept her on her feet. Susan smiled at him and let her hand slip into his so they could walk hand in hand. That was why, when Jill stumbled only seconds later (and it looked like a rather staged stumble to Susan) Caspian was not able to reach her before she fell.

"I say, Pole," Eustace said, hauling her up by one arm, "you out to try being less clumsy."

Susan had to hide a smirk at that, but her smirk quickly turned into a sneeze as they entered a room full of furniture covered with dust cloths and plenty of dust for them to do their job guarding against.

"Hmmm . . ." the professor said again, studying the various lumps of cloth covered furniture. "Ah ha."

He walked over to a waist high rectangular shape and pulled off the cloth to reveal a wooden trunk with faded brass fittings. "Here we go," he said after a moment of rummaging around in it. He produced an unstrung recurve bow made out of a beautiful reddish wood. "My father brought this back from India when he came home after inheriting this house. Here you go, Susan. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you, Professor," Susan said, accepting the gift and running her hand along the smooth grain. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Not at all, my dear," the Professor said with a smile. "Now let's see what we can do for the rest of you. It isn't fit for kings and queens of Narnia not to have a sword or bow to their name, I don't think. Let's see here . . ."

The Professor moved from the chest to an armoire to an even larger armoire, and then to a cabinet in his search, turning up a spatha and a main-gauche for Edmund, a tulwar for Eustace, a shiny silver dirk for Lucy, a smaller recurve bow of Chinese origin for Jill after the girl felt the need to express how good she was at archery, a good, steel hunting knife for Peter, and finally for Caspian, a straight Chinese sword that the Professor said was called a _jian_. Like Rhindon, its pommel sported a sculpted lion head, only this lion looked quite different – more like a cross between a dog and a dragon in Susan's opinion, but Caspian fell so obviously in love with that sword the moment he saw it, that Susan didn't even think of saying a word against it.

"Have you got some strings for these bows, Professor?" Jill asked after Professor Kirke found a quiver or arrows for each of them. "I'd like to have a go against Susan if you have."

"Is that a challenge?" Susan asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

"In the mean time us men can test our mettle against one another," Eustace declared, drawing his sword. "En garde!" He lunged at Caspian, the only other one with a sword drawn because Caspian had been admiring the rippled steel of his new blade.

Battle-honed reflexes kept Caspian from getting cut as he dodged aside, looking at Eustace incredulously. Susan opened her mouth to shout at Eustace, but before she could get a word out, Edmund had drawn his own sword, hooked it under Eustace's, and disarmed him, sending Eustace's sword spinning into the air.

Edmund caught it by the hilt and scowled at Eustace. "These aren't toys," he reminded his cousin and Eustace's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, you're right. I'm sorry, Caspian. I could've skewered you –"

"No you couldn't have," Caspian told him, smiling slightly.

"But I nearly – and the blade is sharp, and you –"

"Lord Eustace," Caspian said still very good naturedly, "You're not that good."

That had everyone laughing, even Eustace. Edmund handed him back his sword and Eustace immediately sheathed it.

"I'd say we're about finished for today," the Professor said. "Your father should be back soon with his car. Should we go wait for him?"

X X X

Jadis spent the day observing her quarry from afar. It was with no small amount of surprise that she realized Prince Caspian was in the company of the Narnian royalty who'd had a hand in defeating her the first time – Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Those despicable worms.

It made sense in an odd way. Digory, the little brat who'd removed Jadis from her own world and unintentionally brought her to Narnia, was from this world. The humans of this world couldn't seem to leave the other worlds well enough alone, even though they truly had no clue what they were meddling with.

How Caspian had reunited with the kings and queens was a mystery to Jadis, but she suspected that, like her, those brats must have sensed the power of the sword Caspian carried and come to find him. Or perhaps they had followed him out of Narnia into their own world (assuming this was their own world) and intended to bring him back.

But whatever their intentions were, they mattered not to Jadis. Now that she knew the four siblings seemed able to enter this world at will she could not let them live. Not when they might be called back in an attempt to defeat her. No, she had to kill them all.

All except the little prince, of course. The others were her mortal enemies but Caspian was safe – or he would be once she was through with him.

There seemed to be no danger of losing her prey any time in the near future, so Jadis remained patient, waiting in the shadows and out of sight until she could catch one or two of them alone.

X X X

After dinner the snow war was scheduled to resume, but as she started getting ready, Susan realized that she was missing her gloves.

"Drat," she said, frowning. "I must have left them at the Professor's house."

"I will go retrieve them for you," Caspian volunteered immediately.

"Don't be silly, I can go get them myself," Susan told him, but her frown changed to a smile.

"Your hands will be cold though," Caspian pointed out.

"I can keep them in my coat pockets on the way there."

"Or . . ." Caspian hesitated. "You could keep one hand in your coat pocket and one hand in my hand . . ."

At that Susan held out her hand to him. "That sounds like the best idea yet."

"Hurry up you two," Edmund told them. "We don't have all night."

"I'll come too," Jill volunteered.

"I think you'd actually better stay here and practice archery, Jill," Lucy suggested. "You didn't do so well against Susan before dinner. If you want to do any better in the rematch tomorrow you need the practice."

"Besides, it doesn't take three people to go get a pair of gloves," Edmund said irritably.

"The sides are still even without them," Eustace pointed out. "We could even get started while they're gone if we wanted, if they take too long because they get caught up kissing each other instead of getting the gloves."

Susan flushed. Caspian shifted nervously. Susan saw his eyes flit to her father and she colored even more.

"Eustace," Edmund said dangerously.

"Shut up," Peter finished.

"Hurry up you two," their father said, echoing Edmund's earlier sentiments. "We've a score to settle."

Caspian let go of Susan's hand briefly to put on his own coat then the two of them started off. The walk between the Professor's house and his neighbor's was not very long – only ten minutes if they walked quickly and they could have made it in half that if not for all the snow. Susan didn't mind though. Time spent alone with Caspian seemed to be in rather short supply these past few days.

They walked in silence for several minutes, picking their way carefully through the road, staying in the tire tracks made by the truck earlier that day.

"Do you think . . ." Caspian asked hesitantly. "I mean, if I were to . . ."

"What is it?" Susan wanted to know.

"Do you think your father would be upset if I were to ask permission to court you?"

"No," Susan said with a smile. "I don't think he would be upset at all."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Susan squeezed his hand. "After all, what father doesn't want to see his daughter married to a worthy man?"

"I fear I'm not exactly worthy," Caspian said softly.

"You said something similar once before, in another life," Susan reminded him. "And if you'll remember it was your doubts about being worthy which made you worthy."

Caspian returned her smile with a small one of his own. "This is a bit different."

"I don't see how."

"Narnia was my world," he explained. "I knew it. I was raised there, brought up to rule. Here I know nothing of use. How am I to support you?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along," Susan promised him.

They walked the rest of the way to the Professor's house in silence, but kept a tight hold on each other's hand.

Caspian hesitated as they approached the house's threshold however.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, watching him shiver.

There was a confused look on his face and he glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "Nothing," he said at last. "For a second I just thought I felt . . . No, it was nothing." He managed a smile and held the door open for Susan.

X X X

Jadis smiled as she watched Prince Caspian and Queen Susan enter the house, alone except for each other. The time had come to strike.

End of Chapter Nineteen

X

X

X

narniafanfics – I intend to tie up all the loose ends in this story that I can and right now have no plans for a sequel, though it's possible that I might be inspired to write some one shots using this same AU.

Lara86 – I'm glad to have sparked some inspiration. Good luck with your story.

cali-chan, Miniver, and mae-E – I was a little worried about the snowball fight scene making them come off as a little too childish, but I've been working really hard to portray them as both kids and adults. I'm glad you guys think that scene worked well. Thanks for the input on the other parts too.

diva.divine – Eat? Yes. Sleep? What's that? Lol. I'm only able to get this story written so fast because I've got it all outlined. I learned a long time ago that that's the most efficient way to go for long works. I can get from Point A to Point Z more quickly if I know what every letter in between is, and writing it down keeps me from forgetting anything I had planned.

Wrinkled Fabric, Kurai2Hikari, and Solitare42 – I was hoping people would love that line.

LiRA – You read all 18 chapters in 1 sitting? Impressive, lol. Thanks for letting me know what you think. You're right about Caspian probably being more of a composed person than what he's been shown as so far, and in the coming chapters he's going to be putting up a stronger front, at least when he's not being tortured, but even then he'll be showing more fortitude than what he has so far. I was hoping I could use that leeway you mentioned since this was probably the first chance he ever had to break down with no repercussions. I guess you'd recommend toning it down a little if I ever try something similar in one of my original works? Again, thanks for your opinions.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed: Princess Lucy, Sabrina Marion Baldwin, RleFay, Queen Red Rum, jxr1, Fire Dolphin, liz22463, Saphizz, merlyn2, ray1, OrionTheHunter, kimidragon, breebree33, ProRodeoCowgirl, Shining Friendship, miss nen yim, Draco Lover3, and emikae.


	20. Chapter 20

So some of you guys who reviewed earlier today think I left you guys at a cliffhanger? Let me tell you something: you CENSORED don't CENSORED know what a CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED cliffhanger CENSORED is! So shut the CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED up and get a CENSORED CENSORED!! Seriously, you CENSORED . . .

Okay, I'm tired of typing out "CENSORED" and anyway, I'm just kidding, lol. I always appreciate feedback, and I'm actually in a really great mood today because I got a whole lot done. So to show my appreciation, here's a second chapter today!

. . . oh, and just to warn you, I was serious about one thing in the first paragraph. You CENSORED don't CENSORED know what a CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED cliffhanger CENSORED is! Not until you've read this chapter at least . . .

Chapter Twenty

"Where did you leave your gloves?" Caspian asked, shutting the door behind them to keep the cold out.

"Upstairs," Susan said, looking sheepish. "In the spare room with the wardrobe."

Caspian shivered.

"You can wait here if you like," Susan told him. "I know you don't like being near it."

"I will come with you," Caspian told her and began following her up the stairs.

They walked quickly up the flight leading to the room where the wardrobe was kept – by some unspoken agreement it had been decided that that particular piece of furniture would be among the last to be moved.

Caspian hesitated upon the room's threshold. The air in the room still hummed with energy that wasn't quite ominous, but was still forbidding.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked.

"Yes. But please hurry."

Susan walked to the window. Her gloves rested on the sill. It made Caspian nervous seeing her move so close to the wardrobe but he resisted the urge to tell her to be careful or issue any other warnings that he knew would not be taken too seriously. Or at least he intended to.

Suddenly Caspian's breath caught and panic rose in his chest without him even knowing why. It felt as though he had been doused with frigid water that was still dripping down his back.

"Susan," Caspian said, even as he reached for a sword he wasn't carrying. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Susan stood in the shaft of moonlight that streamed through the window looking beautiful and innocent and confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he told her hoarsely. "But I can feel it."

"You're very perceptive, little prince," a voice he could never forget said from behind him.

Caspian spun around. _"You."_

Pale skin. Dead eyes. Statuesque figure. The White Witch was like an aurora, beautiful but in a way that was so cold that even looking at her could be dangerous.

"Hello Prince Caspian," Jadis said as she stepped forward.

Caspian retreated a step. "That's King Caspian to you, witch," he told her, trying to match her tone for coolness but falling quite short. Realizing that he couldn't beat her at her element, he decided to try for heat instead and concentrated on keeping his anger smoldering.

"Caspian . . ." Susan whispered, fear putting an edge on her voice.

"So you succeeded in your little coup against your uncle?" Jadis sneered, not giving Caspian time to respond to Susan. "Well bravo, Caspian," she said, clapping her hands together mockingly. "Bravo."

That was probably the point where Caspian was supposed to ask her what she wanted or threaten her to stay back. Instead Caspian dropped to one knee, drew his dagger, then lunged at the witch, exploding off the floor and leading with his knife. He took the witch by surprise and she moved to defend herself but too late to deflect him completely. He scored a long slash across her stomach that would cause her pain with every movement but wasn't deep enough to kill her.

"You'll pay for that," the witch growled as Caspian fell back. "I promise you . . ."

"Caspian we can't beat her here," Susan hissed, moving up to stand just behind him. "We should run . . ."

Susan was right, though Caspian didn't want to admit it. The witch was armed with her wand and a sword, as well as her magic. All he had was his knife.

"She's blocking the door," Caspian said under his breath.

"We can get past her . . ."

"Not both of us . . ." Caspian took another step back holding his left arm behind him and to the side, keeping himself between Susan and the witch but angling her so that she could make a break for it when the time was right. "You'll have to run."

"No," Susan whispered. "I won't leave you."

"You must," Caspian told her.

"For that," Jadis snarled, oblivious to their hushed conversation, "I will make you wish you'd died a thousand deaths before I finally put you out of your misery."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you again," Susan hissed. "And I won't!"

"I am going to make you mine, body and soul, my little princling," Jadis continued. "I will make you watch as I tear your fellow Narnian royalty limb from limb and thrust this world into an eternal winter that will last one hundred times longer than my reign in Narnia did!"

"I can hold her off long enough for you to get help," Caspian said to Susan.

"And if you can't?" Susan demanded. Caspian could tell by her tone that she didn't think he could fend off the witch with only a knife. Truthfully, Caspian didn't think he could either – not when she was armed with a sword which, or so all the legends said, she was a formidable adversary with. That wasn't even counting her wand or her magic.

"If I can't then you'll still have gotten away," Caspian said softly. "And you'll have warned your family who will be able to stop her. If you don't go then she'll catch them off guard just as she's caught us. Your family will die." It was callous and Caspian felt like a brute for saying so, but it was true. Without a chance to arm themselves and prepare the other Pevensies would not emerge from this conflict unscathed. Someone was going to get very hurt no matter what happed.

In fact, Caspian was fairly certain that he was going to die, but death held no fear for him. Perhaps this was what Aslan had allowed him this sojourn in the Pevensies' world for – to keep their family whole. He would have liked to have more time to spend with Susan, to see if she could come to love him – he already knew that he could love her. He _did_ love her. But maybe . . . maybe the two of them were not meant to be together. Not in this life at least, maybe not in the next. It would hardly be fair to expect her to wait for him, not when she had her whole life yet to live.

"You have to warn your family," Caspian said.

"But what about you?" Susan's voice was thick with unshed tears.

"The worst things that could possibly happen to me already have," Caspian told her. "The only thing she can possibly do to hurt me is to hurt you and your family. But you won't let her . . . will you?"

"I will shatter your will like ice and twist your mind so that you no longer know up from down, right from wrong, or pleasure from pain," Jadis harped on. "You will be a pathetic broken creature. My slave. I will own you!"

"I don't want you to die," Susan whispered.

He'd said it before and his existence here was proof that it was true, but it seemed that Susan needed to be reminded again. "Death isn't always an end." Caspian tightened his grip on the knife. "Get ready to run."

"You would beg for death but you will not be able to utter a single syllable that I do not allow! Your voice would –"

Caspian lunged forward again with a battle cry and slashed at the witch's legs. He caught her off guard – not because she wasn't expecting another attack but because she had expected him to strike for a more vital area – throat or chest or stomach, somewhere where the penetration of his blade might mean death. Instead Caspian attacked in a manner that would make her move, would maneuver her away from the door giving Susan a chance to run.

And Susan took that chance. The moment the doorway was clear she all but flew through it. Caspian only got a glimpse of her shadow as she darted into the hall, but there was no time to dwell on it either in triumph at her success or sorrow that he would probably never see her in this life again.

His blade scored a hit against Jadis' thigh. He actually managed to slash a rather deep cut in her leg before she countered, and then he only narrowly avoided being decapitated by ducking. He followed that evasive maneuver up with a kick – one of his favorite tactics which almost never failed to take someone by surprise. His kick was good – it knocked the White Witch into the wall. He tried to press his advantage but Jadis recovered too quickly. The thrust that he intended to pierce her heart with only managed to knick her shoulder.

Still . . . he was doing remarkably well. It seemed that all his old skill with the blade and his decades of experience had not abandoned him with the return of his youth and strength, making him a formidable opponent indeed. He was not arrogant to believe that he could defeat the witch with only his dagger, but maybe . . . just maybe he could hold out long enough for help to arrive.

X X X

Susan sprinted down the stairs, taking them two at a time – something she had always scolded Edmund and Lucy for doing as she feared they would fall and break their necks. Now she thought nothing of it. The only thing on her mind was reaching her family as quickly as possible. From above she could dimly hear the clash of metal on metal, which meant that Caspian was still alive, at least for now.

_Aslan, help him, _she thought as she ran, appealing to the great Lion for the first time since her banishment from Narnia. _I've never asked you for anything in this world before, but please . . . help Caspian._

She didn't see the man until she was nearly upon him and when she finally did there wasn't time to stop. She collided with him, only just managing to get her arms up in time to catch herself against his chest with them and avoid hurting herself. The impact sent him stumbling backward. Susan nearly fell as well – would have had another man not grabbed her roughly by the arm. She turned and stared, taking in the pale hair and pale eyes of her captor even as she raised her free arm, making a fist and striking him in the mouth as hard as she could.

"Let me go!"

Another man growled something in a choppy language which Susan did not understand but which she had heard enough of it to identify. German. These men were Germans.

The one who held her released her arm, but before Susan could move she was seized by a third man from behind.

"Let go!" Susan snapped, kicking and thrashing and doing everything in her power to break his grip. Her struggles were ineffective. In fact they only seemed to amuse the men who laughed and began to drag her through the hallway.

Susan considered calling out to Caspian for help, but quickly put the thought out of her mind. A distraction could cost him his life – and he was still alive. The ringing of steel gave Susan hope for him.

The Germans continued to drag her down the hallway, opening every door as they went then slamming them shut again until they reached one of the ground floor bedrooms from which everything the Professor intended to save had already been taken. The curtains and sheets from the bed, as well as all of the pictures and every other furnishing had been removed except for a rather plain table and a large clay vase. Here the Germans stopped and exchanged words then the one holding Susan laughed and dragged her inside. The other two leered at Susan but started back the way they came, back to where they had been keeping sentry.

The one holding Susan tightened his grip around her waist with one arm as her struggles doubled, realizing what he intended. He pulled the knob, closing the door with his free hand and as soon as it clicked shut slammed Susan against it.

She cried out in pain as her body impacted against the wood and cringed as she felt the German press himself against her, pinning her in place. His breath was hot, like a dog's as he whispered something she couldn't understand in her ear.

White hot terror flooded Susan but in its wake came a flash of something cool and calm. She went limp in the German's arms but only for a moment. As he wrapped one arm around her waist again and started to pull her toward the bed, Susan lifted both legs and kicked off against the door as hard as she could, sending them both flying backward.

She landed on top of the bastard and recovered first, quickly enough to roll out of his arms. He growled a curse as she scrambled toward the table, and she heard him coming after her. Susan didn't turn around though – not until she was holding that ugly clay vase in both hands. She brought it down with all her strength, smashing it against the German's face. He staggered at the first blow so Susan hit him again and again until he fell to his knees. Then she raised the vase once more, high over her head and brought it down so hard that it shattered. Shards of broken pottery fell every which way and the German fell too, face down on the hardwood floor.

Susan stumbled backwards, panting, but she was not given a moment of respite. She heard voices from the hall. The other two Germans must have heard the noise. Susan looked around the room wildly. Her eyes came to rest on the window and she ran toward it as quickly as she could. She pushed the shutters open and clambered up on the sill and out, falling gracelessly into the snow.

Then she was up and running across the lawn as fast as her feet could carry her. Behind her she could hear the shouts of the other two Germans. The wind carried their voices to her from the house.

But she could no longer hear the clashing of steel.

End of Chapter Twenty

X

X

X

I sincerely apologize to anyone who took offense to my introduction. It was not my intent upset anyone with my mock anger or voluntary censoring. That's just my sense of humor. I also apologize to anyone who loses sleep because of this latest chapter. That said, thank you everyone who reviewed earlier today.

Miniver, merlyn2, and LiRA – yay for sharp, pointed things! I'm glad you guys liked the weapons, and I'm impressed that you picked up on the reference back to The Magician's Nephew, merlyn2. Miniver, I don't plan on slowing down this story. And LiRA, kukri are cool – I thought about having the Professor give Lucy one, but didn't want to do it with the Indian weapons.

Sabrina Marion Baldwin, Shining Friendship, and garnetred – I hope this was fast enough for you, lol

cali-chan, jxr1, and dares to dream – Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? Lol, next chapter will be up tomorrow.

squeaker19450 – I try to take in the opinions of people who have constructive criticism about my work, but if I feel strongly that something needs to stay the way it is, I invoke my divine mandate as the author and do what I think works best.

daisylorelie – Thanks for the comments. I appreciate people bringing to my attention things they think I can improve. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

kimidragon, Fire Dolphin, and RleFay – Susan's in the clear for now, but Caspian's problems are only just beginning.

Solitarie42 – I'm glad you like the way I've written Peter's and Edmund's dialogue. Fraternal relationships are one of my favorites to write.

Thank you everyone else for reading, and one more thing for tonight. I've been getting a number of Personal Messages through my fanfiction account asking me about my original works. For legal reasons (and because I don't want to make my editors too mad) I can't exactly post that information. However, for those people who are interested there will temporarily be a link in my profile to a page on where a novella (which is the only solo piece currently still in print) of an author whose writing style is remarkably but completely coincidentally similar to mine can be purchased. I don't mean for this to sound like an ad (my sales pitches for Barnes and Noble were a lot better, lol) I just received 7 very similar messages in my inbox and thought there might be some other people similarly curious.

Anyway, thanks again for reading. Next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Caspian was tiring, but so was the witch. Yet still they continued their deadly dance of feinting and parrying, locking blades and disengaging.

How Caspian wished he had his sword!

He was certain he was at least the witch's equal with the blade, but with only a dagger he was at a distinct disadvantage.

"Why don't you draw your sword, little prince?" Jadis demanded, though her breathing was heavy.

"Do you see a sword for me to draw?" Caspian asked, raising an eyebrow as they circled one another. He had never been more glad that his youth had been restored than he was now.

"I sense it," the witch growled.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Caspian wondered. Aloud, he simply said, "You're stupid."

The witch screamed and slashed at him furiously. Caspian jumped back then pivoted, trying to outflank his foe. Fatigue slowed him but it seemed the witch was even more tired. He sliced a deep cut across the back of her shoulder blades and was out of reach by the time she spun around, leading with her sword.

"Getting slow, old woman," Caspian taunted. It felt so good to tease someone he despised about their age.

"Arrogant little toad," Jadis snarled. She raised her wand and loosed a bolt of magic. Caspian dove to the side, narrowly avoiding it. He heard wood splinter as Jadis' spell hit the wardrobe. There was a groan and a clatter as the door from its hinges. Caspian winced as the energy in the air seemed to thicken.

The witch stared at the wardrobe, frowning. "There's power in that as well," she said as though speaking to herself. "Why didn't I sense it before? Of course . . . your sword eclipses it."

"What sword?" Caspian asked.

"You cannot fool me, princling," Jadis said arrogantly. "I can feel its power. Have you hid it under your coat?"

"No. And I told you already, it's King Caspian . . . the Tenth," he added as an afterthought.

"Do you fear I will strike you down as you draw your blade?" Jadis asked. "I vow to stay my hand until you've reached and unsheathed your sword."

"I don't understand why you keep going on about that."

_"Draw your sword, boy!"_

Caspian sprang forward, hoping to catch her off guard – and he did, but she recovered just in time. The very tip of his dagger scored across Jadis' throat, drawing a thin thread of blood, but nothing too deep or serious.

"What do you hope to accomplish by stalling?" Jadis demanded.

"I'm hoping you die of old age," Caspian told her.

Jadis lunged and Caspian parried. Metal screamed and sparks flew as their blades slid against each other, then they disengaged and stepped back, circling again.

"Are you hoping the little queen will bring her brothers to come save you again?" the White Witch asked. "She won't. She won't have made it out of this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dear Susan." Jadis swung again. Caspian ducked and tried his kicking trick once more, but Jadis was ready for it this time. She evaded it and brought her sword up. Caspian felt a line of fire burn across his ribs and hissed as he jumped back. "Do you really think I'd have just let her escape? My minions were downstairs waiting for her."

"No," Caspian growled.

"Yes."

Caspian started circling again. "You lie."

"I told them they could have her if she managed to make her way downstairs. I just –"

Jadis broke off as Caspian's knife went flying through the air and sunk into her upper arm. The sword fell from her hand and clanged to the ground as Caspian turned and dashed toward the hall, having maneuvered his way around Jadis until his back was to the door.

"No you don't," Jadis hissed.

Caspian didn't quite make it to the threshold of the room when the witch's spell hit him and knocked him off his feet. He hit the floor hard and though he tried to pick himself back up, found that not a single one of his muscles would move. He lay there, panting and paralyzed as Jadis stood over him and laughed.

X X X

Susan was sure that she'd never run faster in her life, but the distance between the Professor's house and his neighbor's house seemed to go on and on forever. She glanced back over her shoulder once and saw that she was being followed by the Germans. She half expected them to start shooting at her to stop her, but they didn't. Perhaps they were trying to take her quietly.

Susan ended any hopes they had of that as soon as she got close enough to the house to know she would be heard. She let out a loud, terror-filled scream that made her already aching lungs burn, but was rewarded by the sight of the door swinging open almost immediately.

Peter was the first one out of the house – no surprise there, but their father was right behind him. They looked around wildly until they spotted Susan running toward them, then started forward to meet her.

"Susan get down!" she heard her father scream and immediately dove to the ground.

A shot rang out. Someone – she wasn't sure who – gave a roar of rage. Something whooshed over Susan's head – not a bullet. There was a sickening thump, like a cleaver sinking into meat, then she sound of something hitting the snow.

Then a third person, moving so fast that Susan only just managed to recognize him as Edmund, flew past Peter and Daniel. He literally leapt over Susan and kept on running. Another shot rang out and Susan screamed, twisting around to see her brother.

"Edmund!"

Edmund dropped, but not onto the ground. He'd leapt into the air, at least four and a half feet, and came down on one of the Germans who'd been chasing Susan. Then, unbelievably, Susan heard the sound of blood splattering against the snow and the German dropped face down.

"Susan!" Peter was by her side, pulling her to her feet. "Are you all right? Who were those men? And where's Caspian?"

"Jadis!" Susan gasped. "She's back! She's here. She –" she broke off wheezing.

"Easy, easy Su," Peter said soothingly, rubbing her back. "You're okay –"

"She has Caspian!" Susan choked. "He stayed to fight her so I could escape! Those men – Germans –"

"This one's still alive!" Edmund announced.

They all turned to see Edmund standing over the other German – the one he hadn't leapt on top of, coming down sword point first. The man was sprawled on the ground, an arrow in his stomach. His hands were clawing at the ground, he was in so much pain, and he was probably helpless, but ever the vigilant one, Edmund let the point of his sword rest in the hollow of the man's throat, glaring down at him. There was murder in Edmund's eyes as he regarded his prisoner with a lip curled in disgust.

"I shot a man," Jill whispered, approaching.

"And a bloody good shot it was, Pole," Eustace praised her. "And I do mean bloody. Look, it's coming out of his mouth –"

Jill promptly sank to her knees in the snow and was sick.

Daniel pushed his way past the others and over to the soldier Edmund stood over. He pulled out a pocket knife, opened it, and knelt down beside the man, pressing it against his throat. "Do you speak English?" he demanded.

The German replied in his own language. Daniel applied pressure on his throat.

"I said do you speak English?!" he growled.

The man shook his head.

"Then you're of no use to us," Daniel said coldly and raised his knife to plunge it into the man's chest.

"Wait!" the German cried. "English, yes! English, yes!"

"Prove it," Daniel challenged him.

"I prove," the man croaked. "I . . . uh . . . God . . . save . . . the king!"

"He's mocking us," Edmund said, his voice soft and silkily dangerous.

"No mock! No mock!"

"No live, no live," Edmund spat and pressed down with his sword, drawing a bead of blood.

"No! No!"

"Edmund. Not in front of your sisters," their father said impatiently. "You, you disgusting Nazi scum, start talking. What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time for this!" Susan screamed. "The White Witch has Caspian!"

"What?" Lucy cried, only just arriving.

"She's here," Susan told them. "In the Professor's house. Jadis showed up and he started fighting her so that I could get away, and . . . and I left him there!"

"Lucy, Eustace," Peter barked, "Run and get our weapons. Jill, pull yourself together. Ed . . . you know what to do."

Edmund nodded grimly. Susan recognized the look in his eyes and turned her face away. There was another disgusting squelch and a gurgling sound, and then there was silence.

"Edmund!" Daniel shouted. "What did you just do?"

"I put him down," Edmund said, refusing to be cowed. "That arrow was in his liver. He was a dead man wasting air and you know it."

"We could have gotten information from him!"

"We couldn't have trusted a word he said!" Edmund shot back.

"We could have once I was through with him," Pevensie growled. His anger didn't seem directed at his son though. He kicked the dead man viciously, causing him to flip over face down in the snow.

"You mean torture him?" Peter asked, shocked.

Daniel's own anger seemed to fade a bit. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, son," he admitted, "but I'd gladly do them all again to protect my family."

"Caspian's life is in danger now," Peter interrupted. "Dad, we need the car or we'll never get there in time."

"Keys!" Lucy shouted, running out of the house as though on cue. She wound up her arm and then flung their father's key ring at him. It landed several feet short, but Daniel immediately scooped it up.

"You're right," he said, starting toward the car. "Lucy, take Jill and your sister inside –"

"I'm going with you," Susan insisted.

"Susan –"

"You can't stop me! I'll just run back on my own if you leave me here!"

"We're wasting time," Edmund pointed out, already half a dozen steps ahead of them on the way to the car. "Come on."

X X X

Jadis patted her hands down Caspian's back in search of the sword. She was so close to it now that its power was a constant buzzing in her mind.

"Where is it?" she demanded, when she did not find it. She grabbed the back of Caspian's coat and roughly yanked at it, pulling it off the prince inside out. But beneath it she found no sword.

Furious, she put one hand on Caspian's shoulder and rolled him over onto his back.

"Why is it not here? How is this possible?!" she snarled. "What did you do to it?!"

Caspian coughed and opened his mouth to reply. His voice was little more than a whisper and Jadis had to lean in to hear what he said.

"This close . . . I can see all your wrinkles."

Jadis slapped him across the face so hard that his entire head snapped to one side. It was then, after making direct contact with his flesh, that Jadis realized . . .

"The magic is in _you_."

Caspian looked at her blankly. She noticed his hands twitching as he tried to shake off her spell. That alarmed Jadis, though she did not let it show. He should not have been able to move a single muscle unless his intentions coincided with what Jadis wanted, not for hours.

"How could I not have sensed it at our last meeting?" Jadis growled putting a hand against Caspian's face, and fighting the urge to cringe. There was power in him, raw, undiluted power. So much of it that Jadis didn't know how he hadn't accidentally killed himself and everyone around him long before now. She squeezed his chin and tightened her own coils of magic around the boy, reigning him in. His hands stopped shaking . . . or at least they almost stopped shaking . . .

"What . . . are you talking about?" Caspian choked out, defying her power again.

"You fool boy," Jadis sneered. "How could you not have recognized the power in yourself? You could have been a great sorcerer. You could have called down firestorms to destroy your enemies instead of relying on so many weak minded allies."

Caspian spat at her, hitting her right in the face. Angrily, she wiped it off with the back of her hand then she slapped him again, but knew that the ice was getting thin for her. Caspian's magic was protecting him from her own, and she was loath to admit it, but he had nearly as much as she did. She would not be able to keep him under her control by the normal means.

That left her only one choice.

What she intended was an Old Magic, an ancient and horrid spell which she'd threatened her German escorts with the day they met, after the fools attempted to kill her. It seemed to be the perfect way to deal with Caspian now. It would both bind his will and his power to her and keep him in too much pain to even think, let alone resist.

Jadis raised one hand and started to let her magic flow, shaping it into a long, pure shard of crystal clear ice. Its jagged edges glistened even in the dim light, and cold mist swirled around both Caspian and the witch.

She saw Caspian clench one fist and felt her previous spell dissolve as he broke free but she didn't give him a chance to enjoy his newfound freedom.

With a triumphant cry Jadis drove the shard of ice straight into Caspian's heart.

End of Chapter Twenty-One

X

X

X

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed: miss nen yim, jxr1, rmiller92, Hellen Lou, Solitaire42, maristelle, aniuwolfe, sazza-de-vampire, sybrant, Draco Lover3, kimidragon, diva.divine, WitheredWings, Lara86, merlyn2, RleFay, Aninha Weasley, RodentOfUnusualSize

phoenixsoaring – I'm not trying to deliberately make Jill an antagonist or anything. She's just a little girl with a crush on a much (much, much, much) older and very handsome guy.

mae-E and him-mione – Since there was some confusion about the weapons: A spatha is a straight sword with a fairly broad blade and not much in the way of a cross guard. They do take a good amount of upper body strength to wield, and it would be hard for someone in their early teens, like Edmund to use one in conjunction with another weapon, but just because he has an offhand weapon doesn't mean he's always going to be using it. A main-gauche is a thin bladed dagger used in the off hand, while a dirk is a wide bladed dagger. If those descriptions weren't clear mae-E, you can probably find some pictures of those weapons if you type them into a search engine.

pureangel86 and cassie89 – You can stick with her being out of range if it makes you feel better . . .

BertieBottsBeans - . . . lmao!

Thank you everyone else for reading. I'm glad that so many people seem to be enjoying my story. And really, really big thank yous to the people who bought the last 3 copies of the book of the author mentioned in the last chapter that was keeping in stock. That was very unexpected, lol. Must take down the link now, but I just wanted to say thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Caspian couldn't breathe.

The pain in his chest was so cold it burned and it was spreading to every part of his body. He tried to squirm away from it but there was no escape. He couldn't move, couldn't even twitch.

"Now you belong to me," Jadis whispered into his ear.

He couldn't even deny it. His muscles were frozen solid. All he could do was watch helplessly as Jadis leaned over him, pressing her lips against his in an icy kiss. She twined her fingers into his hair and tugged against the roots, a cruel parody of the gentle way Susan would soothingly run her fingers through it.

The thought of Susan made an even more intense pain lance through his chest. If he could have, he would have choked. He wondered if she was all right, if the witch had been bluffing. She _had_ to have been bluffing . . . but deep down Caspian knew that she wasn't. The idea of Susan in the hands of the witch's creatures filled him with helpless rage. He managed to get out a low, throaty groan, a pathetic sound he was certain would make the witch laugh.

Instead she stared down at him stonily. "Still you resist?" she demanded, then placed her hand on his chest. Then she twisted the shard of ice she'd driven into his heart.

Caspian screamed and bit his tongue. His blood crunched between his teeth, frozen solid almost as soon as it seeped into his mouth.

"You are mine, little prince," Jadis growled. "Give up. Give in to me." Her voice took on a lulling, hypnotic tone which almost made him want to do what she said. It would have been so easy . . . But nothing had ever been easy for Caspian before or else he would not have become the man that he was.

"No," he moaned, and with a ridiculous amount of effort, he shut his eyes.

They stayed shut only for a moment. The witch twisted the spike of ice in his heart again, eliciting another scream from Caspian.

"You are mine," she hissed, even as she drove the shard deeper. "I own you. I mark you with my magic. You cannot resist. Now," she paused as Caspian gasped, "say that you're mine."

"I . . ." Caspian heard himself say without intending to at all. "Yours . . ."

"Again."

"I . . . am . . . yours . . ." He fought against every single syllable of the cursed phrase but only succeeded in slurring his words.

"Again!" Jadis demanded, triumph in her eyes.

"I . . ." Caspian couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. In his mind he was screaming, _No! No! No! Nonononono!_ But his treacherous lips moved of their own accord. " . . .am yours."

Jadis laughed and stood. "Now," she said, "Get up . . ."

"Caspian!" another voice shouted – one that seemed familiar but very far away.

_Dad?_ Caspian wondered wildly. It was the first thought that popped into his mind even though he knew it was impossible. His father had been dead for over sixty years and Caspian barely even remembered what the man had looked like, let alone what he sounded like.

"Stay down!" the voice shouted, even as Caspian moved to obey the witch.

A deafeningly loud noise cracked through the air, louder than the crash of thunder. He saw the witch stagger and a small blotch of red appeared on the front of her dress, over her stomach, like an arrow wound but without the arrow. Jadis staggered and screamed but didn't fall. Instead she raised her wand and energy shot out.

_Dad!_ Caspian wanted to cry out in panic.

"Dad!" another voice seemed to echo his thoughts. A voice he recognized. The voice of High King Peter.

It was then that he identified the other voice and realized what had just happened. It had been Daniel. He had shot the witch. Shot her with a gun, not a bow. And then she had done something to him.

"No!" Caspian cried and tried to turn toward his friend. The numbness which had started to seep over him as Jadis bound him with her magic suddenly dissipated and his world exploded in pain. He'd sat partway up at the White Witch's command. Now he fell back to the floor, striking his chin on the boards.

"Caspian!"

_Susan._

Tears of relief welled up in Caspian's eyes and promptly froze and fell from his eyes like hailstones.

"Peter, no!" Daniel shouted. The sound of steel on steel rang out.

"You bitch!" Peter screamed, his voice shaking with anger. "I'll kill you!"

"Caspian!"

Soft arms suddenly wrapped around Caspian. Susan pulled him off the ground and into her lap. He sagged against her, limp and unable to move of his own accord.

"Oh my God . . . Lucy! Dad!"

Caspian guessed that Susan had just seen the shard of ice that was piercing his heart. How he was still alive, Caspian had no idea. Truth be told, at that moment death seemed preferable. Dying the last time hadn't hurt so much . . .

"Caspian. Oh God, Caspian." Susan lifted his head, gently cupping his face in her hand. He tried to make his eyes focus on hers but everything was going blurry. He closed his eyes, hoping to clear his vision, but quickly found that he couldn't open them again. His eyelids had frozen shut, trapping him in darkness.

But he could hear everything.

X X X

Daniel would never forget the sickening sight of Caspian lying on the floor, his chest transfixed by a shard of ice as long and sharp as a sword. It was a fatal wound. That much was obvious even at a glance. It had pierced the boy's heart. The fact that Caspian was still moving was a blessing, a curse, and an enigma all at once. The thought of Caspian dead filled Daniel with grief but the pain that his prolonged life was causing him had to be hell. He didn't understand how anyone could be that gravely injured and still be alive.

He reacted as any good father would have and immediately shot the bitch with his service pistol. The bullet hit her in the torso, below her ribs. It should have been a devastating hit and the witch screamed and stumbled but didn't fall. She looked at him angrily and raised her wand.

"Dad!" Peter shouted and shoved him to the ground, falling on top of him. A blast of magic hit the wall outside the doorway, passing through the spot where he'd been standing only moments before. Before Daniel could gather his bearings, Peter had rolled off of him and charged the witch, drawing his sword as he ran.

"Peter, no!" Daniel cried, but it was too late. His firstborn had already engaged the witch. He watched sparks fly as Peter's sword collided with the witch's blade. The two began attacking one another in earnest and though Daniel wanted to take another shot at the witch, he didn't dare for fear of hitting his son. They were moving too fast.

"Oh my God . . . Lucy! Dad!" Susan was crying.

Reluctantly Daniel tore his eyes away from Peter and the witch and saw that Susan had gathered Caspian up in her arms

"Caspian. Oh God, Caspian," she sobbed, pressing her face against the top of his head. "Help him . . . someone . . ."

Daniel's gaze was drawn to the doorway as his youngest son arrived and he saw Edmund take in the whole scene in only a single glance. Grief and fury played across his face in equal proportions as he charged forward to help his brother fight the witch.

Daniel could do nothing but watch as his sons attacked the White Witch in tandem, working together in perfect harmony. Alone Peter had been holding his own and only just. Together they began cutting the witch down, forcing her to divide her attention between the two of them to defend herself. Even though he was horrified by the night's events, Daniel couldn't help but be awed by the strength and speed his sons showed as they bore down upon their enemy, blades flashing like silver fire.

"Caspian. Please. Don't die," Susan was sobbing. "You can't die."

"Susan," he said gruffly, looking toward her but still keeping one eye on his sons in case their fight started to go bad. "I'm so sorry . . . Caspian is . . ."

"No!" Susan screamed. The pain in her voice was horrible. "He can't be dead! Caspian! Wake up!"

"Susan," Lucy whispered, holding onto her sister's arm. "He's gone . . . You have to let him go."

"No," Susan moaned, shaking her head in violent protest. "No, no, no . . . You can't be dead. I love you . . ." But her grip on Caspian started to slip and she let Caspian's body slide out of her arms and back to the floor as she turned to her sister and began to sob. "I loved him!"

Suddenly Peter cried out. Daniel's attention snapped back to their fight and he saw Peter's sword go spinning out of his hands and into the wardrobe – which was now somehow missing its door. He expected to hear a hollow thump as the blade hit the wood, but instead there was . . . nothing. He swore, realizing what had happened – Peter's sword had been lost into Narnia. He raised his gun even as the witch rested her sword against Peter's throat.

"Edmund dear," the witch said, almost sweetly. "Drop your sword until you want your brother's lifeblood to be spilled all over the floor. And you, soldier, you'd best drop that weapon."

"Don't," Peter growled. "Kill her!"

Daniel lowered his gun.

"I said drop it!" the witch snarled, putting more pressure against Peter's throat. A droplet of blood appeared, almost black in the dim light.

Daniel knelt and put his gun on the ground.

"Now you, Edmund," she snapped.

Grudgingly and with smoldering eyes, Edmund obeyed.

"Now back away," she ordered. A wicked smile spread over her face as they did as she told them. "Did you really think I'd spare this little worm? We've had a score to settle for quite some time."

The witch raised her sword high and then let it fall.

X X X

Caspian was lost in darkness. He couldn't see, couldn't feel, and couldn't smell, but his mouth was full of the taste of his own blood and he could hear . . .

"Caspian. Please. Don't die. You can't die."

_Am I dying?_ He didn't know.

"Edmund dear. Drop your sword until you want your brother's lifeblood to be spilled all over the floor."

Caspian struggled to make sense of what he was hearing. The witch . . . She had been fighting with Peter before Caspian closed his eyes. Had she defeated him?

"Don't! Kill her!"

"I said drop it!"

Caspian tried to open his eyelids, but they were too heavy. So he strained his ears over the constant hum of power surrounding the wardrobe and –

- and realized that the magic of the wardrobe suddenly didn't sound as forbidding.

_"I – I don't think it wants me to go near it. No . . . I think Aslan does not want me to go near it . . ." _

"Aslan . . ." Caspian felt his lips move to mouth the word though he had no breath to make a sound. He didn't understand. Was the great Lion calling him back to Narnia?

_"I . . . I was dead. Aslan restored me . . ."_

_"And you said . . . you said you thought you might be a ghost if you went back to Narnia, remember?"_

Caspian had died in Narnia. So had Jadis.

_"Aslan brought you back to life, but we weren't exactly in Narnia when he did that, remember?"_

Caspian had been brought back to life in another world. Then he had come to this one. Jadis had been brought back to life too . . . but had she been revived in Narnia . . . or another world?

"Now you, Edmund."

"_You said you thought you might be a ghost if you went back to Narnia . . ."_

"Now back away."

_Aslan . . . help me, _Caspian pleaded in his mind. Then, with a colossal effort, he opened his eyes. Feeling flooded back to his body, pain that made him want to scream and cry, pain he would have done anything to stop. He ground his teeth together and raised one hand to his chest where the witch had pierced his heart with her shard of ice. He clenched his fist around it and yanked. Tears welled up in his eyes and froze as he pulled the cursed thing loose. He tried to scream but couldn't draw air into his lungs. The pain was crippling.

"Did you really think I'd spare this little worm?" Jadis was sneering. "We've had a score to settle for quite some time."

At last the infernal shard of ice came loose. Caspian gasped. Warm tears ran down his cheeks but there was no time for relief. He raised his head and saw Jadis with her sword held over Peter preparing to strike him down.

"No!"

Caspian drew back his arm and threw the shard like he would a spear. Jadis staggered. So did Caspian as he clawed his way to his feet, using the wall for balance.

"Caspian!" Susan cried.

"You!" the witch snarled, plucking the shard out of her side and tossing it to the ground as though it were no more than a minor inconvenience.

Edmund and Daniel both moved at once, Edmund diving for his sword and Daniel scrambling for his gun. The witch spun as Edmund stabbed at her. Their blades collided with a metallic screech. The witch raised her wand in her other hand and struck Edmund, knocking him to the ground. Several shots rang out and Jadis stumbled as red rosettes blossomed over her chest, but other than that she seemed unaffected.

"Caspian!" Susan was by his side, holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, Susan," he whispered. "I love you."

Before she could respond he lunged forward and threw himself at the witch. Jadis had just started to turn back toward Peter as Caspian reached her. He hit her at full force, knocking her off her feet and into the wardrobe, falling into it as well, on top of the witch, his momentum was so great.

He braced himself, the rational part of his mind expecting them both to hit the back wall of the closet, even though the conscious part knew that they wouldn't. They continued to fall, into another world, and the pain in Caspian's chest rapidly began to fade. His eyes started to flutter closed again. He remembered how peaceful dying had been last time and there was little doubt in his mind that that was what was happening now.

But from somewhere far behind him, a heart wrenching cry split the air like a knife.

_"Caspian!"_

End of Chapter Twenty-Two

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, including: breebree33, Solitaire42, Aninha Weasley, 1m4n, dares to dream, squeaker19450, pureangel86, Shining Friendship, daisylorelei, jxr1, phoenixsoaring, merlyn2, garnetred, Politics.and.Prose, maristelle, cali-chan, BertieBottsBeans, Miniver, miss nen yim, LC the Cow, ProRodeoGirl, mae-E, Teranika Meneldil, Queen Susan Caspian LOVE, kimidragon, diva.divine, Wrinkled Fabric, Lady Lunas, Pessimist-Piratee, Lara86, flyingxdragonx123, and Karakot

xo-rainbows – Edmund and Jill? I didn't write any romance between them intentionally, but that's actually an interesting idea, lol.

lizz22463 – I liked that line too – I was hoping other people would think it was funny.

RleFay – Susan was 1300 years older than Caspian and no one really had a problem with that. Come on, ancient albino cougar evil half-djinn witches are people too . . . kind of . . . okay, not really.

aniuwolfe – Stabbde_dead_!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Caspian didn't feel it when he and the witch hit the ground. He couldn't really feel much of anything, but it was a completely different feeling than the horrid numbness brought on when Jadis pierced his heart with ice. It was a peaceful sort of disconnectedness. He'd felt the same way the first time he'd died.

Jadis, however, seemed to be feeling just the opposite. She was writhing and screaming nearby, raising a horrible fuss. Perhaps it was wrong to take amusement at her misfortune, but Caspian couldn't quite himself. It was satisfying to see her reduced to a harmless specter of her old self – and it seemed Caspian had been right in his assumption that in Narnia he and the witch would be ghosts. The witch was almost completely transparent – as was he.

Caspian lifted his hands and looked through them. He nearly started, not because he was shocked by the fact that he could see straight through his flesh but by what he saw on the other side. An iron lamppost stood in a clearing just past the thicket of pines he'd landed in. Its flame was lit and blazing merrily inside its glass cage. Immediately, Caspian knew where they were.

"The Lantern Wastes," he said, starting toward the lamppost.

A hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see Jadis on her stomach, glowering up at him.

"How?" she demanded. "It . . . wasn't possible . . ."

Caspian had no answer for her, but someone else did.

"You made the same mistake as the men who summoned you," a rich voice like sunlight and fresh air stated.

A smile spread across Caspian's face as he turned to greet the newcomer. "Aslan!" He promptly forgot about the witch and ran toward the great Lion. Perhaps it would have been more appropriate to bow or kneel, but Caspian was so ecstatic to see the Lion again that formalities were forgotten. He wrapped his arms around Aslan's neck and hugged him so tightly he might have crushed a lesser creature. "Aslan . . . Thank you . . ."

"Caspian. You have done well, my child," Aslan told him, resting one giant paw on Caspian's shoulder. "And you, witch . . . You should have realized that the greatest weapons aren't made of iron and steel, but of flesh and bone. Such has always been the case."

"Curse . . . you," Jadis hissed. Her eyes had never looked deader.

"Any power you once had to curse anyone is gone," Aslan told her. "As are you."

"Witches never . . . truly die," the White Witch growled.

"But much worse," Aslan said sorrowfully, "they never truly live." He stood and turned his back to the dead witch. "Come, my child. Put your hand on my back and let us leave this place. There is nothing for you here."

Caspian obeyed and began walking along side the Lion. The world blurred around them as they stepped through it – or perhaps out of it. The significance of Aslan's words were not lost on him, however.

"When you say there is nothing for me here . . . do you mean that Rilian has passed on?" he asked.

"Normally it is not for one person to know another's tale, but this is nothing you would not find out on your own in due time."

"I don't understand," Caspian said softly.

"Your son reigned in Narnia for many years," Aslan said, his voice soft as well. "While he was on the throne all the lands in allegiance to him were happy. When he passed on his son began his reign and under him Narnia continues to thrive. It has been nigh ten years in this world since your son departed for my country. There Rilian remains, patiently awaiting your return."

Caspian stopped walking as Aslan did the same. "Am I to go there now?" he asked. The idea of seeing his son again and finally making it to Aslan's kingdom thrilled him, but at the same time he felt a deep sense of regret.

"You do not wish to complete the journey there yet." Aslan stated it rather than asked.

"I . . ." Caspian bowed his head. "Forgive me Aslan –"

"My child," Aslan interrupted. "You need never ask me to forgive you for loving."

Caspian's eyes widened. He hardly dared to hope the great Lion meant what he thought he did.

"Yes," Aslan told him. "You will come to my country one day . . . and with you, you will bring another who might not have made it there without you."

"Sir? Are you truly sending me back to the world of the Kings and Queens of Old?" Caspian asked.

"I truly am," said Aslan. "You will live out the rest of your lifetime, however long or short that may be."

Caspian's mouth twisted into a wry smile as he perceived what Aslan wasn't saying. "I'm not going to live to grow old again in this world?" That was actually quite a relief.

"The quality of life isn't measured by time, as you well know," Aslan said.

"It's measured by the love you share," Caspian agreed.

Aslan stepped so that he was directly in front of Caspian and breathed on him. "You have a good heart, my dear, dear son. Not even the witch's most powerful magic had any lasting hold on you." He nuzzled Caspian who hugged him again. "We will meet again. Until then, walk this world with those you love."

"Thank you, Aslan," Caspian started to say, but abruptly found himself alone, under the stars, on the hill overlooking Professor Kirke's house. He looked around, hoping to catch a fleeting glimpse of the great Lion but Aslan was gone. In the snow, however, there was a single set of footprints, paw prints really, leading to right beside the spot where Caspian stood, and thrust into the snow, right before where they disappeared was a familiar sword with a lion-headed pommel. "Thank you," Caspian whispered again, knowing that though he could not see Aslan, the Lion was never too far away to hear him.

Then Caspian drew the sword out of the snow and started toward the Professor's house as quickly as his feet could carry him.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

X

X

X

Thank you everyone who reviewed including: Goldnwlf, Hellen Lou, dares to dream, Politics.and.Prose, RID3RLVR, lalalamour, Shining Friendship, Saphizz, JaggerK, cassie89, merlyn2, XokortnayoX, garnetred, LC the Cow, Queen Red Rum, ray1, Aninha Weasley, flyingxdragonx123, Aurinko, RleFay, RodentOfUnusualSize, sazza-da-vampire, kimidragon, Draco Lover3, AgiVega, Lara86, Solitaire42, and Gina Loughrey.

1m4n – The only pairing I'm doing in this story is Susan and Caspian. Writing romantic relationships aren't one of my strong points, and I'm pretty sure I'd end up muddling it all up if I tried for a second romantic plot.

lizz22463 – Edmund is quite awesome. I didn't care for him so much in the books, but I like the personality that the filmmakers developed for him in the movies.

breebree33 and diva.divine – Such strong language, lol.

cali-chan and Miniver – The part about Caspian getting stabbed through the heart then falling under the control of the person who did the stabbing was inspired by a Germanic fairytale – only in the original story it's an iron spike or an iron nail that a sorceress drives into the heart of a knight to make him fall in love with her. I thought a shard of ice was more appropriate for Jadis. So yeah, I know it's kind of a cop out to say he was able to live with a freaking hole in his heart because of magic, but it's got precedent and tradition to support it, so I hope I managed to pull it off. Did you recognize the legend, Miniver?

mae-E – I hope this chapter answered most of your questions.

It's almost over!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Susan crashed into the back of the wardrobe and almost fell. Two strong arms caught her about the middle before she could hit the ground.

"Susan," Peter said softly, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"No," Susan moaned. "No, it can't be . . . Let me go!"

"I'll go," Eustace said suddenly, pushing his way through. "I'll bring him back." He took off toward the wardrobe at a dead run, not slowing at all even when he leapt over the threshold, past where the door used to hang.

There was a loud, hollow thump as he too hit the back wall and went careening to the floor. "Oww . . ."

Susan thrashed, trying to break free from Peter, but he pulled her into a hug from which she could not escape. It was all too much. Susan bowed her head and started weeping softly. Peter rested his head on top of hers and hugged her tighter.

"It's not fair," Susan choked out through her tears. "I loved him."

"I'm so, so sorry, Susan," Peter told her.

"Susan . . ." Susan looked up through tear blurred eyes at her father and saw his face was broken with sorrow. Tears streamed down his face as well. He held out his arms to her.

"Daddy," she cried. Peter released her and she went to her father, burying her face against his chest. "I loved him. I want him back!"

Suddenly the clatter of footsteps on the stairs became audible. Someone was running up from the first floor, making no attempt at concealing their presence. The memory of the German who she'd hit with the vase flashed through Susan's mind. She could tell by the similar reactions of her family that they were thinking along the same lines.

Edmund started for the door immediately, sword in hand. Peter was right behind him with his knife drawn. Their father loosened his hold on Susan and reached for his gun. There was movement in the hallway. A shadow was approaching.

Susan's breath caught as Edmund gave a battle cry and attacked as the figure came upon them. Steel grated against steel producing a shower of sparks and then –

"I surrender!" a heartbreakingly familiar voice laced with good humor yelped.

There was a clang as Edmund's sword fell from limp fingers to the hardwood floor.

"Caspian!" several voiced cried at once.

Susan suddenly felt as though she was moving underwater. Everything seemed to slow down and all sound seemed to come from far, far away.

Caspian stepped into the spare room, breathing a bit heavily from running. There were tiny droplets of water in his hair, snow flurries that had melted, perhaps. They caught what little light there was and reflected it back like tiny blue jewels, making him look as though his head was haloed by sapphires. His eyes sought out Susan's and stayed riveted on her as he strode toward forward. He stepped by Peter and handed off his sword without breaking stride or eye contact, only stopping once he was directly in front of Susan. He started to reach for her but suddenly hesitated, his angelic countenance becoming almost fearful.

Susan didn't give his fear a chance to grow. She flung her arms around his neck and placed one hand gently on the back of his head, tilting his face down toward hers as she twined her fingers through his hair. Her lips pressed against his and Caspian needed no further encouragement. He moved one hand to rest against her hip, feather light, and wrapped the other around her back, placing his palm directly between her shoulder blades as he pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss. The warmth of his body against hers made Susan's eyes burn with tears even though she kept them closed. Nothing had ever felt so right.

They finally broke apart for air but kept their faces close together. Susan kept one hand on the back of Caspian's head, fingers firmly laced in his hair. The other she moved to cup his cheek, reassuring herself that he really was there, in her arms.

A wolf whistle split the air and suddenly the rest of the world seemed to return.

"Shut up, Eustace!" Peter and Edmund snapped in unison, eliciting a giggle from Lucy.

Caspian started and looked over Susan's shoulder. She had guessed the reason for his eyes widening, even before he spoke.

"Daniel . . . I –"

"Whatever happened to calling me Dad?" Daniel asked in a tone that was halfway between gruff and wry.

A grin split Susan's face. She didn't have to look to Caspian to know that his expression mirrored hers.

Her father moved closer to them and placed both his hands on Susan's shoulders and kissed her on top of the head. "You picked a good man," he whispered to her, then started to give Caspian a one armed hug. At the last second he changed his mind and kissed the top of Caspian's head too. "You take care of her, son."

"Of course . . . Dad."

"Dad," Susan said, but she couldn't keep a smile from her face. "We're not exactly getting married . . . yet."

"Besides," Eustace piped up, "hasn't Caspian already got a wi – oof!" Eustace doubled over, holding his stomach. Edmund patted him on the back looking entirely too sympathetic.

"They'll just have to get rid of that pesky little 'death do they part' bit," Lucy said practically.

"We should head back," Peter said, his voice somewhat hesitant and more than a little regretful. "The Professor and Jill will be worried."

Susan stiffened slightly, but there were nods all around. The others started toward the door, clasping Caspian on the shoulder or stealing a quick hug as they walked by. Caspian and Susan started to bring up the rear, hand in hand. When Caspian gave Susan's fingers a quick squeeze, she looked up and saw that the corner of his mouth was quirked slightly as though he found something extremely amusing.

"Don't be jealous of Jill," he told her. There was barely suppressed laughter in his voice.

Susan squeezed his hand back and couldn't suppress a slight laugh of her own. "I know it's ridiculous," she said ruefully.

"And not at all necessary. I'm old enough to be her grandfather, after all," Caspian said. "And besides . . . the one I love . . . is you."

"I love you too," Susan said softly.

"Walk this world with me," Caspian whispered pleadingly.

The words were strange, but somehow seemed so right.

"Of course," Susan told him. She smiled and closed her eyes as Caspian leaned in for another kiss.

The End

X

X

X

Historical Note: On January 1, 1945 Heinrich Himmler was one of several commanders heading Operation Northwind, the last major German offensive on the Western Front. Their goal was to destroy the French and US armies in northeast France and they nearly succeeded before the arrival of American reinforcements on January 25. In this battle and concurrent attacks in other parts of France, Germany's Air Force was obliterated, giving the Allies supremacy in the air. The fate of the Axis for the rest of WWII can be summed up in one word: pwned!

Himmler himself was declared a traitor by Hitler for attempting to negotiate with the Allies. After failing to appeal to former friends in Germany's tumultuous government, Himmler tried to sell out again. He contacted American General Eisenhower with a proposition: if he was spared from Allied persecution and was given a position of power in Germany's post-war government he would surrender his country to the Allies. Eisenhower declined. Himmler was arrested on May 22 but committed suicide before he could stand trial with other war criminals at Nuremburg and was buried in an unmarked grave.

End of Historical Note.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I plan to write other stories in the future, but they'll be some time in coming. I've got some work to catch up on.

As always, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed: JaggerK, Politics.and.Prose, Selene Antilles, GoldnWlf, Hellen Lou, squeaker19450, Queen Red Rum, lizz22643, daisylorelei, DoggieGurl10, RID3RLVR, localkinegrindzYUM, merlyn2, JackGirl, xo-rainbows, 1m4n, Lara86, garnetred, Aninha Weasley, RodentOfUnusualSize, maristelle, pureangel86, Shining Friendship, kimidragon, Solitaire42, lulu, miss nen yim, Draco Lover3, Caleon, breebree33, BRP – Bridget, KristalB2003, and RleFay.

flyingxdragonx123 – Why does everyone want to hurt me? If this fic wasn't already over I'd be going on strike!

cali-chan – Wow, high praise, lol.

Miniver and ProRodeoGirl – In the earlier Snow Queen stories Kay gets a shard of an evil mirror that makes people see the worst in everything stuck in one of his eyes. Later authors sort of spliced that story with the nail-through-the-heart to make someone devoted with you aspect of the other story I mentioned – can't remember what that one was called, but I remember a girl in one of my classes who was very big on traditional fairytales not being altered completely flipping out (as in stop what you're doing and stare in disbelief because she's spitting and screaming type flipping out) because we read "yet another watered down bullshit version of freakin' Cinderella where the bitchy sisters don't hack off pieces of their feet to fit in the goddamn shoe!" Yeah, lol. I was slightly worried about someone with similar feelings about folklore stumbling upon this story and having a fit (you would be too if you sat beside that crazy chick) but if no one else has a problem with that version of the Snow Queen I don't either. I love a good legend, lol.

Anyway, thanks again for reading. I have one request: If there were any lines in this story you particularly liked, found funny or moving or memorable, please mention them if you review so that I get a better idea of what you guys like and can adapt my writing style to incorporate more of it in the future. Thanks!

Meteoric Tree


	25. Preview of Sequel

Author's Note:

Over the past year many people have asked for a sequel to _Walk This World_. Even a year later I'm still getting reviews, requests, and threats from people who want me to continue the story. Until last month I never had any definite plans to do this. It wasn't that I didn't want to. The two main things that stopped me were 1) I was trying to focus solely on my career, and 2) I didn't have any ideas for a follow up story that I thought were worthy. Also, and I feel kind of stupid saying this but you guys deserve the truth, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to replicate the success of the first story if I created a sequel. You might remember from my author's notes that I'm trying to make a living as a writer. I've been told that fanfiction is unprofessional, but I have always treated it as an exercise in writing which I believe has helped me to find my own voice and hone my skills in character development and dialogue. Over the past year, however, I started to see things in a light that was a little bit different. I started to look back at the response that I got to this story whenever one of my novels or stories was rejected by a publisher or agency (which was at least four times every month) and it reminded me that there were people out there who did like my style and who did want to read what I wrote. I think in the back of my mind I was afraid of doing something in a sequel that would negate the response I got to _Walk This World_ which I was using as my rock.

Recently, however, several things happened to change my way of thinking. I got a rejection letter from a publisher for someone else's novel instead of my own, I received indisputable evidence that an agency I've sent several of my novels to did not even bother reading them, and I added up receipts for postage from the last year and found that it amounted to over one hundred dollars, to which I have absolutely nothing to show for.

So I've decided to change things up. The traditional/"professional"/"right" way of doing things doesn't seem to be working so I went back to the drawing board and came up with my own way. I've burnt a lot of bridges and built a few new ones and I've come to the decision that, to increase my chances of succeeding, I could stand to do a few more exercises in writing. Luckily, I came up with a few good ideas while I was alternately raging and moping. I hope that you will enjoy the sequel to _Walk This World_ as much as its predecessor. In the areas where it is lacking I hope you will inform me so that I can improve my writing skills. Thank you all for your continued support. With that, I give you the preview chapter of _Across The Worlds_.

Chapter One

_"She looked back over her shoulder once as she stepped toward the door to her world. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with such regret as they locked on Prince Telmarine's that he actually raised a hand to reach for her. But before the prince could draw breath to voice a protest Queen Susanna had vanished, like mist in the sunlight, and her three siblings with her. Murmurs arose from the crowd, more regretful than astonished now that they'd witnessed this feat for the second time, but Prince Telmarine heard them not at all. _

_"He watched as other humans crossed over into the world of the Kings and Queens of old, barely noticing the number of those who left or the faces of those who he'd known his whole life but would never see again. Even though she was lost to him now the beautiful visage of Queen Susanna remained in his mind and haunted his thoughts. For years to come Prince Telmarine would continue to see her face in his dreams – dreams in which true love still seemed possible."_

Caspian looked up from his book and smiled at the assembled audience – it wasn't as easy as he expected. Sad memories made it hard enough, but the half dozen young women in the front two rows who were crying made it nearly impossible.

"I'll leave you with that for tonight," he told them. "I'm sure you'd much rather read it for yourselves than sit here and listen to me all evening. Thank you all for coming out this evening and for your interest in my newest book. I hope you all enjoy _The Dawn Treader's Quest _–"

"Mr. Casp!" cried one of his devoted fans who attended every one of signings and lectures that she possibly could. "Will Queen Susanna be returning to Narnia in this book?"

Caspian shook his head. "Sadly no. She –"

"Well then does Prince Telmarine journey to our world then? Do they finally get to be together?"

Caspian smiled again – it was easier this time than the last. "I don't want to spoil this book or its forthcoming sequels. I'll only say this – I believe in happy endings. Ultimately, that is. Most things worth having in this world, or any world for that matter, aren't easy to get, but in the end they're worth any pain it took to get them."

"That's not an answer," the young woman protested.

Professor Kirke chose that moment to intervene, much to Caspian's relief. "That's as much an answer as you'll get tonight, I'm afraid," he said, stepping forward to put a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Mr. Casp has answered as many questions as he could and, as usual, we've run over."

Caspian glanced at the clock on the bookstore wall and winced. They had run over – forty-seven minutes over to be exact. "Sorry, Professor," he said immediately.

"Not at all, son," Professor Kirke told him, "but we do need to be closing up."

It took another twenty minutes and another two dozen questions for the audience to clear out. Thankfully no one else seemed to want the plots of future novels spoiled for them. The inquiries were more run of the mill questions that Caspian received often and had easy answers prepared for.

"Will Edmund Pevensie be co-authoring anymore books with you in the future?"

"So Lucinda and Edwin return to Narnia in this book?"

"Is it true that your characters are based on you and your friends?"

Caspian answered the questions good naturedly, letting his fans know that he and Edmund were already working on the next book together, assuring them that Lucinda and Edwin made their appearance in the very first chapter, and smiling cryptically as he told them most stories had some basis of truth in them.

"Thank you for coming, Caspian," Professor Kirke told him after they'd seen their last guest out. "We did very good business tonight – we always do when you come by."

"There's no better place to release my new book than at my old friend's bookstore," Caspian said as he straightened a shelf of books that had fallen askew.

"Except perhaps at a bookstore in London," Professor Kirke said wryly. "You'd draw about five times the number of people there."

"I try to stay focused on what's important," Caspian said, "and there isn't much that's more important than helping out a friend."

The professor regarded him warmly. "You're a good man, Caspian."

"I try," Caspian said seriously and hesitated for a moment, "Do you think Daniel thinks I am too?"

Professor Kirke raised a curious eyebrow. "Of course he does. Daniel Pevensie loves you as much as his own children and sees you as another son."

"I hope – I mean I . . ." Caspian seemed unusually nervous. The professor waited patiently for the younger looking man to sort out his thoughts. "I've been thinking," Caspian said finally, "of making it official. Well, I mean everyone knows that I . . . I've spoken with Daniel of it before and he's never given any indication that he minded, but next time I see him I intend to ask his permission –"

"Don't act so nervous, son," the professor said, unable to keep a straight face. "You know he'll give it. There's not a sane man alive who wouldn't want his daughter married off to a fine young man like you."

"Young?" Caspian asked ironically.

"You know what I mean," the professor said. "So, have you chosen a ring yet?"

"I have." Caspian frowned as though something had just occurred to him. "Do you suppose I should ask Peter and Edmund for their permission too? Might they be upset –"

"Boy," Professor Kirke said, unable to keep a slightly incredulous note out of his voice, "you've led armies, fought monsters, dueled witches, and died twice, yet you're scared how three men who already see you as family are going to react when you ask permission to do right by their sister?"

Caspian gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Professor Kirke shook his head and motioned Caspian to the door. "Go on home," he said, pressing the key to his cottage into Caspian's hand. "Let yourself in – I'll be along shortly."

"You're sure there's nothing I can do to help you close up?" Caspian asked, even as the professor was pushing him out the door.

"I'm sure. There's only a bit of paperwork I need to take care of – no sense in both of us staying here for that," the professor told him. "Go on – and for God's sake don't lose any sleep worrying over how the Pevenises are going to feel about you marrying Susan."

And just like that Caspian found himself outside the bookstore, on the street.

It was a cold night but the moon was full and the sky was cloudless, so despite the temperature Caspian decided to take his time walking the short distance to the professor's cottage. He hadn't taken more than three steps away from the bookstore's door, however, when a shadow detached itself from the wall and moved to block his path.

Caspian let a hand fall to the dagger concealed beneath his coat. The man who stood before him didn't appear particularly threatening but there was something offsetting about him – something that put Caspian on edge without him quite knowing why. The man appeared to be in his fifties but had the eyes of someone who'd seen more years than his body showed. That was a look that Caspian was quite familiar with – Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, even Caspian himself all had that look, though Caspian saw it much more often in his four friends. In them it showed itself as a sort of serene wisdom, out of place in children or adults as young as they appeared to be, but by no means menacing. This man had a certain coldness about him – a darkness of sorts, as though every shadow he'd ever walked through still had some claim on his soul.

"Good evening," the man said to Caspian. There was nothing in his voice to suggest that he meant Caspian any harm but the greeting did not put Caspian at ease.

"Good evening," he returned, politely, but didn't let his guard down for a moment.

"I attended your reading, Mr. Casp," the man said, "though you might not have seen me inside."

"I'm afraid I didn't."

"I was near the back," the man said. "I heard everything you said just fine though. I find your work to be quite fascinating."

"Thank you, Mr. . . ?"

"Crowley," the man told him. "Aleister Crowley. Is my name known to you, Mr. Casp?"

Caspian shook his head even as he wracked his brain. "I'm afraid not. Should it be?"

"Well, if it were it might have saved me a bit of an explanation," Crowley told him, "but no matter . . ."

"An explanation of what?" Caspian asked warily.

Crowley's smile sent a cold shiver down Caspian's spine. "An explanation of just why I believe that everything in your books actually happened."

End of Chapter One

_Across The Worlds_ will be posted as a separate story in early July. Chapters One and Two will both be posted on the same day.


End file.
